Serendipity
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? —AU-ish. Fayt/Albel
1. Prologue

**A/N**:** Ahh, it seems nice to write something new. Let's go proper, shall we? Howdy! If ya want to address me by something, 'cause one time I got a message that said, "I love all your fics, CNMY!" Yes, CNMY is my signature, but it sounds weird when people call me by that**—**even if it is my pen name**—**anyway, call me Jean! It's my nickname, got it? Alrighty then, back to the main** **point…Hehehe, I CALL THIS THE RANT SECTION. Ahem, since I'm new, I would love NOT TO receive flames, especially since this is a BOYS LOVE story. Set in an AU(Alternate Universe)-ish kinda scenario. All towns are gonna stay the same. I'm not gonna change much, truly. Well, enough of this, read lovelies! Hope ya enjoy~! And remember, review if ya can! n.n**

**Summary****:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
**Rating:** T  
**Extra Notes**: Nothing much really, well, '_thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. I'll say this now; I dislike it when characters are OOC. Saying so, I would be a hypocrite if I said I **loathed** it. I'm really not sure, Albel might be itsy OOC. Not like murder, so calm it~ Don't worry, by the next chapter, he SHOULD be in character! :D  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi_, for her super fantasmic fics based on Fayt's and Albel's P.O.V, described so beautifully, it makes my inner fan girl 'sqeeeeee' in glee. You also get twice as specialness 'cause this is my birthday present expecially for YOU and everyone else~ ;D Mwahahahaha~ xD  
**Disclaimer**: Man, I feel anguished when this thing keep mocking me over and over again. Phooey, I don't own! -Insert childish pout here- Even if I did, man, everything will BE SO CHANGED AND CORRUPTED…don't mind me. X3  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental_', one that is 'normal'. Go ahead, you're free to choose which one~ Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**  
Fuel - Wasted Time  
_Samuel Barber - Adagio for Strings_  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Prologue**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**D**ays such as these were remotely harsh, especially when beckoning to the beginning point of the chilly winters. Not like the season was anything different. In the season of warmth—this so called 'summer'—the weather stayed just the same: snowing and cold. Clouds cluttering up the sky, more or so, the little radiance of light coming from the shinning speckles of the Sun were dim. How this city just didn't sink into snow is beyond reasoning, nonetheless from the inches of snowfall of every now and then. Especially since one of these days, Albel certainly always went through an uproar with Vox. Be it testing patience or might, showing no after affects that their King can even tolerate such childish acts, until the King just knew there must be a way to separate the quarreling duos with simple task before there be a risk of bloodshed.

For Vox, his task is to acquire some details of their enemies: spying, in other words. For Albel, it was just a request to settle him away from duties, to actually take a break from any missions and to wander the inner boundaries of Airyglyph. The man bit his tongue; feeling this 'task' was just mockery to everything in his will. With nothing said, Albel left the forsaken castle, seeking any particular amusement that may possibly bound to show up sooner or later. For a dull town, nothing in particular ever showed up, only minimal deaths due to the cold or starvation, not like their artificial significance meant anything in the first place.

Crimson eyes examined the rural area, ignoring all diminutive tittle-tattle spreading throughout his presence. What wasn't there to talk about? Albel's mere existence struck fear to the town dwellers, inferior to his might, his power with true and bona fide importance. The swordsman had nothing better to pass the time, so he just went inside the small shop with a minimal bundle of fruits, berries, and juice—besides the whole ordeal that everything is provided within the castle—there was not much to offer, Albel just snatched a handful of blueberries, noticing the owner heed no mind for him to take the berries without paying. But, with his title, there is no need to pay the lowly.

The slight chilly breeze brushed past his skin, cursing the thought of the cold within the barren walkways, there is_ nothing_ to get use to. Besides being sentenced away from the castle for the while, the swordsman admitted he felt—to some extent—calmer. Walks peaceful as these are something worth doing every now and then, without the need to even neglect his missions. Plopping a berry in his mouth, one blood-red orb glanced over to an audible shuffling noise, along with muffled protest.

_'It has nothing to do with me, just keep walking.'_

The curiosity piqued him to no end, so Albel strode back, listening to the traces of the noises. Half-bored, he munched off another berry, looking around until there two figures near the corner of crumbled building. From the distance, not much can be seen, only a head of cyan hair. The swordsman approached without being seen, listening in to the conversation.

_'Since when did I become a snoop?'_

"You might want to clarify yourself next time, lad. You _did_ say you'll do_ anything _for food."

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" The frail voice shrilled, trying to escape the man's grip upon his thin wrist. Small droplets of tears began to form in the corner of those emerald eyes.

"Too bad, kid. C'mon, it won't hurt--hey! Who threw that?!" The bulky man noticed two berries thrown to the back of his bald head, landing on the snow upon impact. Whipping around, the nasty scowl his face made quickly struck with panic, "Albel the Wicked…I mean, um, excuse me!"

Without a second being wasted, Albel chuckled to the cowardly fright that lurks within that man, running and stumbling every time he took a step in the snow. The laugh died down, stopping midway from placing another berry in his mouth when scarlet eyes met malachite-green. The blue-haired scurried away into a corner, seemingly gone already.

"Insolent wretch." Hissed the brunette and honey-yellow haired, dropping the leftover berries to the snow. Once there was a rapid hobble as the swordsman walked a few steps away, Albel smirked, "What a lowly worm."

The smirk turned into a frown instantly,_ 'Yet, who has just become the lowly one? That boy is a peasant. No, I never saved him, dammit!'_

Taking a quick look around, the berries were no longer riled in the snow; tints of purple juice tainted the white snow.

By nightfall, Albel had return to the castle, with a little cheer to shed that Vox has not made his return. Enjoying a quick midnight snack, Albel couldn't take his eyes off his fruit bowl—as that was his snack—munching off the grapes with a tensing stare to the blueberries on the side, as if he was waiting for it move on its own. Albel shook off the small figment of memories of that blue-haired boy, but failed when he was just stuck in Albel's mind.

Pushing aside the fruits to the table, Albel quickly fell into a quick sleep. Before doing so, a thought came across him:

_'Why does it even matter?'_

---

As the next morning came, the little rays of lights hit his eyes; Albel's closed eyelids sensing that sunrise has come. With a groan from rising from his bed, the male groggily walked over to the bath—waking him a tiny bit from the heat—as he washed his hair along with the rest of his body. These are the moments of not having a care in the world, no soon-to-come war, a fantasy that Vox isn't a real existence, the boy he saw yesterday could be seen again…Albel's eyes shot open, ignoring the tingles from the soapy substance in his eyes to his only pondering thoughts.

_'I think the morning is finally taking me on its course of insanity.'_

Rapidly getting suit in his garments, Albel decided to get something to eat outside than risking the chance of getting into a forced conversation with Woltar. With the amount of Fol brought, it was slightly abundant to feed at least two family units. Heading inside another of the many shops, Albel exit with large steak with peas and such. The scarlet orbed leaned against the wall, eating at his own pace to the meal he has bought with slight disgust of the extra salt sprinkled on the vegetables, no less the miniature flakes of snow getting in the way of his meal—the swordsman just refused to eat in the shop with the drunken commoners—only to be stricken with slight surprise to see the same teen from yesterday, wandering aimlessly around. Albel noticed the boy hasn't realized his presence, just the day before he ran away when both met.

_'When I want Vox gone, that won't happen. When my mind was set to "see this boy",_ of course _fate allows that.'_

Grumbling to inner thoughts, Albel blinked several times when the pair of emerald orbs took notice of him.

Regaining back his natural coldness, bitterly Albel hissed, "What, maggot?"

The boy look shaken for a quick second, yet regain a small smile on his lips, "I'm sorry for running like that, you saved me. I just thought--"

"Don't assume, boy." His tone was like a whip, Albel was quite surprise his harsh voice didn't faze the blue-haired any longer.

"You're right," the teen smile saddened from his dirty face, "I don't have much to offer as a token of thanks, but I found something that can be sold for a hefty price, unless you want to be the wielder." The blue-haired teen finally revealed what was hidden behind his back, a long sword to look very well made, just enough to penetrate through solid rock.

_'Steeled Earth…This is the sword I was planning to obtain.'_

Albel: "Are you an idiot? Giving a stranger a sword, I can kill you on the spot if I were to claim it." A sly grin came across his face, preparing for another show of fear to come about, only to fade when the boy shook his head, happily too.

The teen placed his shaky hand—it was only trembling because of the cold—and released the sword on the clawed hand, "I'm not afraid, but I don't deny such a threat. The big questions that will make you ponder—even if I were to die—what good would it do you? What was the point?"

In respect, the boy bowed, walking away in the other direction.

Albel growled, tongue being bit so hard to taste the copper-tasting blood, gauntlet almost trying to crush the sword in his hand. The male spun around, "You impudent fool, how dare you talk to me in that manner, especially for a lowly being as yourself! Are you not aware of who I am? I should have you killed!"

"Fayt."

Albel was taken aback, without trying to show much emotions and keeping his face expressionless as possible, "What?"

The blue haired grinned, tilting his head faintly to meet Albel's perplexity, "I'm Fayt Leingod, and I hope that sword can be of good use."

With that said, Fayt walked into one of the walkways.  
Out of sight.  
Albel dropped his food to the floor, leaving with the sword in hand and a furious trail heading to know who knows where.

_'I am Albel the Wicked, and I have just met a pest that needs to learn his place or be squashed trying.'_

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N**: **Darn it, I _could_ have made it longer, but I would only be rushing it~ Plus, I think how I ended it was pretty darn decent. Mistakes here and there, yeah, I know. Lay it easy, I'm new in this section. _Maiyoko Iwagashi, _I really HOPED you enjoy this futile attempt at making a beginning D: Well, I hope this won't turn out like my other stories that need an update every Saturday of a wait 'bout 2 weeks. Well, that ends what I gotta say. Reviews are highly appreciated, as it brings me much delight to even dance to the Barbie girl song—I mean, Carmelldansen. . .Urgh, uh. Review? :3**


	2. Waver

**A/N**:** Gawd, this took me forever D: I give cookies to my wonderful three reviewers! You made me so über cheerful! xD Which is why I finally present a new--and at last--chapter~! HUZZAH! Now I'm kinda feeling guilty, mostly for what I have in store in future chapters. x3 Aren't I just the devious one? MWAHAHAHAHA. Oh, and one of my reviewers? Spam me if you want, not like I mind! XD Enough chatters, on with the fic! Psh, the middle was a motherfawker to write/type. ;~;  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: Nothing much really, well, '_thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. I still don't know if Albel is in character, well, mostly for the last part I wonder 'bout. The whole scene just stirred and pushed my other idea out of the way, I even felt a fight going on. o.o Uh, yeah, er. . .I'm strange that way~! :3 I also realized, yet another short chapter! D-:  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi_, seriously! Go on and read her fics.  
**Disclaimer**: I WILL SLAP THIS ACCURSED THING. Okay, that's it . . .Time to go to my local insane asylum--no own. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. xDDD;  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead, you're free to choose which one~ Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Rebecca St. James - _Lion_  
_Equilibrium - Mana_  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Waver**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

"Out of the way!"

Albel shoved aside the unlucky maids in his path, cursing under his breath when stomping up to the watchtower. The soldiers gave him profound stares why the swordsman would be up in the chilly weather than resting in the sanctuary of his own room, yet they never asked, rather keeping a safe distance away. One subordinate received a nasty glare that motioned him away from the scope—it looked exactly like an old world telescope—which Albel quickly peered through the lens as he finally got the position. From one direction to the next, he finally took sight of that teen: Fayt. The blue haired bowed to an elderly lady, taking a basket of leftover bread and fruits along with him.

Fayt walked along, and then afterwards, Albel had a hard time keeping trace since the adolescent walked through the many narrow open ways. He settled down on the corner of the building, nibbling away the bread. Children began to gather—being the kind-natured being the blunette was—Fayt offered the basket to the children. With no hesitation, they took the basket and waved their thanks, leaving the Leingod with only a piece of bread. Albel growled, "What a naïve fool."

Fayt rested on the snow floor, bundling up in rags he wore as that was his only garments, as the blue-haired finished up his small meal, he went into rest. Ignoring all the whisper coming along from town dwellers and cocky rich folks, for there was nothing good coming from the silent chatter. Not like Albel could hear, only watching from far above the castle, snickering at Fayt's sleeping place. "Ah, how the lowly live. Pitiful."

"What a surprise to see someone such as you to even gives a single thought."

Growling, the set of scarlet eyes peered over to the old senior approaching closer. He took the scope from Albel's hand—as well about keeping silent of the new sword obtained—then gave a hardy chuckle, "He would look like a fine boy if trained! I see him as brave sword-wielder."

"Where are you getting at, you old coot?" Albel's eyes narrowed into deathly glowering gaze.

"You _do_ like to brag about your skills, why not put them to the test? Make that boy your apprentice, train him. With your excellence, that should be no trouble, especially if he is ever to become noble warrior." Woltar let go of the scope, letting his words drive into Albel's skull as the senior descended down the flight of stairs.

Albel placed one finger on his chin, actually giving the idea a thought. A sly smirk formed on his lips, one scarlet orb peered back to lens as he still sees Fayt resting peacefully, "This might actually work to my advantage. I'll show him a training session of pure hell." With that said, the swordsman gave an evil chuckle, ignoring the side-glances of the soldiers around him. Satisfied for the next sort of entertainment about to be brought, Albel headed downstairs with several maids quickly rushing out of the way, his gauntlet-hand manage to snatch an apple from one of the fruit bowls a chef carried around. His fangs chomped into the delicate skin of the fruit.

_'Just like the snake--_

Tossing aside the half-eaten apple, the abrupt sound of the slamming door alarmed all from the other side, wondering if it was ever safe to draw close and ask what's wrong. Albel sat down to the table centered in the room, smirking at the red wine slurring down to the metallic goblet, the scarlet liquid creating drops around the table, one finger twirled around the ledge of the goblet, a reflection matching that of the amused smirk on the double-color haired.

_--who has already found its prey.'_

A mental image appeared in the wine, a picture of a smiling Fayt which made Albel scowl. Chugging down the drink, his free hand batted away to the goblet until it hit the floor with a 'clunk.' Albel placed his body on bed, nuzzling into the warm, wool blanket that penetrated through the stonewalls with a cool breeze blowing in.

He'll be damned to ever stoop low and sleep in the middle of the harsh winter, just like Fayt.

---

Strapping the fur robe around his neck, Albel adjusted the katana around his waist, making sure it will just not come off at anytime. Feeling prepared to step outside, he noted to bring extra Fol, just in case there was a need for bribery to occupy his time for one simple boy. Biting in the icy wind that attacked his legs like daggers, Albel nodded off the feeling and wandered into the narrow corners and alleyways of Airyglyph, only to see more of the ugly and gruesome of several living through poverty, be it freezing from the snow or starving from it.

Strolling along to the east end, blood-red eyes wander around the other narrow vents, ignoring some pedestrians talking, wondering why the presence of Albel the Wicked would be anywhere near the dumps, no less searching within the heaps of poverty. Albel halted when he heard a familiar voice of that same blue haired teen, except accompanied with a girlish giggle. Following the traces of the sound, Albel's red eyes gazed at a brunette kissing Fayt softly on the cheek, whispering barely audible words of utmost caution.

"Wretched girl, out of my sight."

The brunette girl gasped, squeaking before running out of sight as commanded. Fayt's emerald eyes wander to the drifting girl, soon his only view was a mere brown dot. Redirecting his gaze at Albel, and Fayt cocked his head to the left. Numb fingers compressed on tattered shoes, rocking his body back and fourth, Fayt spoke, "That wasn't polite." A small grin plastered on the pink cheeks due to the cold affecting his skin, the blunette was definitely aware saying something as he said would hit the right spot for an argument, or even a fun way to get the swordsman angered.

As a response, the older of two grunted in response, "Who are you to judge my actions?" Taking a mental note to try to act 'kind', Albel rolled his eyes, turning his back to Fayt, "Come, fool. Woltar expects your presence."

So much for kind.

Fayt only laughed at the bitten back temperament from Albel, how it was just splendid to get him mad. After the teen quit rocking back and fourth, he slumped his body in the snow and closed his eyelids. Albel turned slightly, growling at the sight of such an impudent pest not abiding to order from someone far superior. Curling his heel to a certain angle, Albel crept closer to Fayt, the sharp claws of the gauntlet pressing down on Fayt's half-bare shoulder. From the blunette, one emerald eye grimaced at the invasion of personal space with swordsman towering over him, daunting Fayt with a low level of inflicting pain. The metal claw managed to sink into the skin, creating a thin stream of flawless red blood.

"Don't waste my time."

Shrugging off the gauntlet in his skin, Fayt closed his eye once more with the grin imbedded on his face that never left, "I'm not forcing you to stay. For all I know, I can just assume you just want me to keep you company."

_'Insolent worm! Damn that old coot, what makes this child any better than the rest of the useless men in our army?'_

Albel sighed in exasperation, scarlet orbs glaring down on Fayt, "Famished?"

The blue haired teen blinked rapidly, nodding as he commenced a devious plan of sheer annoyance.

---

With a single twitch of his eyebrow, Albel had a seat across from Fayt in a square wooden table; the swordsman had his arms crossed at the whole array of complete and incomplete plates left to go. The shop owner kept perfect track of the order, gleeful to the price that kept stocking up, much to Albel's dismay. The boy ate two apple pies, a whole fruit bowl—a portion was Albel's fault since he has not eaten much and did crave at least for some grapes—and list goes _on_ with content. Rubbing his temples, at least the owner was willing to give a discount since he _is_ Albel the Wicked.

Fayt chomped off a pork piece, chewing it with much delight when he caught Albel giving a deathly glare. The swordsman released one arm, a finger tapping impatiently on the table, "Are you quite done? You are aware that after this we're heading to the castle."

Fayt swallowed the meat, licking of the savory taste of the sauce of the previous beef slice the teen had just consumed, "Don't wanna."

Albel pounded both of fist on the table, shaking the water in a wooden goblet, stirring the little droplets on the table and the pork. Overlooking the fact, whilst Albel's rage on Fayt who ate peacefully, sipping on the stew right beside him.

"What is that suppose to mean! What kind of repayment is this for all this food _I_ purchased?!"

The double-haired color man drew out his katana, the blade pointing directly on the blunette's nose, the edge drawing dangerously close to the teen's nostrils. Fayt, unfazed, held the katana blade with two fingers, directing it towards his heart instead, "For a free-willed killer, I thought you would know where one of the fatal points are."

Albel growled, pondering why he couldn't just go on with it and strike this impudent child in the heart, it will most certainly bring him joy to see bloodshed, no less from someone who never planned on obeying him in the first place. Yet, he hesitated at the very moment; the blade was practically trembling on the spot, whilst Fayt just munching on a corn cob with his eyes closed as he saw no reason to be afraid of empty threats. Crestfallen, the owner watched as some customers sway away from the bickering two—especially since one carried around and even exposed a dangerous weapon—and decided to quickly come to Fayt and pour a certain substance in his drink.

Never noticing, Fayt pried one eye open, sipping on the wooden goblet with much enjoyment to the strange water's taste. His vision grew hazy in one moment; a little evil grin appeared on his lips when looking into the water to identify fusion off the odd taste and certain affect, nevertheless playful when realizing what it was.

"Seeing how you're sending murderous vibes, I'll go on _one _condition! Once you accept, you can't refuse me." Albel shuddered when he felt Fayt almost purr out the "me" in the sentence, the shiver crept on his spine when Albel read too much into the purring thing.

_'He seems much different than before.'_

"What would that be?"

Looking down on Fayt's drink made Albel's face scrunch up in disgust to the putrid scent of the liquid, one eyebrow raised skeptically to the odd color, _'That's not water…'_

Fayt looped his finger around the metal collar attached to Albel's neck, in a quick second; Albel's eyes went wide to the new distance between the two males. Beyond the safe detachment of several inches away, now they brushed nose to nose, and it seems Fayt was drawing closer beyond personal space.

"I want to taste you." Fayt said quietly enough, disregarding all looks directed to them.

To this, Albel twitched: _'I'm going to—'_

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N**: **Hehehe, going to what? ;D Somewhat obvious what Albel is gonna do, but I just wanted to mix around the fun. Eh, this time I really tried to check for mistakes, thank goodness my schools has microsoft 2008 version, yet I know it didn't find them ALL. 8B Now then, I can't promise a speedy update. I still got a list to go on what to do afterwards. DARN MII PROCRASTINATION! Well, what can I do? I am just one lowly person xDD The snake thing, I'm trying to get with the apple and the snake form Adam and Eve. Oh, you will surely see why(even if there is a bit of a mix). The girl who kissed Fayt on the cheek was Sophia. Kays? Any who... Hope ya liked it~ Review? n.n 'Cause you know what? That makes me happy and spirited enough to TRY to update faster. Okies? Okies. XD**


	3. Troubling

**A/N**:** Dayum, been a while, don't ya agree? Sorry, I was kinda wrapped up in school and just moved! :D Except, something is wrong with my mom and causing me stress, thus it's hard to write or have time. Plus, my connection was down for a few days, which made it even harder. Sigh, glad it's over now. Enjoy~!  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: Nothing much really, well, '_thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. Doesn't make much sense or speedy? Yeah . . . I'm just going along with the flow of 'cause my brain is dead, but still typing at the same time. Foreshadowing here...THIS IS GONNA REMAIN **T**. As in the **rating**, don't assume I'm changing the rating, 'cause, well...you'll see. 8D Oh, and Fayt's character in this chapter is _**UNPREDICATBLE**_ to the point where you might drool. Chyeah. XD  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi_, seriously! Go on and read her fics. Do it, do it, doooo it~!  
**Disclaimer**: Pfft, pfft, pfft. You thought I owned? Pshaw, I WISH. Well, not really. I might just make the game corrupted. Ahem. . .—cough, cough—BOYS LOVE~!—cough, cough—XD  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~ Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Groove Coverage - Poison  
_Secret__Garden__ - Silent Wings  
_**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

_**S**erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Troubling**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

_'I'm going to—no, I should KILL him.'_

Albel's finger traced around the table for an item, it was fleshy and squishy, the swordsman plopped a blueberry on Fayt's lip, making the younger one stop midway in bewilderment. Before Fayt even had the chance to suck and swallow, a fist came crashing down on his skull, all his emerald eyes can catch was Albel gritting his teeth wrathfully with a speckle of pink-infused-red flushness. The impact on his noggin made everything look like there was double, until his eyesight finally reverted back normal and Fayt rubbed his noggin gently from the aching bump created on his head, "What the hell! Can't you take a joke? Geez!"

In the very cornerstones of Albel's mind, there was a certainty he would just unleash his fury with his katana, or rip out Fayt's tongue with his gauntlet. Restraining himself, he kept his katana secured around his waist, "Whatever toxin is in that drink surely drove you to unthinking stupidity. Come before I willingly slit your throat."

Slamming down the Fol on the table, the pair exits the little shop, the warm atmosphere of cinnamon apple spices vanished when said setting changed to the cold snow sinking through the fibers of Albel's footwear. The double-colored haired man never looked back to see if Fayt was following him, yet the swordsman felt no presence behind him. With an aggravated growl, Albel cocked his head to the side, scarlet orbs looking around the surrounding area. Sighing in exasperation, he took notice that the blue haired teen resting soundly on the snow, more or so, appears like just a dead body in the flurry.

"Hope he gets hypothermia."

Albel got a good grip on the ragged clothing of Fayt, dragging him over to the soldiers who looked at him oddly when entering the gate of the castle, Albel ignored all who asked if he needed assistance. Upon entering his room and closing the door shut, the swordsman released all his dragging efforts and gave a sinister chuckle when Fayt's head just impacted on the floor without warning. Albel kneeled beside, one metal claw of his gauntlet traced around the teen's hair to his throat, "Rest while you can, for I shall soon show you Hell."

Albel grabbed an apple from his fruit bowl, gazing down at the shine on the red skin, his teeth munched down, licking the small juices around his mouth, "Wretched being, let this be your punishment for curiosity."

_"I want to taste you."_

Albel automatically shuddered; the swordsman didn't even notice his apple fall to the floor from the sudden memory not too long ago. It sent a shiver down his spinal column, and so he took a seat on the corner of his bed, one hand covering half his face, "…Why in Apris' name did I remember that?"

Nodding off the feeling, Albel departed the room and back to the main chamber where Woltar eagerly awaited the good news. To his relief, Vox wasn't still not back.

All the while, Fayt eyes formed into slits, a huge smirk plastered on his face. A smear of blood dropped from his lip, his thumb quickly wiped it away. His emerald orbs were fixed on the bloody thumb, licking it with the smirk still there, "Going to show me Hell? I wonder how he's going to go about that with me on his mind." Clutching the apple left half bitten on the floor, Fayt crunched a piece on the other side, "Cheers to my little victory!"

Back on the scene with Albel, he was actually forced to eat a meal without fruits ever since Woltar would never stop his whole worrying spree. Yet, the red-eyed man looked down at his food, waiting as if it were going to grow legs and move. Woltar shook his head in annoyance, "Word spreads fast around the castle. Is it true you manage to get the child?"

Albel began poking the meatloaf with the fork, "Why doubt me? Of course I did."

"Oh? With what methods?"

If the swordsman were drinking any sort of liquid, he would just spew it out.

"That is—not of your concern, old coot."

Woltar laughed, and then he exits the room.

---

Practically disgusted with the meal, he only ate one-fourth of it, this time; Albel was engrossed polishing his katana. Wandering back into his room, there was something weird when his door was slightly open. Furrowing his eyebrows, he peeked inside and notices the apple rested on the table instead of the floor, dangerously closing to fall from the ledge. The color of the flesh was an ugly yellow color, rocking back and fourth until it finally hit the base.

Albel advert his eyes back to the entrance, asking a fellow maid busily carrying a tray of tea and its pots.

"Oh, that boy? He went off saying 'He'll find me', and just ran off out of the castle…"

Albel's eyes twitched to how dim-witted the maid is to just leave Fayt to set out when he had nuisance just dragging the immobile body to the castle. Now he has to go off, scampering this cold town for one simple rebelling teen?_ 'I should have just killed him when I had the chance.'_

There was always a possibility to just forget about Fayt and just gather better soldiers, but the nagging part of his head told him otherwise. Rather that, it would just a soon-to-be-expected lackluster talk and lecture why he just let Fayt depart, complements from Woltar. Growling, Albel shoved the maid to the floor, too enraged enough to be concerned even if glass items fell and scattered the flooring.

And so, Albel never was aware how time-consuming he searched.  
It might have been better to just ask.  
Or even order one of the soldiers to look around the area.

"You are so stubborn, you know that?"

The shock made Albel jolt forward, hitting one of the metal poles in the process._ 'That was very unlike me…'_

What's worse, Fayt was laughing from the ledge of a house, sitting perfectly still while his legs swished back and fourth. "Are you alright?" Fayt manage to choke out those several words from the glee of laughter that made his stomach hurt.

An aggravated swords wielder treacherously drew out his katana, "Return to the castle."

"Let me think about it…" The bright green eyed placed a finger under his chin, tilting it slightly as he pretended to think hard, "Oh, right! No." Dropping down his hand back to his side, Fayt lifted his legs up as Albel attempted to cut off them off.

"Worm! I will not repeat myself! Come down here before the pierce those eyes of yours."

"Hmm? All talk--" Fayt sprang across, latching onto a close metal pole, swinging himself to another close ledge thick enough to be able withstand the impact, "--no bite."

Albel growled.

"You know what I want. Do it and I'll accept going to the castle." said Fayt, smiling genuinely as ever.

When the swordsman was going to question, the newfound smug smile on Fayt's face reminded him of what happened in the shop.

Albel: "You said that was joke!"

A moment passed with silence…

Fayt pointed his index finger to his face, "I'm serious here."

The scarlet eyed took the idea to contemplation, it seemed to be the only potential resolution, "…You just might escape again, and I might as well just imprison you with shackles and chains."

"As satisfyingly kinky that sounds, I give you my word!" Fayt even placed one hand to his heart while the other was held up in the air as a loyal honor.

Albel cringed when he noticed some town dwellers stopping to browse at the two, giggling and overhearing the situation, momentarily gritting his teeth to how expected nosy people are, especially listening on to the conversation of his no less! Snarling, the swordsman took a grasp on Fayt's wrist, dragging him farther away to the back of brick houses where the poorer or less unfortunate lived, and it seems they could care less about the two entering inferior quality territory. Albel clasped his gauntlet hand to shield Fayt's eyes, in response Fayt shook his head to get a good view, but to no avail.

_'I-I am making a fool out myself!'_

For the small breeze with the swishing winds of snowy chill passing between Fayt's legs shiver, practically limping to the stabbing needles of the ice that felt like white-hot knives trickling down warming water—or blood, even though that wasn't the case. "I'm wait—" Was all the emerald orbed managed to say, his bottom lip was caught between a crooked kiss and a tiny exposure to a warm tongue with the slightest tint of saliva. The double colored hair swayed away from Fayt, mentally agonizing 'kissing' a peasant: a nobody.

_'All for that old bag!'_

The metal claws sunk into Albel's skull, exaggerating the thought of trying to make his noggin bleed from self-loathe at the moment, even making a list of those lower-class to him was inadequate. Alternatively, Fayt felt no rose-colored sensation, but rather a very loud laugh came out; he clutched his stomach and his bottom landed on the icy cold snow. A tear from the outburst made him calm down, and Fayt tried to clear out the words albeit his laughter yet ceased, "You know, Albel," Fayt let his laugh die, only giving the remains a quiet chuckle, "If you actually kiss anybody like that, I can only imagine their reaction!"

Albel stood up from his spot, swaying away a little bit further to try avoiding the subject, but Fayt was more perspective than meets the eyes. He noticed a rather stranger reaction than usual, no remarks or name-calling based on insects, or anything closer to an arthropod of the sort. Fayt stood up as well, poking his head to annoy Albel for attention. When appearing left to right like a little irritating pest, Albel had enough strength to ball up his fist close enough to hit Fayt, rather which he ducked in time.

Fayt: "Could it be...that you never kissed somebody, Albel?"

Fayt persisted to know more, creeping more into the information that appears to have endless bounds, and it appeared there was only one way to do so: tickling. Fayt cracked his knuckles; sneaking his fingers close to the exposed skin, then finally Fayt wriggled his fingers around Albel's exposed torso. Albel cringed, biting in laughter from the constant touch around his body, it almost felt disgustingly joyous. The swordsman prepared his gauntlet, swiping unsuccessfully to at least scratch the teen's fingers, squirming away to break free and strive not to laugh.

"Damn it, no, I never had! Q-quit touching me, fool!" Albel pushed himself away, viciously huffing from anger and exhaustion; he tried to catch his breath before calming down and regaining composure, "How dare you!"

The blue haired grunted, puffing up his cheeks and crossing his legs Indian-style, "How dare I not? Sorry, but I'm so happy I got to be your first--no matter how horribly displaced."

Albel never answered, expecting fully for the blue haired boy to follow him along the way. The stroll felt like a bubbling and fuzzy feeling—more or so in Fayt's position—but Albel kept that awful looming glower that made all quiver in fright and swiftly tried to avoid his course, he even went his way to kick a child the stood before whom was eating until its food with now rotten with snow, dirt, and glass. Since he would never apologize, Fayt did the apologizing instead to the peasant. By the time they reached the steps, the short old man stood firm near the entrance, shivering lightly from the windy breeze, yet his face remains neutral. His bristly eyebrows rose, becoming aware of the pissed swordsman and a dirty, but naturally smiling blue haired teen coming along. Woltar raised his arms, his hands clapping with relief, "So he has come, unscratched too. Wonderful!"

Albel scowled, avoiding talking to Woltar and rather stomping towards the stairs, his shoes clattering the items around while the wood creaked loudly through the first floor. Fayt shrugged, waving at Woltar as a subtle 'hello' when Woltar motioned Fayt to enter the castle, Fayt kicked off the snow on his ragged shoes before entering.

"Hello youngster, follow the maids so they can give you a good bath, the others will prepare a meal."

Fayt paused, nodding then, "Alright, thanks. So, uh...where do I sleep?"

"In a guest room that will be prepared momentarily."

Woltar turned around, going around in a bee-line towards one of the rooms; his shoulder was tugged by Fayt quickly, making the short senior look up, "Yes?"

"Actually, Albel wouldn't mind at all for me to sleep in his room."

Woltar raised his eyebrow high, apparently stunned by the comment by keeping quiet. There were so many questions piling in mind that there was no way to say it or express it.

Fayt: "That reminds me...do you have some rope?"

---

Plopped on his bed, scarlet eyes were lost in the amidst of thought and anger boiling down in his veins, his jaws were sore from gritting on them much too long, and even in much more pain when his sharp tooth accidentally bit down on his tongue while eating a grape. If lady-luck was damning him now, chocking on water would be the next step once his door slammed open as Albel was sipping now on water. A maid huffing with hands on her knees, bubbles and splotches of dirt all over, with his elbows he raised his body, red eyes squinting into a death glare to the maid following near. One she regained her breath and equanimity; she clasped her hands together, bowing her head, "Excuse my rude interruption! Please, we all need your aid taking care of Master Fayt; he refuses to listen to us! He wanted your presence, please help us!"

"No."  
That was his answer: straight out, blunt, and right to the point.

Albel Slumped his body back on the bed, he took a long gulp of water that chugged down his throat. Ignoring all pleads, one eye open in shock when maids where running around in the background with a half-naked teen running even faster. Lady luck didn't curse him by chocking, but instead spitting the liquid and spewing the substance on his legs and body, dropping the wooden cup to the floor. Pushing aside the maid, Albel's gauntlet claws sink deep in the wooden door, little bits chipping off and sticking to the metal.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks, even Fayt clutching the towel around his waist even tighter, the soap suds following a slippery track on the stone tiles, water dripping from his blue hair, his fringes covering his emerald eyes glittering in delight. If Albel wouldn't have been born into hate, murderous tactics, slightly abusive, and sadistic, Fayt could have the only cheesy scenario of both running into each others arm.

"Albel! Get these strangers away from me, I don't want anyone to touch me...You wash me!"

Albel managed to totter away from a glomp coming his way. Fayt landed painfully on the floor, his chin slightly bruised, cut, and slightly reddish-pink from scraping the delicate skin on the stone tiles implanted in the dried tar—a substitute for concrete— drip of blood proved that the scratch made it bleed a few drops. A little devious plan bunny came into mind, Fayt's bawled his fist together, scraping at his fingers on the rocks, emerald eyes gathering tears to a puddle of green glittering eyes, "You--you let me get hurt. How could you?" In the instant, Fayt wiped away the crocodile tears from his eyes with his palms, "I'm cold, I'm hurt, and you're not going to do anything...?"

Albel: "Are you kidding me? You are_ not_ hurt." Albel tried to pry his eyes away, trying to look everywhere instead of Fayt's half-naked body, the water dripping down from hair to arms, sliding down across his chest and to the towel. The candle lights scattered around the castle can even bring out the grimmer on the teen's wet legs. Clasping his gauntlet claws to his mouth, he prevented to show an escape of drool coming from his mouth.

"Are too! And it's your fault!" Fayt exclaimed, twitching in anger before lifting his body from its sore slouching on the sturdy floor. When getting up as feet touched stone, Fayt grabbed Albel's wrist, dragging him over to who knows where.

"Who do you think you are? Don't touch me, maggot!"

Down a flight of stairs, they reached a center piece where a large bucket rested, those who deserve got a good wash and were able to bring it outside if it was actually summer—thus not quite so often—and so large enough to fit about two to four individuals, as it was wide, so was it tall. A little step board may it possible to sink into the watery suds and water itself remains there. Fayt manage to tug all of Albel's weight—more like Albel was purposely dragging his feet for extra weight, in an attempt to go squirm away—and dumped him into the water. The wet liquid made Albel shiver, his legs rubbed against a rough material instead of the oak of the tub, the feeling was removed when it brushed against his skin as it was pulled, and confused scarlet eyes did a double take when gazing at the rope, the item which Albel must had felt.

Suddenly Albel realized his wrist were tied together, being pulled backwards behind his head along with his arms, a sudden tension and nervousness made Albel glance up. Noticing a serious lusty fog in Fayt's eyes, making the chill from the water seem like nothing.

The towel soon was drooping from Fayt's waist, soon going to slide off due to the excess water on his body and trying to drift away the cloth, making Albel more awkward to even speak up.

"Albel, you're so pretty..." whispered Fayt, quietly and hushed with his warm breath creeping closer to Albel's neck, and soon immobilizing the swordsman from any body movement once the towel slipped away from Fayt's waist and drifted along the water of the vast tub.

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N: Well now, March felt like a death month. Who knows, hopefully April won't be that way either. Doubt it, I'm gonna have a week off, starting today until next, next Monday. :D HALLELUJAH~! Review? n.n;; I know, mistakes are everywhere, what'dya expect? I ain't the best in the world~**


	4. Two faced

**A/N**:** I was hoping for a second update during the week I had off, sadly I couldn't make it. Sigh, and my week-long exam is finally done, just like my school year. I ain't a fan of doing the work, it's just my friends :D It's been a very quiet week without having them around. And so, that quietness and the party I went with my friends (****Reunion****? xD) and I got the most partially brilliant idea! Yet it was hard deciding between the two--I mean, three scenarios. Hope ya liked the one I picked, I'll explain why I decided on said case, but not now. FYI, this might be a tad rushed 'cause I don't wanna lengthen this plot idea chapter thingy for another chapter. Too much trouble.  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: Nothing much really, well, '_thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. I also realized, yet another short chapter! D-:  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi_, seriously! Go on and read her fics.  
**Disclaimer**: I WILL SLAP THIS ACCURSED THING. Okay, that's it . . .Time to go to my local insane asylum--no own. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. xDDD;  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~ Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Relient K – Be my escape  
_SecretGarden - Silent Wings_  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Two-faced**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

"Albel, you're so pretty…" whispered Fayt, quietly and hushed with his warm breath creeping closer to Albel's neck, and soon immobilizing the swordsman from any body movement once the towel slipped away from Fayt's waist and drifted along the water of the vast tub.

Albel's mind panicked, no doubt Fayt breathing pace and expression can only mean one thing and can be thought of as such: '_imbecilic horny bastard!' _The swordsman bit his tongue, bucking up his knee upon Fayt's abdominal area. Through succession, Albel took this opportunity to use his bind up wrist, his bony elbow slamming onto Fayt's skull, creating a small swelling on his noggin, throughout it all, Albel panted savagely as he ripped the ropes by gnawing on them with his teeth. Albel didn't give a second glance, his feet scrambling to get out of the tub without tripping or slipping, mumbling colorful curses for every step he took.

"Tch, for sure I thought he would give in!" Fayt pouted, crossing his arms whilst his head accidentally knocked the wooden tub on the same spot of swelling, making him hiss in utter pain. Fayt took his bath, ignoring the persistent maids questioning his authority not to touch him. Yet the menacing aura of 'stay the hell away from me' was in the air.

The blunette gathered his new clothing especially suited for fighting and adventuring, including a sheathed sword in place. His blue boots clicked along the hallway, a churn in his stomach made him halt before peering inside Albel's room, nervous if it a wise move enter the domain with a pissed of red-eyed monster. The brown arm warmer squeaked as he clenched his fist, making Fayt more anxious to go inside when Albel perfectly heard that. Gulping down the lump in his throat, the blunette entered with vigilance, keeping a bright smile plastered on his face.

Albel sat on a chair, wiping of his drenched hair with a towel and seemingly disregarding Fayt entering his room. His half-wet gauntlet hand searching throughout the wooden cabinet for a hairbrush, then his claws gripped the handle tightly once the brush ran through the tangles in his hair. Albel's fingers fiddled his hair wrappings, the large white strand circling the floor and releasing the longer stands of wet, but silky bi-colored hair.

Fayt gawked.

"Close your mouth, fool." Hissed Albel, brushing the tight knots at ending tips of one section of his hair.

"C-can I brush your hair? It's so--" Fayt pondered the moment, too terrified by Albel's reaction if he said 'pretty', "--nice."

Albel grunted, he tossed the brush across his shoulder, landing crookedly on Fayt's palm as he scrambled to keep it on one single hand. Holding out a few strands of hair, Fayt delicately brushed past the long bi-colored hair, staying alert towards knots and tangles hidden beneath all that head of hair. The silence felt comforting to them both, especially to Albel's view to let someone that was practically a stranger brushing his precious hair - not even the maids were allowed to do so.

The peace was broken from a shuffling of feet concealed by the oak door, a pale-yellow piece of paper emitting raspy noises as it was pushed deeper until it met the other side of the door: the side Fayt and Albel seem to be. The hairbrush was placed aside, letting the bi-colored locks drift away from Fayt's fingers and the lingering of silk sensation to be long gone. His boots clicked when kneeling down, opening the crumbled edges on the note.

The swordsman blinked, noticing the brushing and ease he felt just a minute ago has already vanished. Tilting his head, scarlet eyes were fixed from the floor to Fayt's ass.  
For some reason, he subconsciously stared that whole time while Fayt skimmed through the passage.

"What do you know! The anniversary of the King's birth is tomorrow night! Can I go?" Still kneeling down, Fayt crooked his neck to the side, blinking before taking notice in what particularly Albel's eyes seem to be fixed at. A smug smirk formed on his lips, when a low, hushed, and seductive voice, he said, "Like what you see?"

Albel's hand reached for the brush, aiming towards Fayt's head with great succession to his flawless ability. Clapping off the imaginary dust off his hands, Albel began untangling his hair with his hand (not the gauntlet hand), roughly ripping out the knots due to the anger plummeting his heart.

The blunette rubbed the throb gently with one finger, mumbling a few words that were barely audible. Fayt stayed in his spot, too frightened to push the bi-colored man to further anger.

"So, Albel, am I allowed to go?"

"No."

Fayt pouted, crossing him arms in the way a child would, no less whining, "Why not?" His frown turned into a smile, "Unless you don't want me to associate with people - you want to keep me for yourself! Isn't that--"

Albel: "…On second thought, do as you wish. You're training starts bright and early anyway."

Bold and daring, the emerald orbed approached the swordsman with arms spread wide open, then embracing Albel's slim figure with a warm arms for the purpose of which is still unknown. The worse case currently is that Albel was still trying to untangle a knot, leaving his arm sticking out awkwardly out of the embrace.

"C'mon, show me a possessive side. Without it, I feel like there's a gap, just like in tub."

"…You've lost any trace kindness I was slightly going offer, instead of a bed of hay to rest in, you'll sleep on gravel with a wonderful aroma—suited much for yourself—of dragon urine. My suggestion is to back away_, _**now**."

The blunette grumbled, his lanky arms sliding away from Albel's body and regaining a much for firm position then the cringing one a few second ago, even if it feel simple fantastic to use the perfect moment to get enough body contact. A few seconds later, Fayt perked his head back in Albel's direction, "Wait, I'm sleeping on_ what_?"

---

On that night, it seemed the swordsman was as good as serious, Fayt mentally sulked sleeping on the uncomfortable gravel, but sighed with relief that he was at least considerate enough not to add dragon urine. The blunette shuffled for comfort, eventually one arm scratching against the tiles, making him hissing in pain silently. For the last time, Fayt dug his hand in the gravel for extra comfort, but once the sensation of warm wet fluid that has reached his fingers; he couldn't help but slowly lift up his hand. His emerald eyes were half-lidded as his face crinkled in disgust, "Aww_, ewww_."

Dragon urine.

Just great.

_'Just freakin' great...'_

The Leingod lifted his body from the gravel, preventing his left hand from touching any fiber of his clothing. Quietly tiptoeing to find a sink, a fountain, an anything that has water! Much to his dismay, there was no such thing in sight, and he can't even remember where what is what. Due to his inquisitiveness, he followed the steady trail of the castle, walking past various doors wherein everyone was fully resting during this chilly night.

Not like Airyglyph was ever a _warm _nation.

His curious smile formed a stern frown, scurrying to find the exit of the castle—except, this time he was actually able to locate the exit than any other room—the guards were fast asleep, neglecting their duties for some rest. Fayt slipped out of the castle with ease, picking up the snow and rubbing it mostly on his left hand. The cold shivers numbed his fingertips, and then he dropped the melted snow to the ground and trying his best to warm his hands in his pockets.

_'_He_ should be in Kirlsa.'_

_---_

Annoyed.

Yeah, that was definitely the word to describe it.

Albel was annoyed and not amused, the blunette he worked on so hard convincing to stay in the castle is gone from his gravel stack, the awful scent of dragon urine was no longer leaving a trace for the Leingod's whereabouts. Then again, the bi-colored man never considered looking outside his room for any trace of the teen, due to the fact that the swordsman just woke up from his oddly late noon rest.

A maid scampered the halls with a wonderful strum of humming emitting from her lips, she skipped jolly in her black flats with a basket of clothes jumping up and down along with the pace of her skipping, she did a double take when finally entering Albel's room - bowing her head with respect and back up, that is, "Did you have a well-earned rest?"

Albel blinked with boredom.

"We're all in pact for the preparation for the King! Count Woltar asked if you can assist him with a task, he even mentioned that Duke Vox will even cut his trip for a while just for this very event! Isn't all just exhilarating?" Giggling, she went back to skipping the corridors.

Nothing woke him better from his drowsiness from the mentioning of that accursed name: Duke Vox.

_'That man is better of dead.'_

Albel cracked his neck, lifting his body up from the bed as he finally stretched his arms; scarlet eyes kept lock on the gravel where Fayt was suppose to be. Albel's arms rested back on his sides, he exit his room and browsed the others area for Woltar or Fayt, either one will have one way to bug him.

The old man was on the first floor, watching the maids busily rush past him to get things in order.

"Called for me?" said the swordsman, descending down the staircase sluggishly.

The senior turned around, waving to Albel's direction, "I hope you slept well, we're going to Kirlsa to get several supplies. We would take the dragons, but I think a walk would lift our spirits, wouldn't you agree?"

The bi-colored male just yawned.

"Charmed. Why don't we begin to head off?"

Once Woltar took one step further, one of the younger maids stood in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently, "Count Woltar! It was exclusively mentioned you will distract the King today, and for Lord Albel to fetch the supplies!"

The word 'fetch' made Albel's eye twitch.

The small senior sighed, "Fine, we might as well send someone else. Albel wouldn't mind keeping Vox company, now would he?" The grin on Woltar's face was proved once Albel rapidly walked outside, informing he's still taking the dragon and will be back. The mighty wings of the dragons flapped, letting Albel climb aboard before hoisting itself up in the air.

"To Kirlsa."

The snowy piles of snow gathered on the dragon, leaving the trouble to Albel to sweep of the mounds the gathered on the back so the flight can be quicker and efficient, and as well for no amount of snow to slow the trip. The dragon flew as speedily as possible to get out of the snowy nation, dissevering to warmer and not as snowy borders. From the lack of snow that was coming, the flight was quicker than expected, but it never finished to wretch his thought about actually having to be with a dragon.

For everything, he might as well detail how much he just actually loathes them.

Albel scrunched up his gauntlet claws into a fist, nodding off the memories from his blasted past, not like they could get him any more hateful. His mind was so occupied; it browsed on a next pick: Fayt. To begin with, his whereabouts are partially unknown—needless to say since Albel never checked the_ whole_ castle—and just what in Apris' name he could do about the celebration. Fayt being a commoner shouldn't even be allowed to watch, nonetheless have heard about it from note shoved into the door.

The dragon descended down, letting Albel get off so it can resume eating food in store from Woltar's own territory.

Albel strode the path, browsing the area and instantly cursing to himself that he never asked Woltar just was that was needed.

"Dammit, now what?"

Scarlet hues traced the stores; his mind had to click around things that maybe were absolutely necessary that wasn't seen around the castle. But first things first…  
Albel snatched a handful of blueberries from a vendor who slept on the job; his lost was Albel's gain. One delicious berry was plopped in his mouth, he smiled faintly from its wonderful taste - even more wonderful from stealing it from someone that might've actually needed the Fol for family or something of the sort.

"…Aww, c'mon Fayt. We really need to help them get ready! It seems like you're just slacking."

"Am not!"

The voices were accompanied by laughter, resulting in Albel's eyes frantically searching the direction of the voices. From a very off corner, one blond man with a finely toned body ruffled a head of blue hair: Fayt's.

"Don't worry; I heard that Duke Vox will be coming. So, I might get some infor--oh fuck."

Fayt stopped in his path once his emerald eyes locked with blood red ones, the distance might be several feet away, but he could recognize those pair of red eyes anywhere, no less with the gauntlet being an addition.

The blond one grinned, "What's up? It's like ya seen a ghost."

Fayt took several steps back, "Cliff…go bail, now!"

Cliff didn't ask, he whispered something as he scampered away from the scene and out of sight from the Wicked one approaching the blunette with so much as his intensive glare, the berries all squashed in his hand whilst the juice smeared, leaving a track of light purple juice on the pavement. Fayt stood still as ever, an idea of going off in a rapid dash to get away from Albel was futile, no less too late. His heart actually raced, the blunette tried to gulp down the tension by forcefully making his body move a step back. His pessimistic thought of the situation: _I'm dead, my throat is gonna be wrangled one way or another...dammit, dammit, dammit!_

The time came, and Albel looked clearly pissed off and looming over Fayt fidgety body.

"Ha…ha…Hey Albel, w-what are you doing here in Kirlsa?" Fayt nervously commented, but he wasn't sure Albel heard him from how quiet it came out.

The swordsman smirked, folding his arms as he had his fist prepared, "The real question is: why are _you_ here?"

The blue haired teen didn't get a chance to answer when pain scorched through his cheek, he hissed from the tingles it sent down his spine as one leg limped from shock. Albel had just smacked him, but that still didn't satisfy his fury, but he walked away without looking if Fayt was following.

Fayt cupped his cheek, biting his tongue to calm the pain.

When Cliff left, he whispered something before he departed the scene:

**_"Just don't get attached."_**

Emerald hues watched the bi-colored man as he drifted further away, "…As if."  
With one last growl, Fayt composed himself and followed Albel on the trail, pondering a thought pessimistically, _'This is becoming for trouble than its worth.'_

---

Fayt sniffled, the snow triggered his arrow to go off from direction of the objective: wooden soldiers that had large faded letters in red, but still noticeable: **AQUARIANS. **He frowned, preparing another arrow to be shot on these horrible wooden figures, his precision was excellent, but the snow foiled his every attempt. And if it just the objective that was the problem, it was staying out in the freezing cold training for who knows what - Fayt assumed it was payback and 'a part of training' all thanks to a certain Wicked one.

_'At least he's showing mercy_,' Fayt thought. From the soldiers who occasionally mumbled and grumbled mentioned Albel would be beyond strict, stretching to the limitation of a demon leader of the sort. Fayt laughed silently, aiming yet another arrow.

_'See, Cliff? What's there to get attached to?'_

With another failed attempt, Fayt grabbed one of the broken tipped swords, swinging it carelessly in the air. Fayt stood approximately eight inches away from the wooden figure, stabbing the broken tip into the chest area, notably the exact location where the heart resodes.

"And that's how it will be done."

The blunette's smirk turned into an artificial smile, he merrily skipped down the stairs as he eyed the corridors, Albel just happen to be walking by with a long sheet of paper in free hand, while the gauntlet claws gripped tightly on a bucket of water. Fayt waved one arm frantically, "Albel! How could you just leave me all by myself?"

Albel's eyes never left the paper; he picked up his pace and ignored the teen, "Maggot."

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N****: Well, forget my first idea. Seems this might reach to another chapter...sigh, I wanted it all done in one chapter and then progress. Well, not a lot came out as I hoped, but hell! At least I got this done at long last. Ugh, and I'm already annoyed 'cause I literally chugged down a lot of water 'cause one freakin' grain of rice got stuck in my throat! DX IT WON'T GO DOWN. Ahem, hope ya enjoyed, even though this was pretty sloppy. nwn  
Next up, here comes Vox~ The agony... xD And the real celebration begins! Puhzahh~! And for those who haven't notice, I addressed Fayt wearing the same clothes in the game. Sorry for the mistakes. .w.; Oh, answer da poll on mii profile! :D**


	5. Mistake

**A/N**: **Time for my rant~! Ugh, it's getting really FRUSTRATING trying to read/watch yaoi. My grandma has some sort of freakin' problem that she never wants to watch in her own room and would rather watch television in the living room: exactly where the computer is too. I can't read my f--ing mangas with her always watching here, and she so against these kinda things 'cause of super religioness. My mom is just as bad, she doesn't want to stay with my grandma too long, and decides to watch TV in the living room. WTFH. Can't I at least have a fragment of an hour ALONE to catch up yaoi smexiness? Jeez. DX And right now, my GRANDMA doesn't want to leave, STAY IN YOUR FAWKIN ROOM. OOOO:  
****Summary****:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: Nothing much really, well, '_thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. And yes, I did mean well when this is gonna be _**RUSHED**_, I did mention that I wanted to conclude this part and section of the plot idea so it can very well progress. Excuse that && enjoy. Pretty lengthy, by the way. Chyeah~ XD  
**Dedication****:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi_, seriously! Go on and read her fics. Do it, do it, doooo it~!  
**Disclaimer:** This gets even more and more depressing each time I state it, especially in my current condition no less now that I'm sick DX Don't own!  
**Song of choice/Playlist:** I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~ Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good. I added an extra—only for this chapter—for the **ballroom** part. Dunno, listen to go along with the ficcy.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~****  
**Aly & AJ - Chemicals react  
_SecretGarden - Silent Wings  
_**Tomb Raider 2 – Lara's ballroom music**_  
_**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:●●●●●●**x●●●●●●**:.

_**S**__erendipit__**y**_

---

---

**Mistake**

.:●●●●●●**x●●●●●●**:.

To start off the wonderful and fantastic evening:

_'What a damn pain the ass.'_

The bristles of the broom swept past the dark tar, forming the rocky surface of the castle floor that always left creases of dirt stuck between every last corner, worst since most of the lint-like specks have been trapped along with the tar. Nevertheless, the dirt smudge would remain even with full hours of cleaning of said stain with things such as the toughest scrubbers, or even someone's own fingernail. Thus, Fayt was truly and extremely annoyed with what he ended up with: cleaning duties. Albel had skimmed his list, and absolutely refused Fayt to anything close to using a knife—which meant kitchen duties were something he will not end up with—and feeding the dragons was out of the question, the blunette shook his head violently even daring to picture him getting close to the giant reptilian.

However, cleaning was just as bad as all the other following choices on the list, the worst possible case scenario was to stumble across the busy swordsman at his work for the King's celebration. Needless to say, Fayt would bother the bi-colored haired for no reason what so ever, but today is a major exception.

Fayt nervously chuckled, gulping down a lump in his throat if he ever imagined to _mess_ with the King on a celebration meant for him.

_'I want to know one thing…how the _hell _can I clearly visualize myself on a death row…? Speaking of which, I don't think I ever seen the King in person.'_

Fayt busily swept off the corridors that only lead to more corridors; hallway per hallway that needed no cleaning was dusted up from the tar that hid up some disgusting cobwebs. Spider scrambled away from the frightening bristles of the broom, scurrying towards the little holes in between the walls for cover. The emerald hued flipped over the broom, letting out a small "Eck" emitting from his mouth when eyeing the bristles full of dust, dirt, cobwebs, dead bugs and spiders, and traces of hair.

"This is just disgusting. I need an incinerator or something."

Fayt mused on to a certain door, it lead to nothing but pitch blackness, but the traces of light coped to show a small incinerator - exactly what he needed.

The teen looked both ways, just to make sure everything was in the clear, and just as he entered, the blunette dumped the broom in the fire, slammed the vault shut, and finally left.

_'Someone took it; yeah…I'll say that.'_

Fayt trotted out of the dainty corridors, returning back around the main entrance as maids busily rushed through one another to go through their duties. Some of then even had the nerve to shove Fayt aside to get through, half of them never even apologized.

_'I having nothing to do--'_ the blunette thought to himself on the steps, _'--so bored!'_

"Wretch! I'll have your neck if this atrocity is ever to pass even a morsel on the feast!"

Fayt's ears perked up, hearing that shrill cry from only one person can mean one thing: death or not, the lad wanted to bother Albel. He followed the voice of wrangling, including a sense of colorful vocabulary that lead to the kitchen. Slipping inside without anyone noticing, one old female stood clutching a little girl, trying to explain something about the bad mixture to be a result of a mistake, with the following about not being the small girl's fault.

"Deciding to lie, hm? At whatever time am I able to slit--"

"For Apris' sake, let that gory imagination slip for today, geez." Fayt crossed his arms, tutting at Albel silently with a glint of good natured-will in his faint smile, opposing the deep scowl on Albel's own lips.

Albel's scarlet orb twitched, his head sunk further into his shoulder whilst both hands clenching until at least one of them turned white, the swordsman crooked his head to at least look at Fayt with one non-twitching eye, "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Albel said, heaving a silent sigh as he relaxed both his shoulders and head to a normal position.

"That's fairly simple!" Fayt commented, draping one arm around Albel's shoulder, eyes still glistening with amusement when the swordsman visibly flinched, "You _always_ wanted _me_ to lead. Must I remind you who it was enjoying it in bed because they let _me_ take charge?"

Fayt boldly tugged Albel's shoulder, letting the bi-colored one lean slightly towards Fayt's level to get a quick peck on the cheek.  
Then the blunette scrammed for his life.

---

Everything was a complete success – or so to say.

Fayt thought plenty when he could avoid the fit of rage Albel might have left behind - but no, Fayt felt a twinge in his heart plummet when Albel actually never did a thing at all. When mistakably that the emerald orbed crossed paths with the ever-so-busy scarlet eyed, he just glanced at the blunette and kept on walking. Neutral expression, neutral frown…it was actually sending shivers down his spine even thinking about this dilemma. Fayt was so nervous that he kept his place in the watchtower for surveillance without being told. Albel was just about to say a few words of an order, but it was at _least_ something expressed in words than a quick stare.

Once blood-red eyes locked on with emerald, Albel descended back down the spiral tower and checking yet another thing on the damned list that occupied his time.

_'I'm not attached! I'm just bored out of my mind!'_

Fayt pumped a fist in mid-air, shaking off that accursed sentence that was frozen in his mind forever more - all thanks to Cliff. The blunette took a hold of the scope; a grin creeping on his face of all the people drifting the streets with their eager children, even the smaller of the children played or kicked the snow in their way with their tiny little feet. The smile dissolved into a sour frown with the hungry teens and children begging for food, usually ending up with snow or hearing the dirty mouths of some shop owners.

Like a chime, the wings of a dragon appeared from the corner of his eyes, some basket loads of food being carried off by one soldier.

Fayt peered down; it appeared to be a long jump from the watchtower to the snowy floor.

Fayt tightened the straps of his footwear, taking one stomp on the ledge with a major grin plastered on his face.

Then another leg as he finally squatted, eyes narrowing to latch onto the correct spot. Feeling every bit confident, Fayt leaped off the watchtower, miraculously gripping on the tail of the dragon, bringing the giant lizard a startle when it fretted to fly. The blunette snatched the basket from the soldier, dangling in mid-air with the tail being the only resource of help.

"Heh, I never cease to amaze myself." The blue haired teen muttered to himself, ignoring the frequent outburst from the soldier, but the blue haired didn't seem to care enough as he swung from side to side, then hastening up the speed of the swinging.

Fayt bit his tongue, squinting to see the nearest place to land without the dragon landing first.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He looked back at the watchtower; Albel gripped the edges for dear life as he watched Fayt dangling dangerously from such a height.  
Apparently and knowingly, the voice was in fact the swordsman.

Fayt waved the hand with the basket, "Hey there!"

Fayt let his hand free, his body appeared no more than a small blue dot to a barely visible black dot. It took forever to find him settled peacefully in the front entrance with the madly search of Albel's eyes from such a distance.

Even if the voice was barely audible, Albel manage to catch a little of what Fayt tried to yell out: "I'll be back!"

---

Albel paced his room frantically, one finger still resting under his chin in a heavy state of thinking. The evening was turning to night, and the celebration isn't long now, the entrance was blocked off for some individuals that arrived early and for some just trying to take this perfect opportunity to sneak inside the castle to roam. Everything was in order—sure, but Albel felt anxious during Fayt's disappearance, he even wondered why bother and just get on to do anything now that his list is done. The maids that gotten ready and barely enough social class were able to remain in the castle instead of having to stay within their own units.

One of the young male teenagers who also worked as a servant knocked lightly on Albel's half-open door, excusing himself as he entered with so much as a nod from the bi-colored hair, his scarlet orbs eyeing the maid's every move as the teen kept a safe distance away, he scrawny arms extending out neatly folded black clothing.

"Count Woltar requested for you to change into these. It's the same material and style, only in black."

Albel stopped pacing, eyes darting from the clothing to the lad, he even smirked how much the servant's face screamed 'Can I please go now?'

Albel: "I refuse, and my answer will not change. Get out."

The teen squeaked, tailing it out as quickly as he can with the clothing secured in his arms.

_'Now why can't I see that same fear in someone like Leingod?'_

Albel grit his teeth, hating every moment when the picture of that radiantly smiling blue haired and green eyed child: Fayt.  
The question is his location.  
And just in Apris' name is he doing?

Sighing, Albel strode out of his room and into the audience chamber where some maids were scattered around, excited and chattering to even be allowed for the celebration. The last thing being prepared was the vast table of food, Woltar stood on one side with a crooked smile on his old cheeks, examining everyone hastily placing more and more assorted cuisines.

Only this once Albel approached Woltar, "The clothes were absolutely unnecessary."

His shaky hand was raised to wag a pruned-up finger, "Is what you think. I'm not naming, but some of the workers put a lot of effort so they can ensure a spread of joy in your heart." Woltar let down his finger, settling it back on his side.

Albel raised an eyebrow, "What kind of a sick and delusional notion is that?"

The short senior laughed, but it sounded more like huffing air, "The same sick and delusional notion in order for a woman to grace her presence and sway your heart, or for that youngster to feel even more charmed. My words are exactly stated from what I've heard, mind you."

The swordsman clutched his stomach for the odd churn delving in the pain. He stood in odd silence before shaking his head and regaining stance, "For the love of…I can understand one part, but by the other…you don't mean that blue haired fool?"

"All up to your imagination." Woltar said as he finally departed away from Albel to examine the rest of the chamber's progress.

_'I feel a chill. And it's definitely not from the winds of this cold nation. Ugh…'_

A coming of scuffling feet alarmed most chattering women when they gazed with hands clapped together of the instrumentalist gathering in a large group, most had violins and violas, flutes, a grand piano that just appeared recently shined from tip to bottom. The vocalist came next; even some of the other hidden instruments were securely beyond reach in one corner of large black packing bags.

Albel soon lost interest watching the instrumentalist and vocalist idling in their corner, seemingly preparing for practice. Some strings from the violin played calmly, settling with the rhythm of the piano. If anything, it seemed to ease Albel to the tiniest extent from this demanding day.

"Oh, where is he…?"

The swordsman heard a divergent feminine voice, so it must have came from a busy maid. But once he actually turned to look, it looks no more than a brunette teen in a lowly butter cream dress, her boots clicked when sneakily roaming the hallways.

_'She looks familiar…'_

He shrugged off the idea.

---

_'I can't say I actually miss the cold.'_

Fayt always nodded when the little peasant children only thanked him, complimented him, he still nodded his head when they asked questions. His mind and present location was here for a purpose.

_'Where is she?'_

Once the children left with the basket of delicious food, fruits, and green veggies, Fayt was left there leaning against the wall of Airyglyph as snow piled on his blue strands, some of them piled on too much snow that it occasionally fell on his cheeks or nose. His eyes were half lidded, particularly annoyed when even the warmth and friction of his hands against his arms wasn't enough to sustain the cold weather. No less since he came here in the freezing cold for someone who wasn't even around.

Distastefully Fayt kicked the snow and left the path of the narrow passageway through the city, plus it was easy getting lost with the many homes and shops surrounding the landscape. He raised one leg, ready to kick the snow again, but a twinge of pain jolted through his body. The source was from his left ankle, he assumed the case and thought it might be because of that high-jump from the dragon to the ground.

Lovely, he was stuck with a sprained ankle.

His emerald orbs dejectedly gazed the path, gulping at the long site from his location to the castle.

_'This is so not my day.'_

Biting in every step the blunette took, he muttered a curse in his head.

_'This is gonna a long trip...'_

Miraculously, Fayt felt a little use to the pain from the long walk, his emerald hues widened when he noticed how dark the sky has already become and how many people has already loitered the front entrance. Women in long flashy gowns with jewelry being adored all around, accessories as pure as gold and pearls clanged from these bustling women necks, as well as their long slender fingers. What irritated him the most were the several ladies _fake_ laughter, _fake_ smiles, fake _everything_.

_'Pfft, as I expected. They are just as stuck up as their personalities and over-sized breast that they just_ love _to expose.'_ With that thought, Fayt shuddered.

The men were no better; there was already a bicker between two men about how better and wealthier they are. They stooped so low to even compare the things they have. To back up their statements, they tugged on their wives or lady of choice to even dispute which of them looked better. While some were more composed, they still exposed their richness with servants they brought along, or the diamond crusted rings on every finger.

Fayt rolled his eyes, smiling to at least some gentle ladies and gentlemen not peeping a word or rather keeping out of such childish arguments.

_'There is such a thing as "normal" after all.'_

The smile rapidly turned into a frown, _'How am I going to get through?!'_

The teen sliced through the crowd, getting a remark every now and what a "filthy boy" was doing in the crowd. He panted once he finally reached the metal gate that has finally considered being up now, just to prevent a riot to get in.

Fayt: "Let me in!"

The soldier didn't look at him, he stood stiff just like the solider across from him, a long spear held in their hands for a security measures.

Woltar just happened to come at the scene, his bagged skin forming a tiny grin, "Oho, what are you doing here?"

The blunette sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness…" his hands slid off the metal railings, but quickly shot back up, gently shaking the metal gate, "Count Woltar, can I please come through?"

"Hmm, I don't know," the senior said playfully, "Albel has been awfully sour once you left. He even muttered some death threats."

_'Amazing, I can feel the love.'_

Woltar: "We're about to open the gates. You can wait until then!"

Woltar left Fayt desperately behind, he felt nervous under the glares everyone who watched was giving him, it might of been the case that the blunette _did_ look out of place, his clothing was not really suited for elites and royalty, more for adventure and combat - things not elite-ish. With one heavy sigh, Fayt scaled the gate, listening to gasping from both women and men all around him when each gelid piece of metal sent shivers down his spine. Climbing one step forward at a time, Fayt winced from his position to the soaring pain in his ankle.

Fayt skittered his place on the gate, reaching his destination of the rusted ledge.

One swoop and Fayt successfully landed on the other side with a boastful smirk on his face. The sound of two metal pieces hitting each other made his eyes shot open; the soldiers blocked the entrance with their spears. Cautiously, the blunette placed one finger on the two spears, pushing them down ever so slightly and slowly at that fact.

"Look here, I'm a sword wielder trainee of Albel Nox." Fayt said, placing a finger on his chin and returning back on his side, the smirk growing more evil, "I also want to inquire that I'm his _favorite_, so I don't think it's wise to block the way with your weapons. And did you hear Count Woltar? Albel is in sour mood - he can take his anger on just about anyone."

The pair of soldiers gulped loudly, silently apologizing as they raised their spears to let Fayt pass.

The emerald hued did just that, skipping victoriously to the front entrance.

_'Fowl mood my ass, he just misses me.'_

He froze from his skipping glee, crouching down to examine the sprained ankle intensifying in pain from all the walking and scaling he's done today. The Leingod assumed by tomorrow the pain should be gone, it hurt, but it wasn't anything major at this point.

He let his bottom take a seat in the middle of the first floor—the pathway from the stairs were added last minute decorations—eyes examining the first floor with amazement. The floor was not only cleaned—even in the mess of this evening with the damned tar covering up the mess and would not be removed—but waxed to a perfect gloss, considering the tiles were just rocks sunk deep in tar. His emerald eyes even noticed the smallest things such as the walls newly painted from the visible cracks that belonged in the area not too long ago.

Large portraits of angelic beings and other fine masterpieces now hung around the walls, most likely it was used for more ways than one to cover up horrible mistakes, considering it's the only explanation why so many hung around. The finest veil covered most of the pillars, adding an eloquent touch to the once dull castle, and then came a wonderful rhythm from violins and piano to a loud yet beautifully sounding organ.

A maid dressed just for the occasion tried to shoo away Fayt from the floor, she whispered for him not to loiter the grounds and be in the main chamber or the miniature balcony.

The grandfather clock strung it long bell, according to schedule the soldiers let down the gates with bustling and impatient ladies and men rushing to enter as to block out the cold that lingered in their frosty bodies. Even those of the paler individuals gained some color in their cheeks with a tinted pink-rose color.

Fayt hurriedly scurried out of the way, heading towards the table with appetizers served along with the finest red wine. There were also cage cups that served cider, rum, and tea. Fayt picked up one of the cups, licking his lips as he approached the ladle for the wine, but his hand was smacked and the silicone handle hit the glass of the cage cup.

"What's your problem?!" Fayt soothed his hand, peering out of the corner of his eyes, shocked to see Albel was the perpetrator for swatting his hand.

"I would say the same to you. The wine is reserved for _adults_, not lowly children."

"I'm not a kid!" Fayt retorted back, huffing up his cheeks, "And I'm nineteen!"

The scarlet eyed smirked, "Drink milk, I heard it improves growth."

The blunette didn't help his own part as he childishly stomped his foot, "I'm not short!" Fayt eased his mind, coughing gently to let his cheeks to be not so huffy, and stood straight like an _adult _would.

They hushed themselves when the King presented himself, waving to all those who clapped and cheering for his celebration. The room fell in silence when Woltar lifted his hand, demanding the quietness for the King to speak. Fayt took a quick look. _'So that's what he looks like.'_ Then afterwards, he didn't bother listening after the King greeted everyone; rather he sneakily picked an appetizer from a wooden pick, stuffing the little meal inside his mouth. He moaned how delicious it turned out to be, but gladly thanked Apris that the sound wasn't loud enough for anyone but Albel to hear.

Albel scrunched up his face in disgust, taking one step away from Fayt so he could fully enjoy his little sneaky meal fest. Once the blunette noticed the sudden distant gap, that turned into a different story. The emerald eyed picked up another appetizer, making a bee-line until the pick kept poking Albel's cheek playfully.

"C'mon, say 'ahh.' I'm even being sweet as to feed you." Fayt whispered, persisting Albel even further that the prickly feeling wouldn't be going away any time soon.

"Foolish maggot, get away from me." Albel swatted away Fayt's hand, but that didn't stop Fayt as he tried even harder to plop the appetizer in Albel's mouth.

"I hope everyone will enjoy themselves, I can already see that one of my captains is having a delightful time already - refrain from playing with the food. Thank you." The King said, with a little glint of teasing in his smile.

Fayt listened at the last statement obliviously, "Who was playing with food?"

Albel cheeks turned a rosy pink, sinking his face in his hand in utter embarrassment, "I can't believe…he was watching that…all because…of this idiotic…foolish brat."

Fayt chuckled, casting his eyes in the crowd with couples already joining each other in a dance with their partners, some taking this opportunity to be seriously and sickly lovey-dovey with each other. The blue haired poked Albel's shoulder gently, "Hey, hey, Albel!"

More pokes.

Albel raised up his head to meet with Fayt, glaring with killing intent written all over his face, "Ask me to dance, I _dare _you."

Fayt pouted, pacing away from Albel after he was giving off 'I'm going to murder you' vibes and tensing Fayt even more in this party than it was already necessary.

_'Now what?'_

Fayt shifted past the crowd dancing, excusing himself for every time he bumped into couple when they danced in his way, making his destination to the balcony even harder. After the exhausting trip, the teen wasn't the only one residing there. A fair female rested her elbows on the railing surrounding the balcony, her silk brown hair covered up her face with gentle snow falling on her butter cream dress, her corset was a darker shade of champagne, hugging her body even more fairly and even giving up the appearance to being a woman at most despite her real age.

The vintage cloth swayed in the wind, along with the dress. She sighed; her bell-shaped sleeves rising up as she lightly placed her hand on her cheek.

"I couldn't even find him…"

Fayt noticed the dress even had some black smudges, but his thoughts were snapped from that proverbial voice.

"Sophia?"

The girl brushed her hair behind her ear, looking at Fayt's emerald orbs with her own pale-green ones. Her eyes watered tremendously when she tackled Fayt with an embrace, snuggling into his chest as her cold body turned warm from the heat radiated from the blunette's body.

They stood there as if time froze; ignoring the soothing music and only felt like it was just the two of them. Fayt hugged her back, running one hand through her hair to soothe her as she sniffled with warm tears streaming down her cheeks, "C'mon, Sophia, don't act like I'm dying. See? Right here in the flesh!"

She lifted her head, gently giggling as she finally let go of her crushing hug against Fayt.

"How can you blame me? _Someone_ just disappeared after that scary guy with the gauntlet for an arm came and took you away!"

_'Scary guy, scary guy…Oh, wait…She means Albel.'_

Fayt mentally snickered, "I'm perfectly fine. But what are _you _doing here?"

Sophia either ignored the comment or didn't listen to Fayt, "You owe me! I want a dance, they are playing the perfect couple song."

Fayt nervously laughed; at least his friend didn't seem too harsh on the subject of 'disappearing.' He would agree the song was perfect for couples to dance along to with their partners. He took her hand, nodding when at last guiding Sophia inside. During the mid-way of reaching the perfect spot, a load roar came as all eyes were directed towards one man with a fistful of red hair in his hand of a strange-looking foreigner or some sort.

Albel took a long gulp at the wine in his cup, resting it down peacefully to see what the commotion was about. His eyes settled on the armor, then the face.

He felt a churn in his stomach, and the glass that was still on his fingertips was now breaking, "Vox…"

"As I promised–I am here to celebrate and bring a reward. Your Majesty, look what I've found dwelling in this city!" Vox raised up the woman, smirking to her persistent struggles with her hands tied behind her back, feet tied just as well, "An Aquarian scum: a spy!"

Fayt darted his eyes at the female Vox was holding, her eyes were clenched from the pain, her outfit was nothing more than that of an assassin in black with a single scarf drenched in blood around her neck. Around her body was also noted to have strange markings.

The only noise emitted was the clap of the King as he rose from his chair, "What an exceptionally well finding, Duke Vox. My people, this is why we will not take any traitors, or those whom snoop around Airyglyph's territory lightly. Leave her in the prison cells."

Duke Vox bowed in satisfaction; the Aquarian assassin locked her eyes on Fayt, giving a glare as she was dragged by Duke Vox out of the audience chamber. Everyone settled out the silence to continue dancing with the piano playing out its wonderful music.

_'This isn't getting good,' _thought Fayt.

Even though it was meant to be the opposite, Sophia was leading the dance—she even noticed Fayt a little spaced out than usual—trying her best to guide Fayt when he was the one who always manage to step on her foot for not paying attention. For the first few seconds, it was the red head that irked his mind, now it was Albel's troubled expression with the glass cup now in his hands. Apparently he was now leaning on the wall, gripping tighter and tighter on the glass cup in his hand.

The scarlet hued didn't even notice when the cup shattered, leaving his hand with trickling blood and fragments itched on his skin.

"Albel!" Fayt exclaimed, unaware how roughly he pushed away Sophia when trying to cut through the crowd to get to the bleeding man.

Sophia staggered backwards; her face was pained with jealousy and hurt when placing her hand where heart is. She furrowed her eyebrows; obviously furious being pushed away without any concern from the blue haired teen. She caught up at his pace, gripping his arm tightly under the pressure of her long nails.

"Sophia, let go!" Fayt didn't look at her; he just tried to tug his arm back.

"No, after all this trouble finding you, I want you to be with me!"

Albel peered up, annoyed at the ruckus of a quarreling pair.  
When noticing it was Fayt, his eyes almost widen with whom he was currently with.

_'It's that same girl…'_

He watched Fayt trying his hardest to pull away from the brunette who was madly barking back, tugging him even further towards her with both hands. The bi-colored one was perplexed why that girl persistently badgered Fayt, and just why Fayt wanted to get away so badly.

Albel looked back down, rising up his hand to examine a blood trail around his fingers.

"Never careful, I see."

Albel didn't want to pry away his eyes from the wound, but nevertheless scarlet orbs looked at Vox who stood with a cocky smirk on his lips. If anything, Albel wanted to take his claws and tear off that cocky attitude from his face with his bare hands. The detestation between the two emitted a strong glaring contest, leaving both standing in an intensive silence.

Vox clutched Albel's hand without warning, examining the wound for inspection.

Albel felt his claws were dying for fresh blood of a certain Duke.

For the strangest reason, Vox tore a piece of the covering from the table, wrapping the cloth around Albel's wound, flicking every glass fragment he could see, "Now, aren't I kind, Nox?"

Fayt stopped struggling, watching how close Vox seemed with Albel, despite knowing nothing about their real relationship of abhorrence towards one another. The blunette's heart raced, feeling annoyed to the very core and even questioned himself to such behavior.

_'Why am I this pissed off?!'_

Albel snatched back his hand, hiding it away from Vox as that cocky grin never left his face. It's like this man expected a 'thank you' or some kind of reward, "Never touch me again, Vox. Or don't you understand how much I loathe you?"

The main captain just chuckled ominously.

Fayt felt his body quacking through unexplainable anger, he could barely hear the conversation, but this is what he got most of:  
'Touch me again, Vox.'  
Including mistaking Albel last comment with 'Or don't you understand how much I love you?'

In reality, he mistaken Albel's whole sentence without realizing.

Sophia was just as annoyed, she tugged Fayt the minute he let his guard down when gawking at Albel and Vox the entire time. The nerve of him! She thought most likely she can get just as much attention or even the slightest bit of care from the Leingod. However, it seemed that the bi-colored man was more important. As she pulled him with her, Sophia's hands clamped onto his cheeks evenly, forcefully she placed her lips on his.

Fayt eyes madly looked everywhere, confused and bitter from the sudden kiss he took in from Sophia. Much to his dismay, this was the time where it was Albel's turn to be flabbergasted, and out of all moments to look, too. It didn't show much, but his eyes doubled in size when Albel concluded looking away. Albel pushed Vox out of the way, fuming out of the chamber and into the corridors.

Fayt softly pushed Sophia away, calling out Albel's name to veer towards main chamber and follow the swordsman. For a moment he felt the twinge of pain back in his ankle, but ignored the ache either way.

The brunette let her arms sag.  
Without a doubt and a strand of hope, Sophia realized how badly she has been rejected.

.:●●●●●●**x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Don't rub it in; I should have divided this... It's that...I was _so_ on a roll when I was typing this that until the end, I just couldn't stop it and let it drag to another chapter. I WAS going to stop it when Vox appeared, but then the next chapter would've been extremely short. Well, you know the drill. Excuse my mistakes, lack of descriptions when I KNOW I could/done better, and sloppiness. And yes, I stand corrected. THIS was sloppy, not the last…Geez, I'm too hard on myself. Well, now that I'm done with this chapter, I'm gonna start with the next. I feel so confident. 8B And thankies so much for the wonderful reviews! Hey, at least I did update before I go back to school tomorrow. To be honest, I should have been studying for my finals exams. I'm so horrible. XD Review-ie? owo;;**


	6. Caring

**A/N**:** This should of been held off for a while, but I want to celebrate my two-year anniversary when I just started FanFiction. So I'm trying my best to have a large updation, but it's going out rough. Especially since I have my final exams this week and next week. But it's special~! Well, to me, that is. But I guess I only have the time to update one thing, my...how time sadly flies. Will I update soon or not? Now I seriously don't know. I hope ya enjoyed the last chapter, 'cause I have a new one speedy and quick for mii wonderful reviewers. :-D  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: Nothing much really, well, '_thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. I also realized this is a feeble attempt for a fluffy chapter, it's especially hard with Albel's character and all - being such a cold and distant is kinda hard to portray the actions...you'll see. :333 Ehh, going on~ Read! :3  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi._ Seriously, go on and read her fics!  
**Disclaimer**: BWAHAHAHAHA -- To nothing, for I own nothing as well. Going on, review, okies mii people? owo;;;  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~ Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your guardian angel  
_Vanessa Mae - The devil's trill_  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Caring**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

Sophia strolled away from the center of the dancing crowd, making her way to munch on some appetizers to lighten her breaking heart; her watering eyes proved no benefit and rather hazed her vision as her boots clicked along the dance floor. As she reached the tables, her fingers fumbled to pick up a fruit from the miniature picks, it didn't even reach halfway through her mouth since her arms and hand trembled so much that the pick dropped to the floor. She clamped her face in her hands, sobbing gently with droplets of tears slipping out of her fingers, trailing down her hand and eventually plummeting on the ground as well.

A gentle cough made her jump; her hands were crossed into a narrow 'x' for protection out of a reflex. Her pale green orbs set down on Count Woltar, his eyes were barely visible from his bushy white eyebrows, "While you're here, why not ask him one last question?" Woltar inquired, now leaving with his long purple robe dragging along his steps.

_'One last question?'_

Sophia wiped away the tears out of her eyes, drenching the sleeve with bits of mucus and tears from her crying. She straightened her face with a few light pats to her cheeks and a smile slowly forming on her chapped lips. Her boots clicked as she exit the chamber, departing away from the happy crowd dancing merrily with a friend, relative, and maybe even a lover. Her composed smile slid to a saddening smile, but she kept head strong when Fayt was found frantically poking his head in every room of main chamber's floor.

The brunette blocked the exit that reached the other corridor, making the blunette stopped abruptly from his search with his eyes blinking in mystification.

"Fayt…I've…been with you ever since I found you cold and shivering in the dark corners of Airyglyph. So let me ask you this: why can't I be just as important? No, scratch that! Who_ is_ more important?"

Fayt frowned deeply, casting his eyes glumly to his own footwear and avoiding the stern gaze of Sophia. At first he opened his mouth to try to give an answer, instead taking a deep breath in and then exhaling, trying his best to not stutter out the response, "Sophia, I'll be honest. I don't know--I don't know how to answer to something like that…Thank you--" He past through Sophia, ruffling her hair once he was able to squeeze to get through, "--for staying with me all this time."

Fayt picked off running heels that grew softer until they could be heard no more considering how far he was in the hallways. It was pretty clear that Sophia got the message to just really get out of the castle, but her question filled him with apprehension. His mind screamed and try to voice out that Sophia was most important, but the real amazement that he hesitated to say something like that. The blunette dithered because it was a clear _lie_, and it would be worse to say it to someone who truly has been taking care of him ever since.

_'If I don't have the heart to lie to her like that...'_

**_"Why can't I be just as important?"_**

_'Why did I feel so hard on myself that I couldn't even answer if that was going to be her question?'_

Fayt shook his head continued searching, his lead was the perfect place: Albel's room. He let the door creak open as it rested wide ajar, but when Fayt poked his head and let his eyes roam the room, the swordsman wasn't there. The cold air blasted his bare arms, even the dark brown arm warmer didn't help provide enough heat, and nonetheless it was only on one arm. Fayt's hand reached and grabbed the purple blanket, and so it seems the fabric was extremely warm. The blanket seemed to be made of the purest and finest wool and the aroma smelled intoxicating.

_'Just like Albel...'_

He took one long sniff, but then nervously chuckled.

_'I feel like a creepy horny geezer.'_

He draped the blanket around his body; it was especially long enough to fit one more person without missing an inch of skin. Fayt had no choice but wrap the wrap it around twice so it wouldn't drag on the floor while he continued his search on the whereabouts on the bi-colored haired man - wherever he may currently be.

The search was no luck, but he still didn't dare to approach the prison cells—Fayt doubted highly that Albel would even be there—and the last place he needed to check was the watchtower. To be honest, one destination leads him stumbling in the middle of a couple making love in one room—as if there screaming weren't evident enough—so he left with a shudder and trace of disgust. It amazed the teen how they weren't caught, and for such nobles to be even doing such unappealing acts in a King's castle…they must be bold.

Trying to forget those scarring mental images, Fayt walked up the spiraling staircase, cringing yet again to the pain in his ankle. For a moment there, he had hoped the pain would have at least soothed by now, but it was back like an annoying pest.

Sighing, Fayt continued to walk up the spiral staircase, panting every so often to just come to an understanding how long they really were. He could see a wonderful sight of cloudy skies with snow floating like a white wonderland. Fayt noted just a while when he hugged Sophia, it wasn't snowing as much as it down now.

_'Ehh, Airyglyph always has weird weather.'_

Yet the night sky stretching over high on the horizon was a captivating sight, even the stars that were barely present from the puffy clouds could be noticed as shining white dots. After taking the last step, Fayt emerald orbs continued to gaze at the scenery, but a hint of brown hair with golden tips caught his eyes.

Albel hugged his knees, he look so uncharacteristically hopeless in such a position. His long fringes covered up both his eyes and the rest of his face, making it harder to tell just what his expression is. And the side point being is if the swordsman didn't realize Fayt found him, or he was just ignoring the blunette's presence as it is.

Yet it was hard to point him out in first sight, with the snow covering up most of Albel's body - especially his head, shoulders, and legs.

Fayt approached very slowly, his footsteps making crunching noises from the steps he took on the snow, "You're going to get hypothermia if you stay--"

Albel's katana exposed its long blade, just barely touching Fayt's stomach by a few inches. His face was still covered, so only his arm was lifted with his katana for safety.

It sounded muffled, but still audible from the scarlet hued, "Keep your distance away by **this** much."

At least the katana was used to measure how close Fayt was to his demise.

"Albel, stop isolating yourself this way! If I did something wrong, I want to know exactly what's the problem!"

_'I have an idea what I did, but still…best to know than assume.'_

"…"

"You heard me very well, don't ignore me."

Silence.

"Albel!" Fayt pushed aside the katana forcefully, his hand finally sticking out of the wool blanket.

But it was such a shock to the bi-colored haired that he slashed the weapon back, slicing a large cut on Fayt's index finger to half his arm.

Unfortunately, the cut could at least been partially prevented if he stuck out his other arm with the warmer around it.

Fayt hissed loudly, clutching his wrist lightly to see a trickle of blood oozing out of his wound – some of it splattering splotches on the blanket. His eyes darted at Albel's, but his face showed no sense of remorse in his deep frown and unapologetic eyes.

"This stupid cut isn't going to make me stop. I don't care how many times you slash me with your gauntlet or sword; I want to know what I did wrong!"

Albel clutched the handle of the weapon tightly, knuckles turning white from the force. He looked away, much preoccupied watching the falling snow instead and traces of Fayt's dripping blood impacting on the snow, tainting the white snow to a red color, "It's nothing…"

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?!" Fayt pointed towards his wound, "I get this little cut and you tell me it was for nothing!"

"Shut your mouth, worm." Was Albel's only response, it came out so quiet, but still so stubborn.

"No, I'm not! I told you I'm not leaving until--" Fayt was forced to be cut off, his neck slammed on the border of the watch tower, the stones clunking his head rather strongly. His eyes twitched from the lack of oxygen—no less how Albel's gauntlet claws choking his neck—and it would appear that it will be a hard fight to squirm free.

"Remember your place, impudent child."

Fayt weakly raised his arms, placing his shaking hands on the gauntlet in an attempt to tighten the grip on the claws. Albel was just as confused, but let the pressure take in deeper into the teen's neck.

"G-go ahead…if that will make…you…happy…"

Albel clicked his tongue, gradually loosening his grip on Fayt's neck when the boy began to pant violently to regain oxygen in his lungs. He coughed lightly, kneeling down from just how limp his body truly was, especially his sore ankle.

The silence strummed the awkwardness between them; Albel shuffled his position on the cold snow, teeth chattering softly but enough for Fayt to hear how the cold was affecting him. The blunette just wondered why he persisted to stay here in the frosty weather and to rather avoid the teen right now by walking away in the decency to reach his room where it provided far more warmth _there_ than _here_.

Fayt unwrapped a layer of the wool blanket from his body, he cautiously moved closer to Albel—two fingers on each hand supported holding the blanket whilst outstretching his arms—as Fayt finally placed his hands on Albel's shoulder, wrapping his hands bit by bit around the man's neck.

Albel glowered at Fayt treacherously with his blood-red eyes casting down at the soft bright green orbs. But the teen was not afraid or intimidated and expected the worse for Albel to fight back or try to claw his face off—a little exaggerated, but almost across the point.

"Y'know…it was nice seeing Sophia again - the brunette one." He paused, looking at Albel promptly and noticed how he twitched at the name. Fayt rested his head between's Albel's knees, aware just how much he is really putting his life on the life getting so…touchy. "And as nice it was, it seems like she really came to see me for no reason."

Albel looked away and yet he was still listening to every word.  
He's just so confused why he hasn't thrashed Fayt for touching him this long and getting this close. _'My head is blaring at me how much he defied my personal space.'_

"Regardless of the crazed up misunderstanding, we had fun…getting to dance with her, getting a hug from her. It's really been so long…" Fayt peered at Albel; the swordsman once again shuffled nervously an attempt to get away. "B-but! When Duke Vox entered, you looked angry."

Albel smirked_, 'That's an understatement.'_

"Even your expression seemed to get me dazed better than her effort to occupy my time. And she really wanted that dance, too…" Glumly, Fayt frowned deeply but tried his hardest to bring it back to a beam, "Then I noticed you broke the cup without realizing."

Albel lifted up his injured hand, the cloth surely stopped the bleeding however stained with the crimson color. _'Ugh…_He_ touched it…note to self: sanitize completely.'_

Fayt emerald's hues glared at the covering on Albel's hand as it drifted back on the snow, his heart throbbing again when it was Vox who wrapped that around Albel's hand.

**_'Or don't you understand how much I love you?'_**

Fayt sighed, _'I don't even know if that was a look of hurt on Albel's face…'_

Oh, how much he didn't know how wrong he was.  
And evidently that look on Albel's face was of hate, although not enough to be clarified to Fayt.

Fayt continued, "I was—worried…I panicked so quickly that I didn't notice that I knocked over Sophia. And because she was so mad at me, Sophia decided that it was best for me to be instantly attracted to her through a kiss…but you know what?"

Albel actually lifted his head back at Fayt to see how serious the blunette actually is, "What?"

It took a few seconds to click in, but Albel muttered a sharp curse under his breath when he let go and showed just how much he was actually listening to the Leingod.

Fayt chuckled, nuzzling a little further as his body somewhat rested on Albel's knees. "Glad to know I'm not boring you. But Albel, if that's what I did wrong…then I don't have to apologize for the two questions she_ did_ ask me. However, I can't tell you just yet 'cause I'm just as puzzled."

Pause.

Fayt: "Don't worry, I promise I'll tell you what she asked me. By then, I'll definitely know the answers."

The blunette raised his head from Albel's knee, letting his face come closer to Albel's. His emerald eyes grew half-lidded, "Just maybe…the answer…is coming to…me… already…" Fayt's word drifted in a long drag. Albel shied away slightly, but that didn't stop Fayt from being an inch away from Albel's lips.

Or so_ that_ moment was going to happen until Fayt's stomach growled, **loudly**.

Albel eyes shot open, head tilting down bit by bit when he was just staring at Fayt's stomach. The swordsman got his gauntlet hand and covered his mouth, "Pfft…"

Fayt's eyes widened, for once Albel laughed so quietly but so whole-heartily without any tasteless sarcasm or evil behind it. Fayt stood quiet for a while, but laughed along with Albel as it finally grew into stillness once more.

"_Well_, so much for making this into a mushy romantic moment. Unless…"

Albel stood up, patting out all the snow from his outfit, "If you think I'm going to make an attempt for you, you got another thing coming."

Fayt pouted, crossing his arms childishly but the smile he regained on his lips happened once he noticed Albel leaving with a very _small_ smile.

Fayt peered at himself oddly, feeling very stupid that his knees were still lodged deep within the snow and watching Albel descending down the stairs. He scrambled to get up, tripping occasionally on the snow, "Wait up, Albel!"

---

Albel didn't intend to take a foot in the main chamber, so his only sanctuary was his room. He noticed that two male servants lifted up Albel's bed, taking it out of the room with ease. Before they got the yells from the swordsman, they explained that a couple entered the room without knowing it would belong to the captain of the Black brigade, and now they are the run after _soiling_ the bed - in conclusion it was just a replacement. For once Albel didn't mind since he was also informed his new bed would be much larger, far more comfortable. And they even sent in new blankets, covering, and more comfy pillows.

Fayt finally came—the blanket he had a while ago was dumped with the rest the laundry for the maids to clean up by the next morning—with another appetizer he snagged from the tables and back to the entrance of Albel's room, nibbling the piece of food as he watched the two males bringing in another bed.

_'Oh great, that reminds me - I'm sleeping with gravel and dragon urine. Charming.'_

Once the bed was fixed on the correct corner and the two servants left, Albel entered and sat in the middle of the bed and checked just how relaxing it was. He was astounded without showing; it was from beyond what he expected. The size was so vast; he actually didn't mind strangers coming in and soling the old one, another plus point that it can fit just another person.

That actually didn't matter to him.

Albel's scarlet orbs looked at Fayt, noticing how dull he stood in front of the ruble called his 'bed.' He stood there so quietly as if he waited for the large pile to grow legs.

Albel shrugged, _'Not as if I actually feel bad.'_

"Errr…I'm gonna take a bath instead. Now I just need rags to sleep in."

Just before Fayt was going to exit the room, Albel felt his nose grew ticklish, making him sneeze three times.  
They were actually_ cute_ sneezes, too.

The blunette's eyes dazzled, clasping his hands together, "That is—the most adorable sneeze I've ever heard!" The teen would go and pinch the man's cheek, but he could feel an invisible knife jabbing just from that intensive glower of his, "For someone so **harsh**, who knew they would have the cutest little--"

"Finish that sentence and I'll end you."

"Right!" Fayt said, dashing out of the room, but left behind one comment more, "Don't get sick, three sneezes usually mean that!"

Albel grunted, never was he one to believe in those kinds of myths.  
His eyes grew heavy, and then let his body collapse whilst his head landing on the cushions.

From then on, he was fast asleep.  
That is, with a fever slowly running…

---

Fayt patted the excess water of his arms with a towel, the remaining droplets fell off his hair and onto his clothing consisting of rags—at least they were clean and warm, so it was still enough the maids allowed him such fresh "clothing." They were even nice enough to bandage up the wound he got from bi-colored male. Once entering Albel's room, he folded the towel and securely left it in the far corner.

The blunette was slightly annoyed with the loud cheering from the celebration; just how long was is going to run? Shaking his head, he was just about to sit down on the gravel but his emerald hues settled on Albel's body that was resting peacefully on the bed.

_'Yet another cute feature—his sleeping face. And how typical, he frowns when sleeping.'_ Fayt laughed, however quickly noticed just how much Albel was actually sweating, moreover that he didn't have any blanket on his body.

The room was quite chilly, too.

_'Then what gives?'_

He strolled over towards the man, brushing aside the brown fringes from Albel's forehead so Fayt's hand could be placed there.

_'He's burning up…'_

The teen took a moment to calm down and settle this task; he can't bother the maids since most are—or all—are now sleeping, while the others were still partying in the celebration.

Fayt left the room, at least remembering where the kitchen's location currently resides, leading to just about everything he needs. Fayt took a quick stroll, poking his head in the kitchen and noticing that it was empty.

He had to clean two buckets—one for the fever, the other for drinking—and pour cold water inside said buckets, that including making a large mess in the kitchen to find stored away towels – still clean from the plastic packages it was encased within. Lastly was a large glass goblet since all the others cups were not in the kitchen.

His wrist strained to hold the buckets of water with towels clinging on his arms. His free hand steadily gripped the goblet.

He wobbled occasionally departing from the kitchen, sighing when his location was to go past the long hallway, _never_ had it felt so tiring to walk.

_'My ankle…freakin' hurts!'_

Fayt had finally made it back to Albel's room, placing down the two buckets close to Albel's bed and placing his other hand on the swordsman's forehead.

_'Even warmer…dammit!'_

Fayt dunked the towel in the water, it sent chills in Fayt's body – and he just took a warm bath!

Squeezing the towel lightly, he placed the first of the towels on Albel's forehead.

The next one was going to be around Albel's neck to wipe off the sweat, but that wide collar around his neck made him think otherwise.

_'I cannot even begin to understand if this collar was either given, a fashion statement, or he's saving it for a special kinky occasion.'_

Fayt grinned.  
He examined Albel's neck.

_'How the hell do remove this collar?! Oh, screw it.'_

Fayt submerged another towel within the bucket, squeezing out the water once he raised it up, letting the leftover fluid drip back in the bucket.

_'I remember Sophia once taking care of kids when they had a fever. I got the basics done, but what more is there to cool off? Since it was a boy she was helping, she mentioned something of rubbing the towel on the head, the neck…'_ He gulped, _'…and the inner thigh…Erk…'_

"Remember, I'm helping him get better. Don't. Get. Excited!"

As a lame excuse, he tried to stare at the floor to calm his hormones.

_'Alright, I gotta take this seriously!'_

Before doing so, he took the towel from Albel's forehead, turned it over, and placed it back.

"I can do this…"

Fayt gently brushed aside the piece of cloth covering Albel's legs, now exposing creamy-white skin with the purple stockings hugging his thin legs.

_'Does he even eat?! In any case, his ribs aren't visible, so that's good…'_

The blunette pulled down the stockings gently; at least until it was halfway around Albel's leg. Fayt bit his lips until the taste of copper could slide down his tongue and into his throat.

He held his breath, sliding the other stocking ever-so-more-gently.

Now he breathed out violently, clutching his chest after such an exhausting task. He dunked the other towel in water, doing the same process as he finally stroked the towel around Albel's thigh, leaving occasionally a stream of water bullets from the towel. When Fayt finished wiping away and cooling off Albel's legs for the moment being, Fayt then stroked the towel around Albel's torso. Lastly, he brought back to goblet to his hand.

Sinking in the cup substitute—in the bucket unused from the towels—he dipped it out with the water dripping from the ledge of the goblet. Fayt carefully whispered to the swordsman to wake up for a moment, but his face was almost on the verge of being clawed from Albel's gauntlet hand swatting away what was disturbing his peace, despite being feverish.

Fayt sighed, rising up Albel's head with one hand whilst taking a long chug of the water in his other hand.

_'I'll be castrated in an instant if he wakes up now…'_

Speculating the event of providing some fluid in the sleepy man, Fayt had no choice but to process water through mouth to mouth.

_'At least it can make up for earlier, no matter how sloppy this is 'cause of the water.'_

The remaining of the water has slipped from Albel's mouth, letting so many drops fall on his torso.

"Oh…my…"

Fayt jumped away from Albel, his neck craning to see the same little child from kitchen that was being scowled by Albel earlier on. She had a blush tainted on her cheeks, matching the shade of her cherry red hair.

"Umm…uh…" Fayt nervously tried to best describe his choice of words, but nothing came out, only this: "Please don't speak about this—to anyone!"

She shook her head, "I won't! You saved me and grandmother from Sir Albel, it's…err--" Now she had difficulty with words, "--the least I could do."

The little girl wanted to inspect Albel, wondering just why he looked so sickly—she wasn't fully aware of illness conditions much—but decided best to stay with her hands clutching the ledge of the door.

"Heh, thanks. Just to clear out this horrible misunderstanding, Albel got a fever." He heard the small redhead gasp. "So I'm taking care of him, but he doesn't want to wake up. So I'm doing my best to cool him off and give him plenty of water."

She looked intrigued, and then smiled deviously, "How kind." She looked at the floor, mumbling these exact few words: "Though it isn't necessary…we do have--"

"Did you say something?" Fayt said. He dunked the towel that was on Albel's forehead and placing it right back so it can be fresh and cooler.

"Oh…! Nothing, nothing at all! I'll be going now!"

The redhead left, leaving Fayt with just a shrug seeing that it was time to continue to cleaning of Albel's gathering sweat.

"If anything, I just want sleep…I don't even mind the idea of resting on the gravel."

He turned around, getting his weary body to be dragged at the pile of ruble laid out on the corner. Only then he heard Albel panting and took his task, giving another rub of the towel and plenty of water to drink through mouth to mouth once again.

Fayt knew loud and clear it was past midnight from the constant "taking care of the sickly" after he heard much of shuffling feet and the chatter as well as the music dieing down to a wonderful silence.

The music was the only thing keeping him awake, with it done; Fayt's eyelids grew heavy with each passing minute. He felt his body failing him, so he gave Albel's body one last wipe, a new fresh amount of coolness to the towel on the swordsman's forehead, and the last chug of water for the night.

At long last, Fayt's body completely ignored his attempts to staying awake; his legs limped until he collapsed on his knees. The goblet in his hand rolled away once the grip loosened, his other arm was for support or cushioning so Fayt's head can at least rest on a small portion of Albel's bed.

Drifting to dream world, the same redhead passed by Albel's room, a little grin on her face as she left to her name being called by her grandmother.

---

And as quickly as night went, so came morning.

Albel's scarlet eyes slowly opened, he rose up half his body and noticed a towel just fall from his head and onto his hand.

"The hell?"

Then his eyes fearfully gazed at his bare legs, the purple stocking now were ringed around his ankles, and the worst thing was Fayt clamping onto one of his leg with a little drool dripping from his mouth with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Leingod! Wake up, you shit!"  
Albel assumed the worse – and now he's furious.

Albel's metal claws gripped tightly on Fayt's shoulders, making the blunette flutter his eyes and unaware of the pain sent down his body from the metal trying to bury itself in his skin.

The teen's words came out all sluggish, due to reason that he was only half-awake, "W-what I d-do now…?"

"You tell me! What the hell did you do to my body while I was sleeping?!"

Fayt frowned, wide awake now and this time glaring at Albel with darted emerald orbs, "Nothing that you wouldn't want me to do."

Albel grit his teeth, "And what is that suppose to me--"

"Excuse me, Sir Albel?"

The redhead entered shyly inside, her one of tiny feet circling the floor in a cute manner. Her eyes fixed were completely fixed her hands, "Fayt--"

_'How does she know my name…?' _Fayt thought, but let it slide to let her talk.

"--was taking care of you, Sir Albel! You were…running down with a fever, and he took care of you all he could during your resting! I hope this clears up the situation… excuse me!" She bowed swiftly, and scurried out.

Albel raised a brow but shook his head, pulling up his purple stockings, "…What exactly _did_ you do?"

Fayt brushed the blue locks out his eyes, "Exactly what she said: taking care of you. You were sweating, so I cooled you off with a towel and water. You needed to drink plenty of fluids for a fast recovery—I won't explain for the sake of my wellbeing—and so I did_ just_ that."

The scarlet eyed just stared at him, it went on for a while as Fayt shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.

Fayt: "W-what?"

Albel released his claws from Fayt's shoulder, letting it come back and grip his cushion, "Nothing, although everything was entirely unnecessary. If you haven't noticed—most likely you didn't—we _do_ have herbal medicine for trivial things such as fevers."

Fayt mouth opened wide a gap, his arms drooped on an instant, _'So, all this time…Is that why that girl was smiling so impishly?!  
…For the mother of all things holy, somebody just stab me!'_

Albel smugly smirked at Fayt's gloomy expression; he slid his legs off the bed and took his walk out of the room. His scarlet hues took a quick inspection of his hand, reminding himself now that he needs to at least bandage it with proper aid.

Fayt finally noticed Albel leaving, the teen rapidly got up and gripped tightly with both hands held onto each side of the ledge of the entrance to the room, "At least thank me, you cold ingrate!"

At least one good thing came out of all this: Fayt's ankle didn't hurt anymore.

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N**:** Well, not much happened, so to say. But heck, it's something! I tried to make this fluffy, but I think I did a so-so job...I was trying to regain back the character in some, but I just can't with all this~! Maybe I should I divided, but whatever. And right now I'm on the point of breaking anything in my sight. At least I got to vent out the frustration by DESTROYING my flour babies--I got twins -.- --, now that that project is finally done. D: AT LAST! My ig is getting scared of me...and my computer has a fawkin' virus DX And our "AWESOME" security thingy never detected it, and every time me and my sister try to remove it, it's really never there. Sigh, I can't even go on my youtube account to listen to music without the f--ing virius. D: Please don't be too much of a critic, I'm fragile. :X xD AND YES, I am aware some, actually a lot... of the parts were OOC, especially the cute sneeze from Albel. BUT I COULDN'T RESIST TARNISHING HIS HARD-ASS DEMEANOR. XDDDD Yeah, it was fun. :D Btw, purple stockings, socks, legs warmer, WHATEVER THE HELL THEY ARE was Albel's... umm... yeah... Until next time for another installment of** _Serendipity_**.**


	7. Hurt

**A/N: Speedy, speedy, speedy! Ne? Even though I am _so_ neglecting my other things. Well, present from me to you? AWESOMENESS. Expect a lot of updates soon 'cause summer is almost here for my school, only two more fawking days and then graduation~! CLASS OF '09 FTW. ... I'm gonna miss everyone there...sigh. At least I can get away from assholes, which is only five of them 'cause I lift weights and I'm not afraid to beat anyone I want to a pulp. (Those who deal with a Hispanic family—sadly like miiself—you can understand WHAT THE HOLY FAWKING HELL THERE _IS_ TO FEAR! D:)  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: _'Thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. So, understand the situation… I had to add a character in, and I detest using OC for my fics, so I had to use someone from Star Ocean. So, as I scrolled down the list of characters…I saw **(SPOILER FOR THE FIC, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE SURPRISE)** the only decent character… Luther… My point being: I'm gonna use him – and this**_ is_** AU-ish. Expect him to be used (same clothing, I don't even want to describe every frill on his outfit, it screams in a poor-rich nation "Look at me, I am mighty and rich.") as a NORMAL person, not that whole 'I'm-a-god-wannabe' – and coming from me out of all people who is non-religious, but come on! He is gloat-y looking. .3. And no, he's not evil…well, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll tweak something or not…plus, he makes perfect high and mighty looking noble - don't flame me or be criticizing if I didn't get his character right, pshaw. I'm trying! …this is really long… xD  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi._ Seriously, go on and read her fics!  
**Disclaimer**: BWAHAHAHAHA -- To nothing, for I own nothing as well. Anybody noticed I hate rap? I do~ but I think Eminem is the only rap artist I'll actually listen to... Random comment.... xD ... My pen shitted on me.  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~! Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Good Charlotte - Victims of love  
_Apocalyptica - Grace_  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Hurt**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

Several days in counting after the King's celebration, everything returned back to normal in the castle – the maids were always still in a rush to finish their regular activities, the servants were badgered as much as ever, even the little redhead was having it difficult and trying her best to make food despite always having something in a brunt crisp. As for Fayt, he was actually irked while his easy-going nature never showed the fierce anger drilling his noggin. And because the celebration was just a while ago, Duke Vox hasn't considered leaving out of the castle to examine enemy territory just yet.

That was Fayt's real reason to being annoyed.

Duke Vox was staying for a while longer, of course the statement didn't sound_ that_ bad at first, until Albel literally started avoiding the blunette or ignoring the teen's existence completely.

_So_ not amusing.

---

Fayt recalled just yesterday when he was teasing the swordsman with food, trying to feed him every time Albel swatted Fayt's hand. Once swatting the hand away, Albel reached for the fork but it was always snatched away by Fayt on the very moment just as the scarlet hued picked up the metal utensil.

He was actually hungry for once, too, which meant Albel grew quickly frustrated. And because of that anger, Albel opened his mouth only to say the names of arthropods to describe the blunette, but rather got a piece of meat plopped in his mouth.

Coincidentally, Vox was carrying out reports in his hands, but stopped right in front of two to snicker and say, "Fed by another, Nox? I'm surprised."

Albel's eyes widened, he pushed away Fayt roughly and tried to save up any scratch up dignity he still had left. Albel's fists were clenched tightly; he stood up and stomped shakily towards his room.

---

_'It reminds me a whole lot when Albel had the same look when the King mentioned somebody playing with food. What an idiot that person must have been!'_

If he only knew…

---

Another event happened in the hallway, Albel happened to be walking by with maids hurriedly doing their chores, giving as much space for Albel to pass. He just returned from practice, self-explanatory to the color on his cheeks where a tad bit pink including his nose.

Fayt exit Albel's room, eyes twitching to a trail of blood splotches on the lumpy hallway. Fayt noticed Albel's hand leaking with blood and no bandages, and his face showed absolutely no trace of pain, as if his wound had never reopened in the first place.

He picked up at the swordsman's pace, gently lifting Albel's hand when the bi-colored haired turned around to glare at whoever was touching his hand. But once he noticed it was just Fayt, the claws gripping on his katana loosened, and his frown wasn't as dark as it just was.

"This is to go to Woltar; this is to go to…"

Albel eyes darted back at Vox coming down the hallway, his mind panicked as he looked back at the hand Fayt was still examining.

The footsteps grew closer, Albel smacked away Fayt's hand viciously, "Don't touch me, disgusting wretched fool!"

And then the scarlet hued left, not even looking back at just how much Fayt was hurting physically—Albel went and smacked the same hand where he injured Fayt with his katana—and mentally.

Duke Vox only looked at Fayt with a bit of disgust, his face screaming 'Smart move, stupid commoner.'

---

Fayt sighed, exiting out of the castle and taking a step outside, oddly it wasn't snowing as it usually was, but rather quite sunny but not enough to melt down barely any snow since the white wonderland was thick in snowfall.

Even if he left, then what?

Go out for a while and come back – too much of a hassle.

Try and go to Albel – Vox might as well come out randomly just so Fayt can get hurt one way or another.

Do chores?

_'…Now I'm getting desperate.'_

Fayt's emerald hues looked down at his boots; he raised his head and pumped a fist in mid-air, _'If he wants to avoid me, then fine! I'll do the same!'_

The soldiers guarding the main entrance lifted an eyebrow when Fayt suddenly was over enthusiastic and ran back inside like a cheery kid; they shook their heads and remained in their post of guarding the entrance.

As for Fayt, he noticed Albel and Woltar descending down the main staircase.

Fayt quickly looked around, a clumsy teenage maid has just broken a plate, and she picked up the remaining pieces and gathered all of them on her apron. As the maid picked another large fragment, the tip had made a slit on her finger, oozing out scarlet blood, "Oh no…"

Fayt hastily kneeled across the maid, "Are you ok?" Before she nodded, Fayt took her finger and placed it inside his mouth, only one eye was open to see Albel and if he had noticed.

Clearly he did, but just walked away, following Woltar. The old senior noticed a strange tension between the two, but ignored the fact for now.

"Tsk, I wanted more of a reaction." Fayt said, taking the finger out of his mouth and standing straight, forgetting all about the maid who blushed a bright red.

_'Hmm. Maybe a change of a better scenario and gender will do the trick.'_

---

The grandfather clocked strike twelve on the face of numbers, it was the afternoon and no accomplishment whatsoever after all this time, not even a trace of anger in Albel's eyes or a sense of care. He wondered, just how did a few days ago they almost connected their friendship with the whole fever ordeal and now they act like total strangers? Fayt furrowed his brows; speculating if the time they spent together in the watchtower was just as meaningless as any other time.

Since he needed some way to vent out his frustration, he was in the training grounds for all his effort during the past few hours.

Fayt sighed, jabbing his sword into wooden figures replicating the Aquarian side with their faces poorly painted with an expression of terror.

Hands held high and everything…

_'This is so wrong on my account.'_

"I wonder if Cliff is alright, I'm starting to--"

"So this is where you went."

Fayt squeaked, turning his heel rapidly to notice Albel just watching Fayt swinging around the sword like it meant no real danger. Fayt breathed irregularly, clutching his shirt from such a fright and someone to actually disturb his train of thought. When calming down, the corner of the blunette's lips twitched upwards, but he forced a frown so he wouldn't look too excited by Albel's mere presence.

"Yeah…here I am. Unless you want me to leave, because I don't mind, nor do I care."

_'Man, I really gotta improve on acting and lying.'_

Albel took a seat on the pillars, watching Fayt intensively with his scarlet orbs as he sat down. Fayt gulped on the spot, trying his hardest to pry his eyes away from Albel's stare and the awkwardness his stomach felt, almost like a sickly churn.

Fayt gripped the handle of the sword for dear life, slicing the wooden figure in order to distract himself from the gaze.

"That was terrible; you need more of precision on the target and pin-pointing the degree of the body. I won't even begin to mention the major flaw between slicing the air was utterly unbalancing your aim."

Fayt's eye twitched, he wouldn't expect such a blunt criticism of his sword handling skills from Albel at such a point when Fayt tried his hardest to block out Albel's existence.

"I am truly sorry," Fayt said harshly, exposing all sarcasm in his tone, "But why would such an expert swordsman even waste his time on such a _disgusting wretched fool_." The last three words had a pause between them to emphasize his point.

Albel clenched his fist, "That's childish, even for you." The bi-colored haired stood up, ignoring the last comment to assist Fayt with accuracy of a target. As he held Fayt's hand—still gripped on the handle of sword—the pair lifted the weapon up slightly.

The blunette pushed himself away, faking a flustered look for an expression, "_Don't touch me_." He snickered to mimic Albel's tone of voice when he did say that to the teen.

"Stop making an ass out of yourself, Leingod, and just listen!"

Fayt threw the sword on the snowy ground, every bit of his mind went into a turn-oil that he had every bit of trouble controlling it, "If anyone is making an ass out of themselves, it's you! So no, I'm not listening, and I don't want to! Crawl back to Vox since you only consider being a noble bastard around him!"

At that instant, Albel tackled Fayt to the ground; his claws digging into Fayt's neck with tiny spots of blood trailing down the more Albel grew fierce. The blunette was desperate for air as he was soon losing oxygen in his lungs, he weakly clamped onto Albel's shoulder, and successfully turning the positions as the snow was splashed on the swordsman face.

Fayt took a deep breathe when catching Albel from surprise, but nevertheless they were rolling around in the snow between their wrangling as one was try to choke the other, and the other trying his best to escape.

Fayt finally elbowed Albel's torso, it let the grip on his neck loosened enough for Fayt to scramble away with another course of irregular breathing.

"W-why…so defensive when I…mentioned Vox…?" Fayt said between his breath, but quickly got on his legs to flee the scene from another attempt of Albel reaching for his katana.

---

Count Woltar watched Fayt dashing out of the castle at full speed; bright red scratch marks around his neck with trails of blood following his white shirt and several red blotches. The rest of his clothes were covered up in snow and around his pants. But since Fayt left in such a speed, a trail of snow followed his path.

Ferocious stomps were heard, Albel had a head full of snow and dripping water from his bi-colored locks, his nostrils flared as he continued to stomped towards the entrance, the blunette's body was nothing more than a little dot.

"Did he say where he's going?" Albel asked, attempting to calm his never-ending anger.

Woltar chuckled, a little diabolical smile forming on his old wrinkly cheeks, "Actually, he did say something, he said…"

---

Fayt continued to walk through the sunny afternoon of Airyglyph, snow crunching and several individuals slipping from the snow forming to ice. The teen cursed when he dug into his pockets, not even a single Fol to buy a lone piece of fruit. Since it was the afternoon, it would be just the exact time the emerald hued would be eating, his stomach growled loudly: completely famished.

Now what? After leaving like that, it was a wonder if he would still be allowed in the castle, no less permission from Albel. Fayt gulped, he actually fought back towards Albel and childishly angered him by mimicking the swordsman from what he said. It's a surprise his body in still in tact, Albel sure would have already cut up Fayt's body with his katana.

"I'm _so_ hungry…"

Fayt slumped on the walls, his back sliding until his bottom hit the snowy floor.

"What a sorry sight, it seems starvation is the main cause of death in this nation. Pitiful."

Before Fayt looked up, his eye twitched, '_Honestly, what the hell…what's with everyone having such a cocky attitude…? And towards me of all people!_'

His emerald uneager eyes looked up, a blond with a smug smirk implanted on his pale white lips, the blond fringes covered up a pair of oceanic blue eyes—Fayt prevented gawking at those marvelous and captivating eyes of man—that suited his skin perfectly and toned more of his face. Oddly, his white-gloved hand held out a steamed bun – presentably hot and appeared just made and so appetizing to Fayt's empty stomach.

Fayt hesitated to outstretch his hand, wondering if it really was alright to just accept the steamed bun from a complete stranger.

_'As long as he's not a sweaty disgusting beast, I think it's alright to get accept food from mister Flashy and Rich-looking here.'_

"Thanks…" Fayt's hand was an inch away from taking the bun, but the blonde's other hand took Fayt's arm by surprise, the blue-eyed manage to pull up Fayt from his sitting position. Fayt blinked rapidly, noticing just how much each other's chest touched one another and just how close their faces were from each other.

The blonde frowned for a fraction of a second; he closed his eyes and pulled on a sweet smile, "Luther. Luther Lansfeld."

Fayt nervously smiled back, backing away so both of them can have their space.

_'I've never been so claustrophobic in my life. Dearest Apris, now I understand how Albel feels…screw it, not like that's ever gonna stop.'_

"Fayt Leingod…" his emerald orbs were trying their best to avoid looking at the blond, and the main objective of getting the steamed bun. Fayt crossed his arms, seemingly annoyed and noticed how Luther was taken slight aback.

_'What…? Something I said?'_

Luther snapped out of his confusion, eyes dimming at Fayt's neck – scratches, dried-up blood, red markings… Luther's gloved finger trailed down the red marks on Fayt's neck, the blunette stood awkwardly stiff in place as his legs trembled slightly.

_'I would be the last person to say this, but I feel very…touched…and not in the good way.'_

As Luther's finger continue to follow the path down to Fayt's toned chest, the blunette jerked back from the little flutter he felt in his stomach – and not because of any mushy feeling either. Fayt silently apologized, but try to let the topic change by pointing at the bun, "Can I eat that? I'm seriously hungry."

Luther peered back the bun, no longer did the steam was able to be seen, it had gotten pretty cold and ripped open just a tad as the stuffing was dripping on the snow.

"Oh, you wouldn't want this ruined thing," the blonde casually threw it across his shoulder, "Come to my home, there are plenty more where those came from. But it wouldn't be fair for someone to freeload that easily, so you have to work for it."

Fayt's blank expression proved one thing: "I don't know how to cook."  
_'That's why I felt wonderful living off fruits, vegetables, and finally having people prepare food for me.'_

"And that's the beauty of learning something new each day – come, we must prepare since you'll be learning from the greatest: no other than myself. Feel honored, Fayt, it _is_ a simple meal you can _surely _accomplish."

---

Fayt's eye twitched - sure, he knew he might have to work off in order just to get fed, it sounded like everything was worth that much for something in his famished state. He didn't know whether the choice was safe or not, Fayt didn't enter Luther's mansion when asked to come inside, so the blonde decided for one of his servants to bring out a wooden stand. If anything, the blunette looked like some vendors in the process of making steamed buns: very inexperienced since all he did was gaze at the vegetables and the long sharp butcher knife trembling in his hand.

Luther furrowed his brows, his arms crossed with one finger tapping impatiently when he waited for Fayt to make a move. He sighed, dropping his arms to the side, "How about this…chop _any_ of the vegetables or meat - but the onions _must_ be last!"

The emerald hued was completely oblivious from the change of tone of Luther's last statement; he began with the pork in the little plastic plate ready to be cut up. For an extra touch, fresh basil and pepper were added to the meat.

Once Fayt was done with the pork, Luther took away the plate and entered his mansion. For a short while of the blonde's absence, Fayt looked at the rest of the ingredients that were on plates and wondering what in the world should he do with it. Grabbing the ginger root from the tip, the teen examined the root; seemingly it seemed clean and decided to chop it up.

With a few other vegetables in the progress of being minced, Luther came back with a steamy plate of pork with a crisp smell sending a wonderful aroma to Fayt's nose, as well as some curious town dwellers that asked if they were soon selling. Fayt laughed lightly and whole-heartily, explaining to misunderstood citizens. Luther's eyes grew half-lidded with a small smirk on his lips for the blunette has caught his eyes even more. Blue orbs kept gazing at Fayt's torso, as if he was stripping off Fayt's clothing with his eyes.

Fayt never noticed, and asked the occupied blonde for the plate.

"Luther, what about the dough?"

Fayt took a quick whiff at his hands; he scrunched up his nose momentarily at the horrible smell of raw shrimp he just cut up.

"Already done." The blond popped open the lid of a small wooden basket, the wooden plank divided the dough and the flour sitting on one side, some of the flour was even blown a tad bit by the rushing winds - sunny or not, there would always be windy conditions.

"Get small portions and roll them up."

Fayt nodded to Luther's directions, he tore off small pieces of dough and rolled them up in small balls, the lad already believed the eight he has already gotten done would be enough until he continues with the rest of the dough. Emerald eyes glanced over oceanic blue hues, mentally uncomfortable with the stern stare at Fayt's progress.

"Now, Fayt…flatten it with the rolling pin." A maid from the mansion scurried out quickly, she was barely visible to Fayt since he came out and went back inside rapidly, handing Luther a silicone rolling pin.

_'What…the hell? What about the original and _average _wooden pins?'_

Luther watched Fayt shakily push aside the knife and reaching out towards the rolling pin, once getting said pin, he flatten the dough into a perfect circle. Luther motioned Fayt to pick out the flour and to add it to every piece of dough he already rolled. Once reaching the second, Fayt's small amount of time of talent diminished when rolling the pin incorrectly. Luther crept to Fayt's back, his chest touching Fayt's back and his gloved hands clasping on Fayt's fingers.

The blue haired jumped slightly, squeaking how close they became in a matter of time.

"L-Luther?"

The blunette felt a warm breath on his neck, hotly the older male whispered, "Shh…do as I do. You want food, don't you, Fayt?"

Luther's hands guided Fayt's hand on the process of rolling the pin, Fayt felt the blonde man slowly sliding one leg in between his, nudging him ever so often when the chances of Fayt trying his hardest to pay attention at the rolled dough.

"See? Easy." Luther said again on Fayt's ear, "Looks like you forgot to cut up the onion, let's see if you can do_ that_ much."

Fayt was easily irritated by the comment and so occupied chopping up the onions brutally that the blunette was unaware of Luther's hands slipping out of his own, draping around Fayt's torso and eventually sliding down inch per inch. Meanwhile, the emerald hued felt water in his eyes from chopping up the onions, the gas causing his eyes a major irritation, thus the water sliding down his cheeks from the tears – reason being the onion as a cause.

Fayt's watery eyes looked over at Luther, his mouth was going to open to ask for goggles, but the blunette was slammed forcibly down on the snowy ground. The knife managed to be tipping on his work station whilst the onion rolling away from distance after flying in the air.

The tears never stopped slipping down Fayt's cheek, which meant the nuisance will not yet cease.

Otherwise, Fayt's head throbbed from the sudden impact, his watery eyes manage to notice Luther licking his lips with the blonde's body on top of him, and Fayt's wrist were brought up and held up only by one gloved hand. His mind throbbed so much that his mind was so clustered to understand the situation, especially unaware of a shrill voice calling out his last name.

Imagination? That's what Fayt assumed.

"Luther, get off me."

"I think not, my little Fayt." The other hand stroked Fayt's cheek, some of the tears drenching his white glove.

Luther's face crept towards Fayt's neck, but the blonde's hair was violently yanked from the back of his head, the pain making him cringe and releasing Fayt's wrist. His oceanic blue eyes tried to look at his perpetrator, but a long blade dangerously close his neck made him assume the a possible person:

"You know my status around this nation. Unhand me now, _Nox_."

Albel hissed, gripping Luther's hair tighter and pulling Luther's head upwards for the blonde to realize just how mad he was, "Fuck off, _Lansfeld_. You have enough pets." Albel let down the blade and let loose of Luther's hair, "Scram."

Luther stood up away from Fayt, dusting off his clothing for any leftover snow before it could as so much as melt in his expensive attire. Quickly before he departed, he whispered into Fayt's ear and left. Fayt raised his body with his elbows, perplexed of that hate between the two, or more as something as detestation. Albel hesitated, but let out a hand to assist Fayt to rise up from the snow, his heart plummet when he assumed Luther _did _something to the teen, considering just how watery Fayt's eyes were.

Fayt almost smiled, reaching out his hand to grab onto Albel's hand—the one without the gauntlet—until a voice reminded him just how bad this little 'happy feeling' was:

**_"Just don't get attached."_**

Fayt frowned instantly, the hand he was going to take hold pulled back slightly. He harshly slapped Albel's hand, picking the emerald hued up himself and adjusting his pants. Albel's eyes widened, looking at the reddish hand of his and Fayt fixing himself.

There was a stinging pain now that Albel had his turn of getting his injured hand hurt.

Fayt titled his head, glaring even harsher at the swordsman, "Get away from me." Fayt said whilst his tone of voice was so heartless, cold, and distant when he walked the direction of the castle and rubbing the tears from his eyes fully caused by the onion.

Albel broke his gaze from his hand and watched Fayt's drifting body. He frowned, but calmly said, "…If that's how you want it…"  
He followed Fayt, clenching his injured hand: _'Then I'm alright with it…after all, I might have came too late…or when he was left alone in the hands of that foolish Lansfeld.' _

Albel bit his lip, wallowing even harder, _'I'm destined to be hated, even by him…This is normal, this is normal…'_

The bi-colored haired placed his reddish hand on his mouth, feeling a strange wetness around his eyes slipping through his fingers. When stopping abruptly as Fayt finally became aware the footsteps coming to an end, he uninterestedly looked back. His eyes widened twice the size - Albel was examining his wet hands from the tears coming from _his_ eyes, he even looked just as shock at himself when the tears never stopped flowing.

How Fayt could identify Albel's expression by thinking as such: as if Albel was actually a_ good_ soul and marked his first kill, shocked to see blood on his hands for the first time.  
Except this scenario is with _tears_.

"Albel…?" Fayt asked, full of concern and fragments of guilt, "Are…are_ you_ crying…?"

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N****:** **MAJOR OOCNESS, LEAVE ME ALONE. I was kinda dead afterwards when I thought I lost my flash drive at school that had ALL this typed up, and I was _so _embarrassed thinking that somebody might have found it...I have a yaoi folder, ya'know...and pictures..........LEAVE ME ALONE.... D: Plus, I gotta prepare for graduation~! Squeees. MONDAY AND TUESDAY IS MY LAST DAYS OF SCHOOL. HELLS YEAH. :333333 Please don't flame, especially with the last part. I needed something, and I had a chapter exclusively for this. But w/e. Luther will be used in a few chapter, then bye-bye. BWAHAHAHA. Never really liked him...ALBEL AND FAYT 4 EVAAAAAA~ x) And I know, I could have replaced the meat for bean paste, but it's easier to go along with. Honestly, details suck. I'm losing my touch, BADLY. And I really gotta update my other stories...holy hell...how overwhelming...**


	8. Truth

**A/N**: **Gah, so much for putting this on hold. I am so impatient and hooked on this fic…IT'S NOT MY FAULT. DDDDD: It's like a brain blast 8B No Jimmy N. pun intended. Review, okies mii lovelies? owo;;;  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: _'Thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. Umm…**_TOTAL SPOILERS FOR THE CHAPTER, WARNING YOU NOW_**. This will, of course, be OOC. Why…Ahem…Teaseful way of lemon attempt, nothing graphic! I'm use to reading A LOT of that, not use to writing. ;D I found this slightly rushed, but whatever. I gave it my all~ And I do hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Fayt's intention has been revealed! If ya still don't understand, it's gonna be clarified in later chapters, trust me.  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi._ Seriously, go on and read her fics!  
**Disclaimer**: Yes, I own nothing and never will...Sigh, I'm in the mood for a good Kingdom hearts yaoi fic xD You know what, I'm so checking for updated after I revise this. HELLS YEAH, YAOI FTFW. :D  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~! Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Rise against - Paper wings  
_Christina Aguilera - Reflection instrumental  
_**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Truth**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

There are people in this world that just isolate themselves or try to block out their own existence for the sake of self-pity, eventually becoming so alone they believe the whole world hates them. Every individual coming across will always have this loathe or fear of the person whom sends out the aura of despair – usually making the situation worse by hurtfully teasing the subject. One gets use to it, right? Being alone and remaining alone, not crying just because one more person in this world is giving off the hateful vibes.

Albel would've never minded that cold glare from someone else - hell, he wouldn't even provide any assistance when somebody was assaulted or not. He was supposed to be mad at Fayt, not the other way around after saving him from the clutches of Luther. If anything, the swordsman just had so much pride in him to admit he was actually a tidbit worried of the blunette.

But no, instead of a 'thank you,' or a vibrant smile like Albel so hoped for deep inside his desolate soul, even a hug—no matter how much he detested getting one from the blue haired since it invaded his policy of a no touching rule and also because Fayt and his raging hormones would always lead to something else—from the Leingod would do his soul good.

Rather now, real tears are coming down in rivulets on his creamy-white cheeks, some drops landed on his fingers and the bandages still in tact on his hand. Just how long did he last cry? Scratch that – when was the last time he cried as much as this? It never crossed his mind that he could cry, especially on behalf of a stubborn young emerald hued teen out of all people.

It made him feel weak; his legs weren't able to support his body any longer, so Albel couldn't help but limp at first and then collapse on his knees. The bi-colored haired muttered a line of colorful curses, trying to wipe away all the tears.

He was a grown adult and crying now? And in front of Fayt, no less.  
All because Fayt is just another addition to all the _rest_?

Albel crookedly smirked, letting his eyes rest only on the snowy path, _'So what…just another…I'm just being stupid, is all…'_

Fayt panicked, never had he - or would_ ever_ imagine this turn of events. He flailed his arms, looking around if any help can be provided from onlookers. Many of them smirked, taunting how 'The Wicked One is on his knees' with their haughty attitude and laughs. Without a doubt, it angered Fayt, but he couldn't say much in Albel's disposition. Whether he caused this new found source of emotions didn't matter, Fayt automatically assumed he was in fault anyway.

Fayt clenched his fist, taking away any further distance from the blunette and the swordsman. Once Fayt's body loomed over Albel's body, he kneeled down at man's level. He cursed the thought when Albel didn't even bother to look up and kept his scarlet orbs on the snowy path even up to this point.

One finger brushed away Albel's bangs, making this moment an advantage to the teen. Slowly, Fayt gave a quick peck on Albel's forehead—not like the lips was a good idea, it was actually a risky move and Fayt didn't want to ruin this moment with chances.

Then afterwards, citizens vacated the premises all thanks to one girl who was watching the scene with a smile: Sophia. Her bluffing was wonderful after telling everyone lies about having a deep connection to the captains, no less with a ripped piece of paper imprinted finely in bold the signatures of Duke Vox and Count Woltar – sure, she stole it, but that was never needed to be told. After shooing away everyone in sight, she saluted Fayt without him noticing the sudden change.

She's been rejected from the only person she cared about, but if his happiness is with the captain of Black Brigade and was Fayt's decision all along; she had no other choice to feel happy for the blunette and wished him all the best.

Fayt slid one hand around Albel's shoulder, the other circling the swordsman waist in order to have a good hold of Albel and to bring them closer in space. Albel squirmed—honestly uncomfortable how close they were—even with this sort of affection, Albel kept his eyes on the ground.

Occasionally, Fayt could hear the barely audible sobs, and he remembered just what Sophia did with crying children: gently, Fayt rocked both their bodies as if a parent was cradling their child and rocking them ever-so-gently. Finally, after such a long moment of silence, the emerald hued stopped rocking—much to Albel's dismay after calming down to some extent—and decided to speak in a low whisper, "I don't deserve it, I don't deserve it at all…but…can you ever forgive me, Albel?"

Albel sneaked his hand between Fayt's embrace to rub away the water from his eyes.

And instead of answering Fayt's question, he posed of question of his own. "Do you hate me…?"

Fayt blinked with confusion, he backed his body away and laughed lightly, "That's what's on your mind?" The laugh came to an end, the emerald hued now kept his composure to an absolute seriousness, "Albel…"

Fayt let loose his arm around Albel's shoulder, one finger was used to pick up Albel's chin for them to finally have eye contact. Albel's scarlet orbs were still watery, but seemed to be reassured after so long, he tried to divert his sight to anywhere but Fayt - at least this much was good.

"I lo--" The blunette bit his lip, noticing how Albel finally let one eye gaze into the forlorn pools of green, almost like the blunette regret saying something yet relieved for cutting himself off.

_'I can't say it…I shouldn't say it…'_

Fayt forced a smile – there was no shining vibes that occasionally made him glow, more like a sad smile at this point, "--think you are too precious, therefore…I could never hate you."

_'After all…Albel loves Vox…'_

Albel's leftover tears automatically stopped, he wanted to seem like everything was over. That there was no such thing of any individuals living besides the two, that there was no war, nothing that could cut into this wonderful moment.

If only time could stop…that would be nice.

Fayt sheepishly grinned, letting his hands rest back on his knees, "Don't even get me started just how cute you are."

Albel didn't twitch—surprisingly enough, he wanted to add—but faintly smiled how thing felt…normal.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

Albel stood up, keeping his silent laughter to himself, "You're an odd one, Leingod."

Fayt stood up as well, almost shocked that there was no sarcasm retort back. The blunette snickered, "Better than being called a bug."

Albel amusedly trailed off, making sure this voice was loud and clear, "That's what you may think in that silly little head of yours, but your rank is that of lowly maggot – that's how it will stay."

Fayt jogged at Albel's pace, faking a look of hurt, "Harsh, aren't 'cha?"

---

The pair noticed there was only a yard to go before they reach the castle, Fayt was still incredibly hungered when he never even got a morsel of food during the entire day, no less when the steamed buns Fayt was working on was ruined. Although now he kept in mind before Luther was forced off the teen, he whispered something to Fayt that left him absolutely petrified.

Fayt glanced over at Albel, his neutral expression only had its sight directed on the castle, and it would be nice to just eat the whole stress away. Fayt gulped, clicking ideas into his noggin when finally trying his best to be at ease. Without a doubt, he can't bring up any later curiosity and suspicion – all this trouble because of Luther, too.

"Hey, Albel?"

Albel didn't look at Fayt, but was listening either way.

Fayt sighed, _'At least look at me when I'm talking to you.'_

"How did you find me? I was in a pretty far off distance."

The swordsman kept quiet. Fayt was just about to ask him again until he finally spoke up, "When_ someone_ decided to flee from the castle, Woltar mention you told him about your location."

_'…I never even said a word to Woltar…'_

"Speaking of your location," scarlet eyes glittered with a murderous intent, especially made more ominous with an evil snicker on Albel's lips, "Woltar said you were heading off to the _red-light district._" Major snaring included on the last point.

"…Alright…let me say this: what the hell! I would never go that far in Airyglyph's dark corners." Fayt melodramatically pretended to claw his own face with fake anguish, "For all I know, I could be raped…or beaten!"

Albel completely ignored Fayt's comment and tried his best not point out how the blunette easily followed Luther.

Albel: "If I fell for a lie or not doesn't really bother me at the moment. I searched in those trashy pathways and found nothing. And Luther's mansion is right behind the red-light district, so I had to take a curve to get back on track."

"_Aww_, you're worried about me." Fayt quickly added on so he wouldn't hear Albel's retort to the whole 'worrying thing', "How's the progress with the war coming along?"

The bi-colored haired shrugged, obviously not interested in the topic, "Vox is still working on further mechanism and strategies. Most likely he's done, however he might still be completing the prints. Why?"

Fayt's lip quivered, he tried to come up with an answer, and the best he came up with: "J-just curious. So he keeps them in his room or something?"

Albel raised a brow, "…probably."

Fayt nervously chuckled, trying to relieve all the awkwardness and tension between the. He needed time, he needed insight, and all he wanted are answers, not guesses! Finally an idea popped into his mind; at least it might have been enough to relieve the insecurity.

"How's…umm…the prisoner? The redhead Vox dragged in."

"Who knows."

An emerald orb twitched, honestly these line of questions are getting him nowhere.

"Who holds the keys?"

"Leingod, the guard has the keys, now shut up."

Fayt backed up away from distance, slightly shaken how easily Albel already was annoyed by the inquiries. But so far, everything was in check – it was all the blunette really needed.

Once reaching the entrance of the castle, Fayt went on ahead of Albel and stood on the frame of the entrance, "If the day comes when the war is in its fiery battle, I want you do to me a major favor."

Albel walked in the castle, waiting for Fayt to finish up his sentence quickly so the swordsman could get some rest.

"Without fail, without hesitation, no matter which side wins…kill me with that sword I gave you. I don't want to die in anybody's hand but yours."

In the moment Albel found the favor was the just preposterous and questionable in all intents. Fayt scurried away in time towards the prisoner cells before Albel was able to get press the matter.

---

A lone soldier was sleeping soundly on his wooden chair; he couldn't care anymore about his post since the Aquarian female was trapped within steel bars and cuffed together to prevent escaping. She curled most of her body in a ball, trying her best to get enough heat passing through her pale and cold state. Quickly she hoisted up, the redhead's eyes traced her surroundings, backing away when a shadowy figure approached her.

Her large orbs widen in surprise, silly her; it was merely Fayt with a large tray of food, a warm blanket clinging on one arm as well. The blunette made sure the soldier was deeply asleep in his own little world to carefully pick out the keys clinging on the man's pudgy finger.

Fayt placed the tray down, the plastic hitting the lumpy ground quite loudly. He noticed just how much the redhead glared daggers for that stupid move. Fayt silently apologized with a goofy smile, and finally slipped off the keys dangling on the man's gloved finger.

With all glory, he raised the keys in front of her with his ever-so-vibrant smile plastered on his lips, and then clicked the metal with the lock. The long bar door opened, he approached her with caution and touched her hand. Rapidly, he swiped away hand back and noted just how cold she was.

Steadily he clicked the cuffs so they open, most of her wrist was protected by the long gloves she wore, but not enough to show raw and pink skin, shriveled blood indicating how much she struggled. Fayt also observed her body and face; it seems she has not eaten ever since she came here.

Her wrists were so sore, making her unable to pick up the metal utensil laid beside a steaming bowl of finely made curry. Fayt wrapped the blanket around her, and the rest he did was pick up the spoon—wary of always blowing to cool down the food—and fed her, even though it was obvious she did mind but never complained.

"I was lucky; a maid happened to passing by and told me to deliver this to the guard."

_'I didn't even get to eat yet…At least you get a meal…'_ Thought Fayt, mentally sulking and disregarded his empty stomach.

Her green eyes stared into Fayt's emerald pools; she closed her eyes and let the progress of being fed continue. Once done with the entire bowl, she drank the wonderful and cool water with the help of Fayt supporting the base of the cup. With that out of the way, she nuzzled herself further in the blanket, slightly shivering either way.

"You have every right to be mad…I'm sorry! I seriously am…" Fayt said, dejectedly facing his eyes down on the ground.

The redhead sighed, she crossed her arms, lifting one hand slowly—pain or no pain—and gently tapped the blunette on the shoulder, "It's alright now, but do you know how worried you got Cliff? You never reported after that, both of us assumed the worst…Fayt…"

Fayt lifted his head, his fingers clutching one of the lumpy rocks on the ground.

"You did something_ beyond_ our expectation, instead of a soldier, you got a captain! That's why I came, I was…worried… everything seemed too risky gambling with a captain, no less the Wicked one." There was a hint of playfulness in the last part of the sentence, but she stayed stern.

"Nel…" he said softly, and then went to the point, "Luther. He helped Vox get to you, didn't he?"

The redhead solemnly nodded.

Fayt pounded a fist; he pounded harder than the other times and continued while his knuckles bled, Nel restrained the blunette from hurting himself any further for reasons unknown.

"Why…Why must there be a war! B-because of him…because of Luther…everything is falling into pieces."

"Fayt…?"

"Luther knew all along, he whispered to me 'I know your little secret. I know your connection with that Aquarian. I can ruin you, unless you come on the night of day two.' Nel, I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to leave…Albel thinks everyone hates him, if I leave…"

Nel gasped, she let her hand return back to her side and prevented herself from clawing the skin on her legs from disappointment, "Is that why you've been taking your time? We could have everything ready and had the advantage by now, instead you're holding back because Albel Nox! What then? Don't tell me you actually fell in love with that man…? Fayt, no! This is the worst mistake you can make!"

Something in the teen just snapped, he stood up and loomed over Nel's body within two seconds.

"What makes you think you can easily judge someone without knowing them?! If loving him is a mistake, then I don't give a _fucking damn_ of the consequences! What the hell am _I_ getting out of this, Nel? C'mon, tell me. Make my_ fucking_ day with a perfectly good reason why I should go on a battlefield and see someone I finally care about going to die, or for me to die in the war anyway!"

The redhead was startled by his uproar; she couldn't think of a reason, "I'm in no position to talk about the reason being between this war."

Fayt clutched his head with his hand, trying to restrain from bantering any louder to wake up the guard—still sound asleep, oddly enough—Fayt held the bar door with the keys tightly clutched in his hand, knuckles bleeding out more blood, "…Wait for me in two days, we'll get out by then. Hand me those sleeping drugs."

Nel checked her hidden pockets, taking out a small white plastic packet that was the exact same size of an adult's male thumb. He took the packet and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I'll come at night, just…just let make things right. I want these two days to mean something without hurting him. Kill the guard; they barely check things down here. Leave the tray of food here also."

Fayt tossed her kunai on the floor, closed the door and walked away, never even saying something like 'good night' or 'bye.'

Nel settled herself in a corner, grabbing her kunai as she shot one with perfect aim; the landing went straight in the guard's throat.

"At least that nuisance is gone and the snoring will no longer be heard."

Nel gazed at the other kunai in her palm, "What are you making right, Fayt…?" Nel clenched the kunai, seeing as it slit her fingers a bit, "If anything…once you leave, you've only made things worse getting so attached." She unclenched her hand, seeing the blood ooze from her fingers.

"That, Fayt, is the worse pain of all."

---

The halls were quiet and the sky grew dark, the windows let the crisp breeze past between Fayt's blue locks, occasionally his fringes poked his eyes, however he paid no need towards the pain as his eyes sunk – eyes without expression, more or so. Fayt froze in the middle of the entrance of the dinning hall, aware that Albel sat in a far corner of the table, munching on a half-eaten apple. Count Woltar was slicing open a piece of beef as he sat right in the middle of Albel's side. All the while, Vox sat on the opposite side of the table from the two and sat closest to the King who was on his own seating right in the middle on the long table.

Vox explained in detail of the weapons being used for the soldiers, other times he would go about the formation to surround enemy territory, even someone as Fayt noticed some flaws in his plan yet Albel was just as sharp and commented every now and then with his eyes closed and always munching on his apple. The King would rarely laugh at Vox's mistake, except now when he did laugh frequently at Albel's sarcastic comments. Or on other times, Albel's statements made more sense and added an addition to the plans.

Fayt snickered and mentally applauded Albel's victories, especially how embarrassed and red Vox pale face could become. But instantly frowned and assumed the stares where resembling 'love signals' instead from the real thing: a glare-down with so much hate and competition behind it all that both their eyes flared.

Count Woltar weakly laughed at the two, and both 'hmph'-ed childishly and went back to their own thing.

"How could I ever compete…?"

Albel's ears perked, seems he was the only one who caught the low mumble and looked around for the voice. His scarlet orbs looked at the entrance and saw such an apathetic body. For a fraction of a second, Albel was going to continue eating his apple for he couldn't care in the slightest of a stranger or just a commoner just standing there. Only this time, that lifeless figure was Fayt, the look in the blunette's eyes almost sent shivers down Albel's spine because that was no ordinary gaze in his eyes.

Fayt appeared…doleful.

"…and the choice would be better off using tungsten for armor." Vox went on saying to the King.

The King seemed to question the power, but surprised when Vox was hit on the head with an apple.

"Tsk, tsk, Vox, you're making a fool of yourself." Albel said with a smug smirk, crossing his arms and noticed Vox clutching the apple that he threw, almost like the man was trying to crush the fruit, "Clearly, the best choice would titanium. If we have any chance to win this war, then we need something that won't drag us down."

Vox's voice was evident enough to show his anger, "Your point, Nox?"

"My point: tungsten may be a strong metal and more resistant to blows, but it's heavier and requires too much energy and stamina to keep on moving. Why would we want sluggish soldiers if they might not even make it throughout half the battle? Titanium qualifies to being more ductile, but light and fitting enough to stand through various attacks. We're going to need all the strength and time to defeat those Aquarians."

Count Woltar finished his meal and clapped on Albel's behalf, "A remarkable idea! Wouldn't you say, Your Highness?"

"Indeed, I ask that you improvise your plans, Duke Vox. It seems you have a new tendency being too relaxed around the planning of this war."

Vox glared over at the swordsman, Albel smirked and mentioned that his business and reason for being here is done, despite being a meeting for the captains. Once departing, his smug smirk formed into a frown as he snapped his fingers in front of Fayt's face to wake the lad out of his daze.

"Leingod…Leingod. Leingod!"

Fayt blinked several times, but if only his eyes can have more 'happiness' or radiant-toned to fake that he was 'alright.' But nothing's been going his way: being black-mailed, trying to compete with Vox, and leaving everything in two days.

"It's too overwhelming…" said Fayt, as utterly lifeless as his expression.

"What?"

"I want to make these days count…"

Albel couldn't even back away from the blue haired when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, pulling back wouldn't work regardless because of the amount of strength Fayt had in him. Though it didn't stop Albel from dragging his feet to stop Fayt—albeit, unsuccessful as it was—or trying to get Fayt to answer Albel's questions: where the hell was he being dragged off to?

Fayt made a curve in hallway, stepping into Albel's room and slamming the door in back of him with his foot. At least it gave a signal to any person still loitering the halls to stay away from this particular room.

"Would you let go of me, idiotic worm?!"

At least he got what he demanded; Fayt tossed Albel's body on the large bed, his head colliding with the wall. "S-shit…" Albel rubbed the back of his head gently, greatly in pain from the impact, one scarlet hue glaring at the teen crawling over the man's body.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

Albel tried to support his body with his elbows, but Fayt took out a rope that was hidden underneath Albel's bed.

"Where did that come from…?"

"Remember last time," Fayt said hotly, another addition to licking his lips, "You escaped from me in the bath, but I saved the rope and stored it soon afterwards once you left your room when waking up to that fever. I knew it would come in handy…"

Fayt fastened the gauntlet hand and Albel's thin wrist with the rope, loose enough to make sure it wouldn't injure Albel's hand—the wound constantly re-opens from training. Fayt's injury was healed and only left a faint scar—but tight enough to make sure he wouldn't dare escape.

The bi-colored haired squirmed free, hissing every now and then when the rope felt like it was shredding his skin. The swordsman was so occupied untangling his wrist from the ropes that Albel jumped when he felt a trail of wetness in his abdominal area.

His eyes were shaky and almost frightened to look, but regretted the moment he did: Fayt was teasingly stroking Albel's legs with one hand, whilst his tongue ran around Albel's torso.

Albel bit his lip tightly, no matter the pain; he c_annot _and _will not_ moan to this force treatment.

Fayt was rather annoyed not hearing a noise; he slid his leg into between Albel's and nudged it slightly in hope of a reaction. However, Albel was clenching his eyes shut and biting his lip as it bled, letting the scarlet ooze trickle down his chin.

"No good?"

Fayt raised his body and positioned himself more comfortably; he sadistically smirked on Albel's quiet disposition. The blunette clamped onto Albel's knees and forcefully spread them apart, a little further than necessary and resulting for Albel to hiss in pain.

"Not to worry, I'll be _very_ gentle."

His lustful expression made Albel think otherwise - to be honest, this might have been a first him in a long time to feel scared, and to someone younger than him broke his pride completely. Fayt clutched the purple cloth that came between him and what he wanted to see, but then he heard Albel's trembling voice, "No, don't…"

In that instant, a flash of realization struck Fayt like a knife; the lustful and blank eyes gained back its green radiance. He nervously fumbled to untie the ropes, once done, Fayt noticed the bare wrist had a bloody smear, underneath was probably raw and bright pink.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what came over me…Albel?"

Albel soothed his wrist, rubbing the pain with his eyes still closed to at least try and visualize peace.

"I wish I could tell you my reason…but I wanna ask you…" He nervously looked away, "H-have you ever done it with another person?"

Albel's scarlet orbs shot open, "E-ex-excuse me?!"

Fayt's emerald eyes glanced at Albel, a little tint of hopefulness coming back to his weak smile depending on the answer, "If you haven't, I understand why you didn't want me to suddenly attack you like that. But if you did, then…"

_'Fayt, get a hold of yourself! It's now or never…!'_

"Why **would** I answer something like th--"

Fayt pounded his fist on the bed, "Then answer me this! How can I win against Duke Vox? How can I be so sure that you'll ever like me instead of him?!"

Albel stared long and hard at Fayt, making sure this wasn't just some joke. But here the teen was – patiently waiting for a response. Eventually, Albel had to clutch his stomach to prevent himself from laughing; even tears were forming in the corners of those blood red eyes – all because how funny he found it all.

Fayt watch this moment in bewilderment – how much longer is Albel going to hold in all his laughter?

Better yet…

_'What the hell is he laughing about?!'_

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N****:** **We're actually almost getting wrapped up for the final chapters. Seriously, everything must come to an end. ;D But don't worry mii peeps, I actually got another fic idea up my sleeve, might not be as good as this one...but w/e. Anybody got idea what Luther wants Fayt to do? Hmm, hmm? :D Can't believe I got this thing done in one whole day. MAJOR ACCOMPLISHMENT. Ehh, but the chapter is pretty short...sigh...Lol, Fayt never got food in the end XD Oh, can anybody add in the review or in a PM if there was any beaches in Airyglyph or its territory. I'm curious. .0.** **Now I gotta get ready, my REAL graduation is tomorrow, fo sho~ What a pain to wear the cap thingy, it always slips. DDD: You guys are lucky, speedy update and update before a my graduation. Time to practice walking without tripping today. x) Oh, and ANSWER MY POLL, IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!! Seriously.**


	9. One

**A/N****: I thank everyone for voting, here I was gonna put a sad ending instead. Pfft, will _so_ many people get angsty over that. xD See how much you saved the ending? Well, on with the fic~ As always … read, review, and enjoy! :D And for the record, no Vox has been mentioned afterwards. Pure Fayt and Albel goodness. And I'm getting the sense of making a new story soon (after I'm done with this). You may all squeal now. -w-  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: _'Thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. Sigh, nobody answered me about the beaches. Dammit, guess now I'm gonna make one up. Even if it actually does exist, screw it! Like _I_ remember every exact detail. .3. So, at least a made-up place doesn't seem as bad as an OC for a fic - in my opinion. But I won't lie. I did make an OC…You'll see. It's a surprise –wink, wink– You don't even have to think hard to try to visualize it. ;D Pretty lengthy chapter, might I add. Slightly rushed was on purpose. Honestly, no means to bore ya 'cause this is so long, I actually didn't expect it to get up to pg 14 on my word thingy. Seriously, it was like, 'zomfg...'  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi._ Seriously, go on and read her fics!  
**Disclaimer**: I think I'm starting to get a tea addiction. o.e But I sustain a rule of no more than 6 cups … Hey, it's delicious without anything, no sugar or honey or lemon. Yummm~ No own. -gulps tea-  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~! Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Poets of the fall - Lift  
_Gundam Seed Destiny – Reason (piano) _  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**One **

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

Fayt couldn't understand why Albel had to make him wait for a moment and reason out his sudden silent laughing fit - of course the blunette thought it was wonderful that the swordsman was actually capable of laughing to tears, yet it was such a bizarre experience that Fayt _almost_ put on a smile. However, Fayt felt like a complete fool without a basis - here he is, trying to be serious and really letting his heart out into his questions to at least know he did have a chance against Vox. Meekly, Fayt struggled and desperately pleaded for Albel to answer, only for his voice to crack and stutter on every word.

Albel wiped the tear out of his eye with his finger, finally settled after such a good laugh. How could he start with the absurd ideas Fayt had to begin with? Instantly the swordsman frowned and shuddered violently, cursing the scarring image of him ever getting along—no less _love_—Duke Vox. Speaking of which, where did the blunette get these random assumptions from?

For some reason, the gossipy maids gave Albel an idea. They just live off prying into other people's lives and making up stories. Yes, they were pretty loud and blunt about it, which is the only reason Albel is aware of their existence, mind you.

"First off, how did this all start?" Albel said, crossing his legs and kept away at least an arms length away from Fayt: force of habit, it was the only explanation. While the swordsman waited for the answer, he can automatically murder the maids without hesitation—even Vox would join too because of the true detestation—and _actually_ have a reason for killing if they were the source of the cause.

Fayt didn't mind the distance, the teen was already aware everyone wants their space, especially after attacking Albel would give him a reason to stay away. The blunette sighed, sulking from what_ he_ heard _that_ day, "Remember when you injured your hand at the King's celebration? Then Duke Vox covered it up with the table cloth…?"

Albel looked at his hand glumly, _'I need to stop re-opening this or it will never heal.'_

Fayt fiddled with his own fingers, nervously saying the rest, "And then I heard you say 'Touch me again, Vox.' As well as 'Or don't you understand how much I love you?'"

The swordsman scrunched up his face in revulsion, his red eyes almost look like they died in color and expression from shock entwined with a cold sensation creeping on his creamy-white skin to a sickly pale color. For the first few moments, Albel regained back his composure—slightly—and loudly groaned in pure hatred and the same twinge of disgust, "Leingod, you have issues. Never in the right mind will I _ever_ say something that nauseating towards that pest of a man. If there's anybody I _hate_ more in this world and would love to exterminate, it would be Vox."

The emerald hues widened in size, his stomach felt so light with a new trace of hope, except he hasn't cleared up one matter: "Then…why did you keep avoiding me…?"

"I would never hear the end of it from that foolish mouth of his." Albel looked away, making sure his fringes cover up his eyes as swordsman clamped one hand on his mouth to muffle his voice, "I-I didn't want Vox to know how close I am with you. This is why I decided it was better to give an impression that you were just another worm bugging me in this castle."

Fayt's eyes softened, the glowing smile came back on his lips as he felt his heart skip a beat - clichéd for every in-love individual, but right on the point to the strange feeling of satisfaction of the nice quietness. Fayt realized all along he was just wrong to assume, this pang of guilt could have been resolved much earlier without the awkwardness, without the tension, without Fayt trying so hard to win back at this attention. Rather now, he felt at ease that Vox was nothing but a captain Albel highly loathed to the very core.

Why?

Fayt shrugged it off - for all he knows, it must really not matter after all. Now that everything seems back to normal, the blue haired teen can finally just plant himself on the pile of gravel—the comfort never even crossed his mind—and just take a nice nap with hopes of happy dreams. And yet, Fayt couldn't be any happier for assuming the worse towards these events, it made him feel this tension only got them closer: finding just how much Albel grew onto him, how much Albel felt just so _precious_.

_'All this time, he was just looking out for me… Hey, wait a second…'_

"Albel, did you just say 'close'?"

Albel's red eyes gazed into Fayt's emerald orbs, only now he realized what a beautiful green could match a perfectly wonderful person like Fayt. On the other hand, Albel's momentary daze was snapped and grasped how much Fayt caught on by that sentence.

Albel gulped and shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you_ so_ did!"

Albel's mouth quivered, he was actually almost at lost for words. Weakly, Albel retorted back, "You should honestly not read into every single detail."

Fayt shook his head, it was already pretty obvious that Albel was trying to cover-up the subject through it all, but unfortunately it wasn't going so well. Fayt felt too happy at the moment, he couldn't hold back suddenly hugging Albel tightly—innocently, too. There were no perverted or teasing intentions behind it—his arms wrapped around Albel's neck, the blunette couldn't suppress the feeling of warmth between their bodies in touch. It felt – comforting. Although Albel was completely thrown off guard, his whole body twitched to the excess snuggling when Fayt managed to lay Albel's body, again.

Besides it all, the warmth was actually applying wonderfully for the pair, the rustling winds past through the thin opening from the base of the oak door, letting the room turn very chilly due to the weather. On the other hand, Albel felt a little sicken that he hasn't been his self in awhile - his old self where he just grew cold, distant, serious, uncaring to most, nor would he even let someone ever dare embrace him: the Wicked One. But here was, wrapped in the arms of a blue haired teen that is the complete opposite of him: cheerful, optimistic, wonderful, helpful, _charming_.

Albel faintly put on a smile, _'The list can go on.'_

No matter how awkward this was for Albel, it was nice and relaxing enough for Albel's eyelids to grow heavy with each passing second.

Fayt crawled a little further, their noses already touching.

"Albel, can I please kiss you?"

This is a first, to say the least.

Albel cheeks tinted to a pink, it might've been nice for Fayt to finally ask for permission, but it was also embarrassing, too. If he were to say 'no,' it would just devastate Fayt in a way and Albel would just feel like a bastard – that _is_ normal in some ways, though. Then again, saying 'yes' would just prove his attachment to the blunette and that would just ruin his pride.

"Y-your choice." Albel mumbled out feebly, definitely with this trapped position the swordsman will not be able to turn away or escape.

Although the answer was enough for Fayt to throw away any uncertainty, the teen—apparently still on top of Albel—spread his legs just in case Albel felt uncomfortable and could give Fayt a hint to get off of him. And without losing any more valuable time, Fayt locked his lips with Albel passionately and tenderly. With only two days and already aware how the swordsman could be awkward with love or affections, Fayt wanted to make sure this opportunity could happen during the remanding two days.

_Two days_.

How in the world can he plan out something for Albel within two days, something special until he leaves? There is nothing left to find in Airyglyph that the scarlet hued isn't already aware of. And showing anything in 'enemy' territory is just out of the question, although it was a beautiful land with so much light, purity, friendliness, and less of a death rate when comparing to the harsh and snowy Airyglyph of its starving youths and cocky nobles.

_'Speaking of nobles, Luther needs to be dealt with soon.'_

Albel's eyes shot open as he felt Fayt's tongue toying with his, the lingering taste disappeared as Fayt moved below to Albel's abdominal, planting butterfly kisses all around. His tongue then licked around the area, but Fayt found it odd Albel wasn't squirming like he usually would. Besides the swirling winds from outside, the blunette could only hear audible breathing.

Fayt raised his body to see Albel's face - his eye twitched.

Albel fell asleep.

_'_Spectacular_, I felt that we could actually go somewhere and he falls asleep mid-way…'_

Fayt shuffled his body to the side; getting Albel more suited on his bed and covering his thin body with the blanket. Picking up Albel's head must've been most difficult, but Fayt managed to get Albel's head on the pillow.

The blunette laughed, silently.

"How cute."

The teen trotted back to the corner, giving the large heap of gravel a look of exasperation, his body began to tense if he had to sleep on such a mound. For now, sleeping in the other corner without anything doesn't seem to be a bad idea. He walked away from the heap of rocks and let his body slide down the cold wall and at last sitting down.

**_"Just don't get attached."_**

**_"What then? Don't tell me you actually fell in love with that man…? Fayt, no! This is the worst mistake you can make!"_**

Fayt felt his eyes grew watery, he couldn't control his emotions at this point and keeping them closed up didn't do him any better for all the anxiety dwelling up inside him. The teen drew in his legs and hugged them tightly, "How can you guys expect me to just flip a switch and not love him anymore…?"

---

It was the brink of night—after midnight, so it does count as the next day—and sunrise is less than a few hours away, but Fayt decided it was best to make these two days count. No matter how early he had to wake up, he wanted to make things, well…fun for the both of them. Although it would be a difficult task – Fayt didn't exactly know the full landscape of Airyglyph, there is always a possibility there are even some places not yet found or not recorded in maps sold in local shops. Fayt set on the direction of the Traum Mountains, absolutely unaware whether the course was safe or not with some monsters lurking around in every corner, or bandits.

The snow pounded hard on Fayt's body, he shivered violently as he breathed. His feet were dragged within in depth of the snow, making his movements awfully sluggish._ 'Dammit,' _the blue haired thought, '_I should've brought some extra clothing.'_

Besides it all, Fayt was glad enough that he brought his sword along in case of an emergency. All across the winter storm where monsters scattered everywhere and Fayt finally slashed the head of axe-wielding, cryptic beast – just taller by a few inches compared to Fayt.

_'How's that for pin-pointing the degree of the body!'_

Although all the swinging made him more vulnerable as the crispy cold winds harshly swept past his arms – at this rate, he might as well die in the weather. Fayt retreated to a small cavern between the dead demonic trees that the blunette just barely killed alone. The emerald hued sat himself in the corner of the cave, watching the winds making a drifting and loud noise.

The teen sighed heavily; the cavern didn't provide much heat—much to his disappointment—although it beats the terrible condition outside. From the looks of it, the emerald hued might not find anything at all.

"This sucks!" he wearily said, leaning on the oddly disfigured wall of the cavern, it felt unsteady and easily breakable. He leaned further and his whole body stumbled backwards with some small rocks piling on his body. Apparently there was more to this alcove—Fayt examined his surroundings and noticing a long trail to be used for delivering and hauling carts—_much_ more.

Fayt picked his body up and dusted off all the rocks, and then he carefully rubbed the back of his head with one hand, wincing to the small bruise that injured his noggin. Letting his hand rest back in place, he detected that in the far off corners of the trail the torches lead the way of the passage. Fayt followed said trail and growled when large boulders and rocks blocked the passage, unbreakable with a lone individual at hand. He frowned immensely; he felt there was something important – something _worth seeing_ beyond these rocks.

He had to let it go, his hand slid down the minerals depressingly.

Fayt decided to walk back to the entrance of the alcove, but a rumbling made him stumble throughout his pace. The emerald hues glared towards a large shadowy figure approaching, his hand was placed on his blade's handle, soon sheathing it out of place when the figure looked to big to annihilate by himself.

But he slumped back his arms to his side, eyes blinking absentmindedly at the figure now fully visible: a Hauler, a lime-green giant turtle-like creature with vibrant ebony eyes.

"Uh, hi?"

The Hauler came closer to Fayt, oddly poking Fayt's stomach with its snout and having fun attempting to get the lad to fall over.

Fayt carefully rubbed the snout, warmly smiling at the turtle-creature, "Friendly, aren't 'cha?"

He squinted at the dark trail behind the Hauler, was it all alone? And how does it survive just living in this abandoned tunnel?

The Hauler sniffed Fayt's pockets, trying to pick out the wonderful faint aroma.

"H-hey! Easy there!" Fayt said, backing away as stuffed his hand inside his pocket. What he brought out were just blueberries and peanuts.

The turtle ate out of Fayt's hand, the blunette dejectedly thought: _'I still never got any food and there goes the hope of getting any at all.'_

Fayt noticed the Hauler turned extremely happy munching the peanuts instead of the blueberries, but ate it anyway.

"Thanks for leaving me nothing." The teen said jokingly, rubbing the snout again, "I'm not creative with pet names – no less a giant hauler…how 'bout I call you Peanut?"

Oddly enough, the Hauler did not mind the name.

"Can you get me through this wall?"

Peanut budged Fayt to go on its cart, and Fayt did so when he lost his footing on the ledge and just slid inside, hitting his chin on the dirty gelid metal. He felt Peanut begin to walk backwards, and then increasing its speed hastily when finally razing the large boulders and rocks out of the way with ease.

Fayt scrambled to his feet, holding the ledge for dear life as Peanut increased in speed, going further into the trail of covered entrances consisted of large rocks. A fork in the road made the Hauler stop, the wooden post inscribed bold—slightly faded, but still noticeable—letters: '**SECRET ENTRANCE – PETERNEY**.'

_'That's informative…'_

"But needs to go."

Fayt hopped off the cart, breaking the post with his sword. He returned back to the crate, and silently asked out, "Peanut, remember this path: Pet-er-ney - right side, I believe I might need you again."

The Hauler nodded, and went on the left route. It rammed down all the boulders in the way until there was nothing more, only the sight of the night sky with a collection of white dots of the cool night sky glimmering brightly to shine down upon the pair.

Looking back at what he knew, mountains always had a dry side and wet side. Despite being in the snowy range, it can be considered the dry-side of the mountain: the rain shadow.

This being the wet side, the grassy area was luscious with dew clinging on the green—snow only captures this much of the land by a few centimeters—with bushes of a wonderful green tone. The scent enthralled his lungs with the aroma of nature. Fayt removed the cart from Peanut's back and motioned the turtle to follow him for a quick walk.

Peanut hesitated, but felt so liberated walking on grass instead of rocks all life long.

Fayt smiled broadly at the medium-average sized lake reflecting the night sky, radiantly exposing the moon with a rippled grace.

"Peanut--" Fayt patted the Hauler's snout, "--thank you, for everything. I hope something like this can make him happy."

Fayt gathered an arm-full amount of safe berries from the bushes, bringing them over to Peanut for a little feast, to say the least. Fayt sat down on the grass—not caring how the fabric of his pants absorbed the dew—over the water danced little lights that could match Peanut's hue of green: fireflies.

Strangely enough they looked like normal fireflies instead of a colossal bug that reaps on humans – like the killer wasps found higher in the Traum Mountains. Just thinking about those stinging killers gave him a quiver, especially when they continue to chase around their prey. Fayt stood up, feeling a cool wetness on his pants and cursing the dew for drenching his article of clothing.

Peanut was content finally eating the palatable berries.

Fayt pushed the crate on the grass, letting the Hauler pass first, _and then_ wait for the crate to be placed again around its back. And the blunette did so; it was hard work and better for Peanut to not just walk backwards the whole way. Along the trail and leaving this grassy land, they came back to the fork.

"Let's cover this entrance to Peterney for now. Come help me, Peanut."

Fayt groggily unhooked the cart so the Hauler can make a turn without having too much trouble putting back the cart. Its large mouth was able to carry one large rock at a time, as for the blunette, he carried average-sized rocks and it took a while to construct the wall that blocks the trail to Peterney.

With the wall done, Peanut returned pointing south on the middle route of the fork, it walked forward for Fayt to be able to clip on the cart back. Once Fayt did, he climbed back on the cart and waited for Peanut to make the stop. The torch lights seemed dimmer, and the passage was colder than it ever was.

Peanut stopped, making Fayt poked his head from his comfortable laying-down position in the cart as he then hopped off and hugged the Hauler's neck.

"Thank you. I'm going to come back in the morning, 'kay?" He let go, patting the snout of the Hauler, "I'll call your name. Make sure you come, Peanut."

Peanut nodded and Fayt took a step back, letting the Hauler go further into the trail of darkness.

"Bye!"

Fayt walked out of the cavern, biting his lips with the rapid and violent winds of the snow sweep past his body. He took large steps in the snow, thus his pace might be a little faster than when he came. The blunette had to slay a few monsters to reach the bridge to Airyglyph.

_'No soldiers, good…'_

Fayt picked up his speed across the bridge, finally entering the large snowy city.

---

Albel walked through the hallways, taking the stairs down to reach the dining hall—and or meeting hall—but came across a body sleeping soundly in the entrance of the castle. He examine closer, only seeing a head of blue and the same garments as Fayt—he just wanted to make sure it was no imposter since many peasants of Airygylph always sneak in—so he lifted the head of the body with his foot. It was truly Fayt, a long drool line on his mouth slid down to his chin; he even had a goofy grin to prove it all truly him.

Albel thought just how the blunette ended up here – sleepwalking, perhaps? He slid back his foot, uncaring how hard Fayt's head hit back the lumpy floor. The swordsman walked inside the hall, taking his usual seat in the corner with a large fruit bowl prepared for him. Some maids that took an early shift stopped and curiously looked at the sleeping body, most of them were teenage or mid-twenties women.

Fayt laughed to himself during his snooze, making most of the maids giggled and poked his head or cheeks. Nevertheless, Fayt never hesitated to befriend most of the women, being the whimsical and good-natured lad he is.

Albel's scarlet eyes twitched at one of the maids toying with Fayt's hair, whilst some of them mentioned how 'cute he is.' The bi-colored haired stood from his chair, taking his fruit bowl with them. The maids never noticed the Wicked One until they heard a firm cough.

"Resume your chores or suffer the consequences. I assure you, I never want to see any one of you pitiful worms slacking off _ever again_."

Why, yes. He did address maids by insects of the sorts, they were inferior – the whole lot of them.

The maids squeaked, busily gathering their cleaning supplies and running off to their particular task.

"Leingod, wake up."

Nothing.

"Stupid maggot, wake up!" Albel said, he placed one foot on Fayt's head and tried to wake up the blunette by pressuring and turning his foot.

"Nngh…" the blue-haired moaned to the twinge of pain on his head, "Alright already! I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Albel took his foot off Fayt's head, watching the teen slowly rise from the floor and soothe the pain on his head with his hand. The blunette groggily thought: _'First hitting my head on rocks and now getting crushed with Albel's foot…do I need to suffer _that_ much?'_

Albel brought a berry to his mouth half-way, yet he was shaken violently on his shoulders by Fayt, "Wait here!" the blunette ordered.

His scarlet eyes became dizzy from the sudden stir.

---

The maids provided everything he needed: towels, two nets, a large boxed lunch, a jar, a brush, medical herbs just in case of an emergency, pants recently cut at least to Fayt's knees so they can be suited for shorts, and an ample of peanuts all stored in a bag—the peanuts were stored in the jar for now—that last thing he needed was extra clothing for a certain swordsman.

A maid was also able to provide that thanks to her laundry duties, so that was also added into the bag. Fayt clumsily tripped down the stairs, happily smiling that the swordsman was still in place and nibbling on a banana.

Albel boredly looked back and saw Fayt panting, but wondering why the lad had a little devious smirk.

"Aww, now why can't you do the same to me?" said Fayt, pointing towards the banana.

Albel looked at the banana, examining the shape with confusion. He scrunched up his face, throwing the yellow fruit at Fayt's face, "You're disgusting."

Fayt snickered, looking inside the fruit bowl and glad to see there were plenty of fruits left. Fayt took the jar out, dumping the peanuts inside the bowl.

"Maggot, what the hell is your problem?! This is my breakfast you just ruined!"

_'That explains the thinness…'_

"You'll see…"

_'And stop complaining, I haven't eaten since yesterday!'_

Fayt clamped on Albel's wrist, dragging the man with him outside him as the soldiers guarding the front entrance just looked at them with bewilderment. Albel occasionally badgered Fayt to explain where the he was being lead to, but Fayt ignored Albel and relieved the Traum Mountains has settled down with its violent snowstorm thus leading to a perfectly warm, sunny day.

No monsters around made the teen more up-lifted in spirit.

It took a while to find the cavern now covered partially in snow, yet both of them entered and Albel yanked back his wrist.

"Why did you take me here?"

No less with the fruit bowl.

"Just wait." Fayt said, coming close to the tracks but far enough for a certain Hauler to come and pass. "Peanut! C'mon out!"

Albel instantly thought Fayt hit the brink on insanity as he yelled out to particularly nothing, especially screaming out the name of plant. That is when Albel felt a shake beneath his feet, his scarlet hues widened to a large Hauler excited to see Fayt. Fayt took the bowl from Albel, lifting it close to Peanut's snout.

"Albel, meet Peanut."

Peanut, from what the lad has mentioned, was to busy eating Albel's breakfast to even look at him.

Fayt scrambled inside the cart, letting the bag rest right beside him. "C'mon, Albel."

Albel shook his head, backing away a few steps behind, "If you think I'm going to get in the filthy cart, you are sorely mist--h-hey! Put me down, f-fool!"

Fayt had no other reason to sigh and to jump off from the cart, picking Albel up in his arms. Just to tease the scarlet hued, Fayt swayed the man's body left and right, that meant rocking Albel's body, "Here comes the bride!" Fayt playfully sang to, he then dumped Albel's body in the cart and jumped inside as well, "Not dressed in white."

Albel soothed his head, glaring deeply at the blunette, "You little bastard."

"Psh pawsh, you adore me." And quickly Fayt advert his attention to Peanut, "Let's go. Remember, _left_."

Albel rolled his eyes and patiently waited for the Hauler beast to make that turn, so the pair waited in a comforting silence. The trail seemed endless and Albel's patience grew thin, the moment he opened his mouth to complain, Peanut stopped in its tracks. Fayt was the first one to jump off the cart, unlatching the cart for Peanut to join them. Albel also got off the cart, eyeing the strange bag Fayt carried around.

Peanut exit the cavern first, seeing as it was the largest and needed the fresh air and the nice feeling of wet grass. Fayt came second, and Albel last when his scarlet hues examined the spectacular surrounding of luscious greenness. Never did he or his soldiers detect this part of the mountain, even with dragons that can fly high – most likely because there _is_ no need to go over the mountain.

Peanut went to the bushes, munching off the berries to fill its stomach. As for the blunette, he dragged the bag near the lake. Albel followed behind, wordless how can there ever be so many trees near a year-round winter storm nation.

"Beautiful, right?"

Albel snapped out of his daze, he looked back at Fayt's busily kicking the water with his feet. "Yeah…"

But Albel wasn't addressing the location or the nature.

---

Albel could admit this: no matter how long both decided to spend here, not even a minute was ever boring. One way or another, they always found ways to amuse themselves. A while when they came to their present location, Fayt opened the boxed meals for breakfast and found it definitely appetizing and will have to thank the old senior cook for her hard effort.

Fayt wasted no more time and just ate; after all, he hasn't got a one bite of food since yesterday. His emerald orbs glanced over to Albel, his scarlet hues kept staring at the food – it wasn't even touched. The blunette sighed, placing down his fork on his boxed breakfast, "Albel, I'm only saying this because I damn well can."

Pause.

Fayt lifted his fork, letting it point to Albel, "Eat. Your. Freakin'. Food."

Albel furrowed his brows, "I already ate."

"Correction, Peanut ate it. And just fruits are nothing, you need _food_."

"I'm full."

Fayt's eye twitched, he attacked Albel in an attempt to stuff the swordsman's mouth with a large portion of an omelet.

---

If it wasn't food that happened to amuse their time, it was always something else. This time was just to talk about this morning as Fayt asked why Albel decided crush his head. Albel really couldn't mention that he felt a little anger how close those pesky females were and just how attached they seemed - thinking they can easily touch the blunette as they please – it pissed Albel off.

But, of course, Albel didn't have the chance to explain when Fayt decided to joke on the topic.

"If you wanted me to see what's up that skirt of yours, you should've just asked. No need to get rough about it."

Albel twitched, _'It's not a skirt, maggot.'_

"-like right now." Fayt took a hold of the purple cloth, "Just say the magic word and I can lift this up and so wonderfully please you."

Albel cringed; he formed his gauntlet hand into a fist and harshly clunked the teen's head.

Fayt didn't miss it; he saw the rosy color on Albel's cheek. Regardless of the pain, that was a little victory for the blunette to get Albel to blush – only a little, but that still counts.

---

Right around the afternoon, Fayt stripped off his clothing and slid on the shorts. One foot sunk in the water - it wasn't too cold, nor too warm, just perfect. Finally the blunette submerged his whole body in the water, relaxing his body whilst keeping his head above the surface. His legs swung up and down, splashing the water around the grassy patches saved for having fun all the while. His emerald hues looked all around the surrounding area, Peanut was sleeping underneath the shade of large tree, berry juice smother all around its snout. Fayt smiled, his orbs caught a glimpse of a rustling bush, Albel's body popped out from nowhere near the bushes. In both hands held a large collection of berries - safe and edible.

Albel approached the lake, submerging the berries—still held together in his hands—and made sure to wash any dirt collection.

"Albel, you should try it in here! The water is perfect!"

The swordsman scoffed, rising up from his kneeling position from cleaning the berries and turned his heel. Before he could take another step, Albel felt something latch on his ankle. The swordsman couldn't even look back when his whole body was pulled into the water, all the berries he had scattered on the grass. At this, Peanut woke up from its nap and decided to claim the berries for its own.

"You already ate my food once, beast! Get away from rest!"

Peanut disregarded Albel, in search for the berries that were hidden in the blades of grass.

Albel growled, now messily sitting on the damp ground while the rest of his body was just in water. Why? The swordsman craned his head to the giggly blunette, laughing at the aftermath and for victory sake.

"Leingod, you're _dead_."

Fayt instantly stopped laughing, backing away from Albel menacingly approaching the teen, seems like the bi-colored haired was also a good swimmer.

Sure, he could've just walked over, but the farther Albel reached the other the end of the lake, it just got deeper and deeper – thus making it no other choice but to swim.

"You gotta be faster if you want to get your hands on me." Fayt jokingly said. He then picked up his speed in the water to at least avoid Albel's deathly aura and menacing claws.

They lost the track of time, eventually they just started splashing water and actually playing games—though it was Fayt that happen to convince the older male to always go along with his ideas—in the lake.

It can be identified as…

Fun?

Yeah, that's the word.

Fayt grinned at his success, Albel smiled—or a light smirk occasionally—more than he ever did in one day, or for as long as they were together. The sun began to set, leaving the two panting from chasing, to playing games, and all other activities – both were still cheery although their tired legs could not move at the very moment. The blunette forced Albel to just share a towel with him—it worked, oddly enough—and both sets of eyes just watch the passing clouds as it soon turned to night.

Fayt changed into his clothing, dumping the wet shorts somewhere far from his current spot – he won't need it, so why not just leave it? Albel didn't ask how he got the same exact clothing stored in the bag, but nevertheless changed into the spare. Fayt explained to just wait a while longer for a 'pretty surprise,' the teen already stuck his hand inside the bag and took out a brush, two nets, and a jar.

In the meantime as Albel waited for this so-called 'surprise,' he let the emerald hued brush his long bi-colored hair. The hair wrappings formed a long white-clothed spiral on the grass—giving off the appearance of an albino's snake skin—the brown strands dripped of cold water, although it's easier to brush down to the very tip.

If brushing wasn't hard enough, it was also wrapping the hair back with white cloth. It took a long amount of time, but Albel was at least patient. As for the second one, it took a little while longer with some persistent knots, then putting it all back together in the wrappings. Fayt tiredly slump his arms back to his sides, they felt weary and weak after keeping them up so long.

It grew darker and the little bright green lights made their appearance, they gathered on the lake which reflected the dancing lights marvelously. Fayt grabbed his net, the other one plummeted on Albel's legs.

Albel held the net up in confusion.

"Look at them, they're really pretty…We're going to catch some! This is the last game of the night."

"You don't expect me to partake in something as childish as this?"

Fayt twirled the net in his hand, "Do it. Unless you want to engage from night to morning in hot, steamy se-"

"Enough, I agree!" Albel said quickly, he didn't want to even begin to think of the last word coming out of Fayt's mouth. The blunette took the jar in one hand, and the other hand was to hold the net.

Either way, they got a few fireflies in their nets – well, Fayt did. Albel kept cursing at the flying insects and rambling how much they kept avoided getting caught by him. In the end, few fireflies were in the jar and illuminated said jar with their wondrous light, from far away they looked like glowing specks of light.

Fayt freed them when it was time to go, Albel fell sleep in the cart by the time the Hauler reached the fork.

"Stop for a sec."

The Hauler stopped in command.

Fayt hopped off, his fingers running down the blockade to Peterney.

Soon he will have to go through here.  
Just with Nel.  
And leaving Airyglyph.

Fayt solemnly got back in the cart; Peanut was just as worried but continue walking the trail. Fayt's finger twirled Albel's bi-colored locks, a large frown plastered on his face.

_'It's all because of Luther…'_

Once Peanut made the last stop, Fayt had the strap of the bag clinging on his wrist; he held Albel in his arms bridal-style and walked slowly out of the cavern to not stir the man of his sleep. Fayt looked back, smiling sadly at the Hauler beast, "G'night, I'll see you tomorrow night. Come when I call you. Alright, Peanut?"

The giant turtle nodded, going on its own path for sleep.

Fayt stepped out of the cavern, thanking everything in his will that it wasn't snowing or any monsters wandering about. He thought back, holding Albel even closer.

"Tomorrow night, huh…"

Fayt sunk his head between Albel's neck and shoulder, the blunette bit his lip until it bled to prevent the tears escaping his emerald pools.

_'I never even got to prove how much you mean to me…'_

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N****: -sighs- That took a while…finally done with this chapter. Slightly rushed, but it's all intended. ;D I'm having a trouble with the ending; it's pretty hard to think of happy scenarios in the midst of a war. Stupid brain, think of something! RAWR~! Again, thank you for voting! :3 Excuse all my mistakes 'cause I'm just as normal as the rest of ya'll's that also make a mistake. Review this chapter, please. o//w//o;; Peace. It's about to be one in the morning and I'm tried. D:**


	10. Recollections

**A/N****: Let me tell you now, EVERYONE has a dark side to them. It implies heavily on a certain someone in the beginning, which means OOC, but _not _REALLY BAD OOC. 'Kays? Umm, kinda angsty in the beginning, too, like ink links of it…And I'm listening to happy music, what a deranged mix~ xD Heavy suggestion (and totally out of place) anyone likes **Breathe Carolina**? Listen to the '**_Birds and bees_**' on youtube~ It's totally addicting to listen, I lurve the beats! Buy their CD (**_It's classy, not classic_**) if ya like 'em, they are marvelous~ -starts screaming like a deranged fan girl while being restrained by mother's fingernails and my sister slapping my head- :3  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: _'Thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. I'm gonna remind everyone again. THIS IS SLIGHTLY **_AU-ish_**. ;D This chapter has been broken up into **two** parts. My reasons: it was too long to be on one whole thing. Once I finished it all in one-kinda thing, I'm like…"UGH, NO, NO, NO! This will not do!" And two – it felt rushed if I went over one little scene. And that's it. The thing is gonna have different titles but will mention the _part_. So next is **Two** **(part II)**… lol. XD  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi._ Seriously, go on and read her fics!  
**Disclaimer**: Erm, don't own.  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~! Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Every Avenue –Between You and I  
_Linkin park – New divide (instrumental) _  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Recollections  
(Part I) **

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

The prison cells were as isolated as the day Fayt left; it felt monotonous staying in a cell without extra warmth and food. Her blanket did sustain enough heat for the night, but since it was a closed-off or restricted part of the castle, the decaying body from the soldier gave the chamber an awful smell that can match the carcass of a dead animal. Nel raised her scarf to her mouth and nose, wrapping it around tightly to at least block off most off the scent - the odor was combined with blood and made it a very horrible mix. Nel snuggled deeper in the blanket, trying to get shrug off all reminiscences of Fayt's word.

Everything resembled a horrendous nightmare coming true - the prime objective was Fayt to sneak inside the city of Airyglyph and claim the attention of a _soldier_—even a worker would've been fine—but no, the blunette had to choose the harsh reputation of the captain of the Black Brigade. She mutely laughed, and now the lad thinks he's in love? The red shook her head, _'How absurd.'_

From the murky corner of the cell laid darkness engulfing the part of the unit, she crawled over the fetch a small leather bag—light-weighted when held—with several hand-written documents and chalky photographs of the blunette and his various progresses during his missions. Nel edged back to her original spot, relying on the torch lights to read over the documents, her eyes skimmed towards Fayt's hand-written notes, scrawled messily for the rush he was always in. Some photographs included team-worked accomplishments with Cliff, others were just the objectives.

Nel sorted out the documents and photos, leaving the unimportant bits out or just stuffing them back inside her bag. Her emerald pools widened, finding a piece of paper—faded into a dark yellow after age—stuck on the back of a document: her writing.

And this note read:

_"Has it already been three months since I found the two of them? I still remember it clearly when the two of them looked beat-up, injured all over. How they ended up __Duggus __Forest__ is beyond me, and their clothing was especially strange. When they finally stirred hours later, they had no other memory besides their names and that the two of them were close friends. Beyond that logic, they are not part of us, although they willingly listen to Clair and the orders for an assignment. They have no other place to go, so maybe that's why they settled. Regardless, they are a fine addition and a humorous quarreling team. Cliff is remarkable with his strength and ability, that's why I guess this place is still in shape from enemies. As for Fayt, I've never met an individual willing to take anything for a challenge, despite the consequences how risky or impractical it may seem. It gives us some relief - I would like to add - since most of are females…He does come in handy with male and female situation: toy with them or fool, he makes every predicament feel like a normal situation. And from all his victims, he is never ashamed of seducing in order to get his way—it somehow_ always _works—but there is something that irks me about him…  
I can't point it out, but Fayt just can't take anything serious. When he comes across someone, they typically become instantly or slowly infatuated._  
_Will Fayt always think that type of logic? _

_He even said they were all _playthings_._

_I speculate the day he will be perfectly be serious about someone, nonetheless I have a feeling it will all be an illusion of liking the idea instead…  
Heh, when was _I_ actually _concerned_ about such a topic?  
Might as well call it a day for now."_

Nel remembered the day clearly, too.

**--**

The redhead exit the mansion with a sigh of relief, now would be just right time to loosen up after researching and collaborating the ideas for a new mission. Her emerald orbs examined the village as everything seemed in harmony. Her lips formed a warm beam at the chickens crossing with little chicks following the mother in a straight line. Her ears perked on account to giggly laughter, Nel walked around the mansion and noticed a bunch of village girls fawning over Fayt - perky and asking questions as usual.

Nel crossed her arms, shaking her head with the smile still on her lips, "Popular as always."

Fayt bid a farewell to the villagers who moaned in disappointment, once he turned his heel and approached Nel; he had a deep scowl on his face. Sighing, he was relieved to get away from those crazed girls; never had they bothered him this much.

"How annoying."

Nel leaned again the tree, looking and the drifting female teens, "Just get yourself someone and they will renounce the idea of pestering you. There must be _someone_ in particular that you've grown attached to."

The blunette casts his verdant orbs on the redhead, eyeing her eccentrically from the statement. Anyone in particular? The teen turned around chuckling, "Are you kidding, Nel? They're nothing but playthings, something to just amuse my time for the meanwhile until I eventually get bored of them." He shrugged, and then continued, "Attached? Never have, never will."

Nel: "Fayt, you shouldn't think like that…"

Fayt furrowed his brows, tossing a piece of paper over his shoulder and then leaving the scene in silence.

She caught the crumbled paper and opened the ripped hinges with her delicate fingers.  
It read: "_Anyone I 'like' is just for a benefit._"

**--**

Nel stuffed the rest of the insignificant issues in her leather bag, all photographs of those who became the victims of Fayt's mission, his notes, the crumpled paper; everything that was necessary was systematized in a perfect pile. She bit her lip in anxiety as her silken hands trembled violently, her nails dug into some documents but she calmed herself enough to preserve them. As she visualized a mental image on the previous Fayt, he has softened ever since this encounter – he lost that cruelness, something that could've never been detected by a random stranger or a normal entity.

Nel shook her head, as much as he changed over the time of his absence, Fayt has been slacking off. The two nations are near the brink of the beginning stage of war, and it's time for Nel to take dire measures for the sake of Fayt to not hesitate on the extermination.

Her mind could picture the cold war between the nations, the blood-shed and gore fight between the two with countless of lives entwined. Her emerald eyes grew half-lidded and her pale cold lips deepening the frown at the photographs of the blunette, "Fayt, you _will_ kill Albel Nox."

Nel contemplated deeply, her eyes drifting back to the papers in her hand, _'This is for your own good, Fayt…'_

---

Fayt covered Albel's thin frame with the blanket, kissing him lightly on the cheek as it was time for a good night's sleep. Day one has been complete, what now?

Fayt walked over to a mirror, flinching at the pain on his bruised lip that he bit just a while ago so harshly. More than that, once the clock strikes twelve will commence day two, as well by nightfall the blunette must see Luther: the man that rushed the time left before this dreaded war begins.

The blue haired teen considered visiting Nel, but decided against it after claming this relationship is a 'mistake.' He lightly clunked his head, up until now he bears in mind he had to get the blueprints from Vox and at _this _very moment because – the clock is five minutes away from midnight – tomorrow night is the last night and will feel riskier than ever to snatch the blueprints by then.

The teen stepped out of the room, eyeing the corridors with a sense of vigilance. His every step echoes the long hallways as he popped his head into any room. Fayt quickly got out of one room when his ears picked up the sound of scuffling feet.

He panicked and attempts to look as casual as possible, pretending to be half-sleepy and wearily walking the halls. His emerald orbs looked forward, slightly tenser from the sight of Count Woltar.

"My, my. What are you doing up so late?"

Fayt nervously laughed, "Couldn't sleep." There was a pause, and Fayt decided to add on, "And something worrying me is getting me a bad cause of insomnia."

The senior tilted his head, "And what is that, if you do not mind me asking…?"

Fayt nervously tried to come up with an excuse and from then on an idea sprung in his head; the blunette leaned closer to whisper the following into Woltar's ear, "D-Does Duke Vox hate me?"

The teen stood up straight, hoping Woltar would take that question.

Woltar: "Oho, do not worry of something as trivial as that! Go on, get some rest now." The old senior said, he went past Fayt and departed somewhere else while Fayt just stayed in his spot until it was finally harmless to keep roaming.

Fayt entered one room that screamed of a higher ranker, he busily searched everywhere until he found the needed. He placed everything back in perfect condition - maybe Vox was away for a few days since he only intended spending a few days in the castle. The lad scurried out of the room, descending speedily down the staircase, his green orbs searched around when finally entering the prison chambers.

The cold gave him a shiver, his nose scrunched up to the horrible smell of a dead body – he assumed correctly that it was the soldier. He approached Nel's unit, both were wordless as Fayt slid the blueprints between the bars of the prison.

Fayt tensed to the silence, deciding best to be the first one to verbalize, "Tonight—seeing as it is midnight—we'll leave. I still have the keys and Luther will be done with by the time I come down here. Keep the blueprints for the time being."

Nel nodded, taking the diagrams by hand and folding them into her leather bag whilst Fayt leaving the cells.

Everything is soon coming to a close…

---

"_What?!_ I don't see why I can't come along!"

Albel strapped on his fur-trimmed robe, examining himself in the mirror to see if everything he needed was in check. His katana was safely within the scabbard, but he was quickly growing annoyed and would do anything to clunk the blunette on the head with his constant complaining. Albel ran his hand through his hair, easing his gory thoughts and saving it for any enemies out in the mountains.

"The King sent _me_—although it suits the job a messenger boy—to accomplish this quick task. You'll only be a nuisance."

Fayt flinched; nevertheless it didn't seem to matter much to the swordsman.

"At any rate, I'll be back in few days."

With that explanation now through, Albel took his steps out of the castle, yet his arm was grabbed and pulled backwards. Fayt's eyes were shaky from what the man could perceive, "Albel, take the dragon. Please!"

"Let go, worm."

"Albel, please…take the dragon…! I…want you to be here by evening…" The blue haired teen uttered silently and desperately, his head dolefully looking down at the ground.

Albel's arm was released, but the elder male quirked an eyebrow at the teen. He sighed and gave in, "I don't know understand what the rush is for." Finally he muttered one last thing, "I'll try."

Fayt smiled vibrantly, having a deep urge to tackle Albel down with hug. When he left Fayt, there was a sound of a dragon roar much later, giving the emerald hued a vast amount of relief. He didn't think he could handle a few days when this night _is_ the_ last_ night. Fayt felt a tug on his pants, seeing the redhead girl smiling at the teen.

"Nice to see you again." She said.

Fayt nodded, still curious about the girl's name.

"You are one-of-a-kind. You got Sir Albel on a dragon not once, but _twice_!"

The blunette titled his head in bewilderment; did it imply to something extraordinary for Albel to get on a dragon?

The little girl continued, "Y'know, he actually hates those creatures more than anything. Haven't you wondered why he has that gauntlet on his left arm? Or why he chooses never to remove it? Or even why he doesn't mention anything about it?"

The blunette crossed his arms, placing his index finger on his chin. It was an excellent question beyond most things, Fayt knew nothing about the swordsman, nor did Albel ever mention about the past or talk about it in general. His emerald orbs widened, considering that whatever happened might've affected Albel attitude thus far. _'Then again, he's always thinking lowly of others with that ego of his…superiority complex…?' _

The small girl shook her head in exasperation, reflecting it was best to just answer before the blunette strains himself thinking, "He suffers from self-loathing, Fayt."

"…Really? He has everything he wants; compared to most, his life is the very definition of perfect."

"No, not at all." The girl professed. "Come with me."

Both stepped out of the castle, unlike the past few days – it was not sunny, snow was rather coming down in chips of hail. The girl was unaffected and Fayt shielded his head with his arms, having a troubling time keeping up to the small girl's pace and jogging even quicker to keep track.

They stopped every now and then, both sets of eyes gazing into the windows of poor but happy families sharing a meal: giggly, warm, optimistic.

Then the pair stopped at children in the grimy corners: neglected, cold…hopeful? More children came over with robbed food; they all applauded each other and ate. Fayt looked down at the redheaded girl; she was already out of sight and waiting in the corner for the blunette.

_'How…the hell?'_

He shook off the feeling, walking over despite his whole body already freezing from this assumed solstice, "S-so…? W-what was th-this s'pose to sh-show m-me?" Fayt said, even with his teeth chattering to the frosty winds.

Again, this felt like an everyday thing to the redhead, she was still unaltered by the weathering.

"From what you've seen, what do they all have in common?"

Fayt shook his head, honestly he replied back, "I don-don't k-know…"

The girl picked up a smile, "They have _someone_. They feel _loved_ one way or another. Compared to Sir Albel, all those 'haves' are now 'had.'"

"_Had_?"

She nodded solemnly, her little feet strolled toward another family's window - sharing a bubbly dinner, parents and children, "I'm surprised myself he is still managing." Her fingers traced the window sill, "Fayt, have you heard of the Accession of the Flame?"

"Not really."

"It's a very special ceremony in Airyglyph when a solider is privileged to be deemed worthy enough to be full-fledged dragon knight. The judge being a dragon…"

Fayt's arms slid off his head, the hail plummet his head roughly as they increased in size from little specks to miniature cubes the size of an adult's male thumb. Fayt took a step back, his hand gripping his shirt roughly; more stress was added when his mind was in a swivel and calculating the worst possibility. The blunette let his green orbs droop to the snowy platform, his lip quivered when all he could say: "No…"

The girl's fingers pushed away her cherry-red fringes, finally showing her pale amber eyes. She sighed, letting her hand slid back in the pocket of her little white apron, "Sir Albel was not accepted by the dragon, he actually should've been dead."

Fayt didn't have enough courage to sprout any words, his hand clutched harder on his shirt. From this signal, her amber eyes glanced back at a small wilting rose next to a healthy one. She kneeled down, placing her small hand over the wilted flower, "His father, Glou Nox—someone Sir Albel greatly respected—saved him. And because he saved his son, Glou's cause of death was being burned alive. Now you could probably guess why whom ever Sir Albel meets is in a safe proximity of distance."

"…And the gauntlet?"

"Although his father shielded him, it did not mean he was able to escape unscratched. The remains are just deep scars and burns, the rest--"

"Stop! Please…" Fayt cupped his ears; his legs were unable to support his quavering body as it collapsed on the snow – right on cue.

The redhead was unsurprised by Fayt's reaction; she stayed near the wilting rose and never looked back to comfort the blunette. "Face it, Fayt. Not everything is sugar-coated into a happy ending like storybooks. Sir Albel believes the death of his father is his fault."

Fayt was going to open his response, but the little girl stopped him, "You may think, 'It was an accident, he has no reason to think that.' Yet his rash decision on a powerful dragon made him fail, and he even reflects on such a failure. Sir Albel keeps everyone away to prevent that incident from happening again – the feeling can only lead him isolation in the end." She spoke the end with a casual shrug.

Fayt picked his body up, letting the hand clutching his shirt fall back on his side; both hands were fully clenched as Fayt's knuckles became white, "He's not alone! Those 'haves' are no longer existent!" His emerald green eyes glared deeply into her amber hues, "He has someone, and Albel has every right to feel loved--"

Her amber eyes narrowed, "And how are you so sure?"

"I'll prove it, that's how!"

He turned his heel and confidently strides back the path of the castle.

The little girl picked up the wilted rose, letting it lay on her small palm. Her finger followed the lines of the dried up petal with a smile, "I know fully well you can prove it."

Her amber orbs grew softer in tone.

A little shine of green radiated from her hand, the petals blossomed to gorgeous red – giving the rose life again, "I hope you make your happy ending a beautiful one." She placed the rose right next to the other.

She giggled at the two flowers; the healthy one as Fayt, and the wilted one finally coming back with blooming difference as Albel.

The girl turned around, watching Fayt's body drifting away so quickly it became nothing more than a mere dot.

_'Will it wilt again?'_

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N****: The girl's name will not be revealed yet. On the next chapter? Definitely. She is actually a little twist and her name has been mentioned every now and then (if not, once.) And it makes me wonder if it was alright for her to refer to Albel as 'Sir.' Considering who she is and how she is seen as, there needs to be RESPECT. So there, done and done. Anyway. I had to stop it here; it made feel like it was rushed if I continued. This may not be everyone's favorite kinda thing of a chapter, but _I promise ya the next chapter is something you'll find superb (or cool. XD Hopefully…_ if not, I might as well sulk in my wee corner with my iguana looking down at me if I was a freak or something_)_ angsty, too. Whatever floats yer boat. The next chapter will be up tomorrow – if not…the latest is this Wednesday. ;D Overall, this is actually really short. Review if ya want ;3  
Also, my bad…  
**_becauseimthefavorite_ – **Since I decided to split this in the last minute, the next chapter –might- be a good read enough for ya ;D Sorry about the mess-up. :p**


	11. Two

**A/N****: After watching Hetalia Axis Powers – which is _so_ cute, shounen-ai ((depends how you interpret it)) and lovable – and watching ****England**** for a few episode, I was wondering how a scone taste like...Poor ****Canada****, he was nothing but a ghost to all~! XDDDD And dude...****America****? Only munching hamburgers...? I TOTALLY AGREE, and I'm American too. Don't know why most people were offended. Pshaw. ****ITALY**** & ****GERMANY**** FTW. ****Japan**** is cute -w- ****Russia**** kicks ass. And ****Prussia**** is mean. :I Nuff said. :V  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: '_Thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. I'm gonna remind everyone again. THIS IS SLIGHTLY **_AU-ish_**. ;D **_WARNING_**: ATTEMPT AT LEMONADE. (I even searched the date when the condom was perfectly made…don't ask. And I found out the rubber thing part was finalized around the mid 1800's. Again, don't ask. Just read. XD)  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi._ Seriously, go on and read her fics!  
**Disclaimer**: Ugh... My head, it HURTS. -keep swallowing strawberry ice cream whole- But it's so fun~ xDD Ahahahaha ow ow owwww. D: BRAIN FREEZE. No own. -twitches- I'm also coming to realize I'm loosing coordination in everything. x~x  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have four in store for this chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and two that is 'normal' (I couldn't resist XD) Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~! Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Karmina – The kiss  
Skillet – The last night  
_Bond – Victory _  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:●●●●●●**x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Two  
(Part II)**

.:●●●●**●●x●●●●●●**:.

At this point he had no choice but to give this evening something worth remembering as the teen feared the worst. He is willing to struggle so hard and it will end in vain because of a certain battle taking place. Fayt could not just ask Albel to come along and join Aquios forces – there is no pact between the nations, what made him think there can be an agreement on that topic between two people? Scratch that – a 'traitor' and a 'captain of the Black Brigade' to ever compromise? Rubbish. Fayt rubbed his arms - no, it wasn't the cold affecting him from this point on, the blunette almost felt like he ran out options.

Not just options, he has also ran out of time to accomplish anything of the sort and stored a keen desire to have one more day – just one more blasted day. His verdant eyes sunk at couples roaming the streets with all their mushy goodness, from holding hands to just kissing. _'If only I was just as lucky.' _He grinned, Albel would never let Fayt should public affections for the fear that the blunette will just tarnish his reputation, his title as the 'Wicked one.'

As if that wasn't already done…

The blue haired teen saddened, slowing down his storming pace to the castle—not as if he was rushing at _this moment_, the swordsman wouldn't back any time soon—until he completely remain stiff as citizens had no patience and pushed him aside to get through – it felt almost reminiscent since he suffers being pushed around by the maids in the beginning. He didn't mind one bit when his body went on its will to an alley, the cold winds blowing to his face with an identification of fresh bread and warm vanilla sugar.

Fayt continued following the path of the cold passage, and yet the aroma grew stronger for Fayt to keep going. His feet stopped abruptly. Here is he is and here _she _is.

"Sophia?"

Her viridian eyes averted from the bread she nibbled on to her friend looming over her—the brunette even reminded herself to have manners to keep her mouth closed to prevent gasping with chewed food in her mouth—and quickly she swallowed her small meal. Her expression is a warm smile, enough to mutely express: 'Hey Fayt, nice to see you again_.'_ Sophia placed the loaf of bread on her legs—as she was sitting on the snow with her back leaning on the wall—her arms were spread wide open – open enough for a hug.

Like a book, Sophia could read Fayt easily. She knew he was troubled, despite not knowing why.

Fayt dropped his guard completely, quickly rushing into Sophia's arm as he tightly wrapped his arms around her back, as did Sophia. She ran her wiry fingers through Fayt's hair, soothing him as he tried his best to not burst out crying.

"Fayt…" she began, closing her eyes and smiling brightly enough to melt anyone's heart, "You can get through anything. I believe in you, and you should start believing in yourself."

---

There was an odd sensation numbing his fingers and pace once his destination to the castle has arrived, the guards weren't in the entrance as usual. _Their_ tasks meant blocking out any specters or the unfortunate—especially children—trying to sneak inside. The gate was partly closed instead of wide open or shut fully and it sounded just too quiet. No crashing, no tumbling, no cursing – nothing, just pure chocking quietness. Fayt positioned his hand on his sword, tiptoeing within the door and poking his head in, emerald orbs examining the surroundings in case that can bluntly tell him something is plainly wrong.

There is not even a single maid in sight.

He slid the door open, cursing at the long screech from the rough edges of the door to the lumpy floor. Fayt quickly made it up the stairs, emerald pools looking tensely at the door closed to every room in the hallways. Like lady luck when he tilted his head further at the inspection of a broken pot on the floor did he successfully saved himself from a dagger that shot past him, only slicing away several strands of his bright cerulean hair.

Fayt shot back up; panting irregularly at the dagger lunged deep within the pillar. As it hit the ground, it made a loud clattering sound that echoed the room.

Here came footsteps and obnoxious cackles.

From the stairs came a large male with very long ears—like elves—dropping down in sags. On the left came another creature of the same species, toying with a dagger in his hand as his pale finger traced the edges. And lastly—on the right—creeping out of the hallway were the shorter of the two.

"Did'ja sneak out from yer place? C'mon boys, we outta teach a lesson 'bout stayin' put and listenin' to orders." The shorter of them spoke.

Fayt's eyebrow twitched just how this elf creature verbalized its sentences pissed him off. He sounded irritable enough for Fayt not to hesitate to pound this smug brat into place.

The blunette's direction was the one with the dagger; his agility surprised the creature and gave it not enough time to hold his weapon to protect himself. Fayt's eyes grew half-lidded with pity; he used the blunt side of his sword and knocked the creature hard in the shoulder – enough to make it unconscious.

The largest grabbed Fayt from behind unexpectedly, the large one's strength would be hard to squirm out of. The runty one stepped in front of Fayt, mocking the blunette's inability to move.

"Ya got a pretty face." The arrogant one mentioned, letting the dagger slide down Fayt's face dangerously enough for the teen to be apprehensive.

Fayt kicked the 'leader', snarling at the runt now laid across the ground with a stinging pain around his head from impacting with the stones.

"Don't touch me." The blunette threatened.

No matter the danger, it was not enough keep his mouth shut.

Because of this act, the larger tightened Fayt's small body, cutting off circulation and making him squirm even more to obtain liberation.

The runt came back, its weapon loomed dangerously over Fayt's head, but short one slashed the blunette's arm instead. The teen had to fight back the pain and decided to do a thing rather simple: he remained calm and bit the large one – hard on the bulky arms. The elf creature stumbled back and rolled down the stairs like a ball, eventually hitting its head against the wall – another easy victory although the teen's vision grew rather hazy and unstill due to blood loss. Fayt clicked his tongue from unconsciously gripping his arm the whole time, tainting his clean hand with a red blood

Fayt smirked – all that's left is the leader of this group.

"Even if ya defeat us, ya won't beat Lord Norton!"

'…_Who?'_

Fayt walked up to the trembling elf thing, he placed one finger on the pressure point found around the shoulder area and pressed roughly on it. Once the runt was unconscious, Fayt found a rope tied around the large one's pants. It provided the perfect restraint against the three when they were all tied together, now there scent mixed together can be defined as dirty socks, sweat, and stale cheese. He scrunched up his nose, _'Ever heard of a bath?'_

Quickly he dashed away from the three, regaining the freshness of the air from the chamber room. He heard swords hitting against each other, emerald pools widened as one solider was dead and scrawled on the floor whist the other was putting up a fight against an unusual looking man with the strangest garments and large blaster held in his hand.

Fayt couldn't see his eyes, but the unruly sun-bleached blond hair proved to be different amongst average citizens.

It was evident enough: Lord Norton.  
And since he as underlings and already killed a solider, that means he's a threat.

"Stubborn lil' thing. Just die!" screeched the blond man, blasting the soldier with the bizarre gun.

The King backed away, gritting his teeth at the defeat of his two guards.

Norton: "Yer next, this Kingdom is mine!"

"To do that, you have to go through me first, Norton!"

Norton twitched, growling at the blue haired teen waving his sword in the air with a chipper smile. The blond smirked, it might be easy too, and the lad _is_ injured on the arm. "That's--" he held up his blaster, "--Lord Norton!"

Fayt ducked in time, dashing at the insane threat of the castle when Fayt used his sword to cut Norton's hand – not off his body, but enough to cause a large gash. The pain went through Norton's body, and from the pain he dropped the blaster on the floor. Fayt kicked it aside to be out of hand's reach.

Norton cursed at the blunette, punching the teen on the head and successfully getting the Fayt to stumble to the ground. Fayt's vision felt blurry again and everything felt unstable when everything was seen in two: two swords in his hand, two Nortons, two Kings, two _everything_.

Norton seized this opportunity to run back for his blaster, only until there was a blow on his hip that paralyzed his legs. He looked back, eyes peering at the blunette snickering at his accomplishment. Norton looked at his hip, the sword jabbed into his body and droplets of blood on the ground leaving a puddle of crimson fluid.

Luck again that Fayt successfully swung his sword at the correct precision.

A few moments later, Norton had eventually grown weak from so much blood-loss he died trying.

Mission or not, Fayt needed to save the King one way or another.

'_Where is Count Woltar at least…?'_ the blue haired thought.

The King stared in shock, his hands came together and clapped, "Count Woltar has great expectations as I finally why. Thank you, Fayt Leingod. If there's anything I can do, do not hesitate to ask."

Fayt limped, one leg collapsing on the ground. He rose his hand up to prevent the King to approach closer, "For…there be a truce within Airyglyph and Aquios…would be…nice." He grinned crookedly, eyelids growing very heavy, "And a…arrangement…for…" Fayt has grown too weak to continue his request.

Count Woltar helped the lad in time before all of his body collapsed on the ground, "Everyone is safe now from those hooligans."

The King nodded, but more concerned in Fayt's final request than anything. But he did demand this much, "Get him medical attention."

-

White.

White everything.

Fayt sat in the middle of nothing; he couldn't even inquire if what he was sitting on was white nothing or a white floor. There was nothing but him, sitting down and staring at particularly nothing. Not a flower, no snow, just zilch. Him and a white room without a door felt so weary to him, and yet so peaceful.

As hard as he tried to visualize anything, the images all came blurred or became a pure white fragment. A memory of Sophia came to a blur. The time he woke up first and confronted a redhead in strange clothing became hazy. Working alongside Cliff turned to a white. Being with Albel—his eyes blinked quickly—oddly that remained. His face hurt—reminding himself he has been bruised but apparently it didn't show—and yet Fayt was still able to laugh. The first words he could clearly hear from visualizing the unusual scarlet eyed and bi-colored haired swordsman: maggot, worm, and even Leingod.

Nothing can happen.

No day, no night.

No cold, no warmth.

No scenery, no chaos.

Fayt sighed in ennui, letting his back slump and fall on the white nothingness of a ground. He closed his emerald orbs, trying to visualize something more than Albel just bad-mouthing him.

He felt a poke on his stomach; he ignored it for a while until the gentle pokes became painful jabs. He yelped and shot up in a sitting position.

The little redhead.

"What are you doing here?!" Fayt asked, rubbing the pain of such a forceful jab.

She shook her head, wagging her little finger with a smug smile. Her fringes were swept past her ear and her amber orbs looking quite friendly towards Fayt. "I should ask you the same thing. It's too early for you to be here, way _too_ early."

"I'm dead?"

"No, silly. Someone thinks that, though." The little redhead giggled, "We're deep within your subconscious where you picture yourself in death. Umm…what you imagine Heaven as, more easily put. Consider waking up?"

Fayt nodded, blankly staring the girl for a fraction of a second. His eyes delve more into a deep question glare, "Who are _you_?"

She turned around, skipping at her pace with a bubbly laughter and her little white apron flopping around. She turned back around, holding out a tempting double chocolate chip cookie that Fayt absolutely drooled over.

"I am known as Apris."

Her small body glowed and increased in size to the frame of a man, the white shine prevented any sight of his real form. Fayt's mouth opened wide-a-gap, he held out his hand, "W-wait!"

-

Fayt suddenly shot up, eyes widening when he failed to noticed his body wrapped in blankets, "At least give me the cookie!"

It then clicked; Fayt craned his neck as his eyes met the swordsman walking in with a damp towel, utterly lost from the outburst. Fayt blushed, washing away the embarrassment with nervous laughter. The blunette's laughter stopped when a wet towel came flying at his face; Fayt's head successfully dodged the cloth not a second too late.

Albel sat in a chair, burying his face in his hands, sulking the whole situation silently. Fayt eyed the comfort he was on: Albel's bed. The odd thing that confounded the emerald hued is from the beginning he has been trying to get on Albel's bed one way or another. Only now he gets the luxury when injured – it made Fayt twitch in annoyance. His emerald pools peered at his bandaged wrapped arm, a little blood smudging most of the white cloth, but still fine either way.

Norton died of blood loss, Fayt could have too.

"**_I'm dead?"_**

"**_No, silly. Someone thinks that, though."_**

Fayt formed a smile on his pale lips; he did feel slightly dizzy from all that went on while his life seemed on the edge the entire day, from his underlings almost stabbing his head if hadn't ducked – to Norton and his out of the ordinary weapon. And to now, it was Albel's consideration at this time that made Fayt feel important – someone worth worrying about.

"Albel, come over here and touch me."

Albel's scarlet eyes glared deeply into Fayt's emerald orbs, even Fayt was surprise himself how much Albel prevented himself showing more emotions than necessary. "How dare you joke--"

Fayt frowned, "I'm not joking."

The swordsman faltered the idea to bring himself closer and nevertheless stood up from the chair, his steps echoing the silent room. Fayt held out his hand and waited for Albel to touch it, however the swordsman was still undecided about the situation. Albel did rise his hand and Fayt was the one to gently grasp Albel's hand, "You feel flesh right? You can feel my body has no resemblance to a _cold_ corpse. I'm alive, so don't worry. You didn't miss me too much, right?"

Fayt yanked Albel's hand, letting his arms capture Albel's thin body in a warm embrace, and it was a double point that he caught the swordsman by surprise. Albel wanted nothing more to pry himself away for his heartbeat went in a sprinted speed, making the man afraid that it can _actually _be heard. Albel's creamy-white face felt utterly warm as it delved into a deep pink blush. The blunette held Albel's leg and brought them on his lap so it would be more like a cradled hug.

"I'm sorry for getting you on a dragon…I'm sorry, Albel, I'm sorry…"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"I'm—not going to die…and I'm not planning for it to happen anytime soon. You have someone, Albel. You have me, always…"

Albel kept quiet and listened more attentively.

"Hurt me, beat me, I don't care. Kill me if you want to." Fayt said the last with a smile and pictured the war.

Albel ripped his body away, his finger—and claws—digging into Fayt's shoulder blades, "Why do you keep insisting for me to kill you?!"

Fayt blinked. He let one hand cup dearly on Albel's face, his thumb sending soothing circles, "For when the day comes that you come to hate me." Fayt emerald eyes pried away, his smile saddening when he clearly visualizes the day, too. If he accurately counts, it will be by tomorrow that there will a sense of a hate and betrayal no matter how much Fayt was against it and without a way to prevent it.

As Fayt looks back on his former self, this mission has been the best yet for it actually brought enlightenment to his secretly cold heart. Not because it was always a thrill ride to piss Albel off, it was more than that. Meeting Sophia has brought him out his heartless mentality, and in a way it helped him get through this mission.

Except that large portion that meant the most: meeting Albel and finding a thing, as Cliff stated, someone the blunette has grown 'attach' to.

"I…can't hate…you…" Albel professed in mumbles.

It was slightly a weary response for Fayt; he actually didn't want nor expected a response from the bi-colored haired. There was a moment of silence and finally Fayt let down his hand to cuddle Albel's thin frame, "Remember that time when I mentioned Sophia's questions?"

Albel nodded and so Fayt continued talking, "The reason she asked me some questions is because I left her, an old friend…for _someone _who was _mad_ at me."

Albel rolled his eyes.

"In the hallways, she asked me these two questions: 'why can't I be just as important?' And then she posed another, 'who _is_ more important?'"

"I didn't want to answer her because I was as confused just like her. Up until it was all just a spiral of no answers. She's been there for me for as long as I can remember, then why isn't_ she_ important enough…? Who was my real top priority…?"

The bi-colored looked the other way; he didn't want to hear this. He was in denial that he would be the 'important,' but somehow he thought of himself that way as well.

"The explanation: she couldn't be as important because I believed she could heal herself and always find her own path. Sophia is that kind of person; she can mend any wound in no time. I didn't care for her as much as I thought—she was like a little sister—but no one can come close to the person I hold near and dear. And you are that person, Albel…"

His scarlet orbs widened and his sunken fingers in Fayt's shoulders loosened when he directed his attention on the blunette directly.

Fayt smiled brightly, "Albel, I love you."

Albel positioned his hand on his face, covering up the embarrassment and happiness as his face grew warmer and darker in color. Fayt laughed, thinking it was cute as always.

"No need to answer, I wasn't expecting much of a response or any answer at all."

Fayt picked Albel's body so the blunette can leave the room – Fayt was absolutely famished, he had a strong sense it was time for dinner anyway. The teen was held back before so, he couldn't even move from the awkward hug Albel gave him – slender arms wrapped around Fayt's neck.

"-it again…"

Fayt scratched his head confusedly, "I didn't quite catch you."

"Say it again, maggot!"

Fayt blinked by the insult, the blunette's only assumption must be for the swordsman to reclaim his leftover egoism. Fayt shrugged, this _is_ Albel. Moreover, Fayt wrapped his arms around Albel's back and clutched him closer, "I love you, I love you so much. I love you, Albel. I love you…"

---

While Albel fell asleep on his bed, Fayt took this chance to eat. There wasn't much left considering he got there very late, but the senior cook did provide him a decent meal from any leftover ingredients. Since the little girl always seems to be brewing trouble in the kitchen, Fayt just had to ask, "Have you seen that little redheaded girl?"

"What girl?"

Fayt dropped the question, thanking the lady and going back to Albel's room. '_Was that little girl serious about who she said she was? Whoa, hold on a minute! I thought Apris…is a guy! And Nel told me he set his own body on fire to be Elicoor… How can he be living in this face of the world?'_

His head started to throb, _'Ehh, everyone is a weird one. Nothing ever makes sense.'_

Fayt stepped inside and closed the door, "Apris…" he inaudibly mumbled. His emerald hues caught the sight of the large pile of gravel. He moaned from already suffering from a horrible back pain from last night's corner sleeping – his arm is injured as well, he also he didn't want the smell of dragon urine to stick to his bandages.

The blunette twitched and crawled near the ruble, "B-best not to complain…"

"…Why don't you sleep here then…Fayt?"

Fayt's ears perked up to the audible whisper, Albel was wrapped in his blanket and staring nervously at the blunette. Fayt sheepishly grinned and nodded; the blunette crawled over Albel's body and scrambled to the other side. He sighed in happiness, when could he remember to ever sleep in so much comfort? Besides the injury, that is.

Albel found it odd that Fayt made no attempt to touch him, hug him, it was quite…lonely. It almost drove the swordsman mad; he was actually getting use to all the passes for affections.

Albel crouched up from his bed, turning a bright pink from what he was going to ask. Before the swordsman was able to do so, Fayt shot up and gasped – loudly, "Did you just call me _Fayt_?" asked the blunette; his expression was evident enough of pure shock. The lad continued, "Please tell me I'm not hearing things."

Albel went back to lie on the bed, making sure the blanket fully covered his head to muffle his voice, "Isn't that your name?"

Fayt felt butterflies in his stomach with a warming sensation rising to his cheeks—blushing, indeed—and felt so incredibly cheery again and grabbed Albel's torso in a hugging cuddle fest – although the other male refused to show himself from the covers.

"You're so cute!"

Albel felt those arms drift away from him suddenly – like it jerked away on contact. He wanted to find out this weird reaction, so he kicked away the blanket as scarlet orbs eyed the deeply embarrassed teen. Has the tables turned? The bi-colored haired always assumed his would be the victim or the flustered one.

'_Compared to our first meeting, a lot has changed.'_

The blunette completely surrendered. "Sorry…aha ha…"

Albel was definitely not satisfied with such an answer, "Having second thoughts?"

Fayt shook his head, "No, no, of course not! I'm just--" the teen looked away, clenching the folds of the blankets tightly, "--trying to keep my…excitement…under control."

The teen squirmed under the clear stare Albel gave him, not at the face – no, the stare was directed down_ below_. Even with the blanket covering, it didn't provide much help. Albel shifted his head back at the walls, "We could try…" he suggested.

"Really?! I'll go buy the things—I doubt you have anything for safety—I'll be back!"

At soon as Albel went to stop Fayt, the blunette already scrambled out of the bed and out of the door. The swordsman sighed deeply, crawling away from any of the leftover parts of the blanket covering his body. Albel's hands gripped the ledge of his bed as he looked underneath it, pouting that all he bought will go to waste.

"I did have everything ready…"

---

Fayt wanted to ascertain that he closed the door by checking it twice, his radiant smile twisted into a frown—picturing ugly women made _it_ go flaccid, thankfully enough—as he then descended down the stairs. Stuffing one hand into his pocket, there was the feeling of cool plastic with a slippery hold.

The packet was still there.

---

If only there can be a musician following Fayt so whomever can play Johann Sebastian Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor in the background will match the looming doors of Luther's mansion that steadily opened – the creaking made Fayt's spine grow cold.

"Ah, dearest Fayt! I'm so glad you can make it. Come in, come in."

Fayt's emerald hues tried to fake as much friendliness as possible, preventing his eyes from shuddering to seeing this accursed Luther Lansfeld, "Don't mind if" '_Burn you, hunt you down, castrate you, kill you, slit your throat, make sure someone sexually transmits a disease in your body'_ "I do."

Fayt ignored all the fancy portraits hanging up in Luther's glory, most of them were poses as it represented him as a noble leader. Or portray him as glorious man with children gathering around him and holding hands. '_Pfft_, w_hat a lie.'_ The walls were of a pure white layer, a second coating exposed the detailed swirls of a sky-blue color. The walls were divided by a single chrome lining, as the other side was painted in a full sky-blue with angelic figures all around. The roof—it was not flat but round—had more angelic creatures painted near a replication of a sun. In the middle of the replication held the very large crystal chandelier.

The pillars were made of the purest marble—at least four of them were in this single room alone—as the floors were made of ceramic tiles. Instead of displaying beautiful flowers in a vase, it was consisted of pure silver vases with real gold carved into flowers as the very center core of every flower had a large diamond. While around the room where large sculptures of the one and only: Luther. If that was not enough to satisfy his needs for luxury, then the fireplace was just another display to add least enlighten such classiness with wonderful taste of something modern.

'_This place screams "I have enough Fol to burn."'_

"Come, Fayt. Sit down."

The blunette craned his neck and sweat dropped; the loveseat simply looked new and recently placed in the following spot for this very occasion. And Luther's sexy, seductive smirk didn't help Fayt either.

'_Think of Albel, think of Albel…! You hate Luther, but don't show that much hostility…'_

The couch across had boxes and shopping packs piled on one another – that's a no-go.

'_Do it, Fayt. You have to.'_

The teen considered himself thin enough to leave a safe gap between Fayt and the blond man. A steel bucket rested on a table with yellow pastel infused with cyan blue color doily designed in the perfect net patterns – the ice inside the bucket held the bottle of cool pomello juice and alongside stood two cups.

"I would've served the finest wine." Luther melodramatically sighed, "Alas, you are too young."

'_I'm nineteen; I think I can manage alcohol!'_

"Juice is for children – might as well go with the best Airyglyph has to offer."

'_I'm not a child, bastard.'_

Luther picked up the glass cup, pouring the juice for two: Fayt and himself. The blunette quivered, he had to keep his eyes on Luther or throw up looking at the hanging partial-nude portrait of the blond with fruits, an imaginary garden scenery, and chaise lounge – how authentic.

"Sir Luther! Is this fine?" a young maid called from the kitchen. Luther picked his body whilst excusing himself for the moment.

With the wonderful opportunity, Fayt dug into his pocket and yanked the sleeping drug packet. It dissolved into Fayt's cup splendidly as he then brought the packet back inside his pocket. He looked around desperately on the table, fetching the sugar packets behind the bucket. On cue, Luther walked into Fayt pouring white sprinkles substance into the blonde's cup.

"I apologize; it was just a petty problem." Luther hotly said, letting his gloved finger slide on Fayt's chin.

Fayt hid his disgust with a nervous laughter, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck in uneasiness.

Luther reached over to the cups and switches them, the glass accidentally hit each other and Fayt mentally smirked, '_He fell for it.'_

The blond picked up his cup, "In trade, I will keep your secret of any relation to that Aquarian spy as long as you intend you stay here, my little Fayt."

"Sure…"

Fayt took a long gulp to the pomello juice, appalled by the extra sugar combination added to his drink – better than accidentally getting the salt instead. His emerald pools watched conscientiously at the cup Luther 'elegantly' gulped down—pinky mannerism, and all—as he placed the glass cup on the table. Luther grew slightly weary and his eyes were forcing to close.

Fayt sipped on his drink, watching with amusement as Luther fell into sleep on the loveseat. Fayt picked the tipping glass from Luther's hand, dumping the remainder of the fluid on the blonde's hair and face.

"If only you knew how much I rather have you dead than asleep."

The teen slammed the door on the way out, hearing the shrill cry of a worried maid screaming out Luther's name.

---

Fayt waited patiently outside for the evening to turn to a dark night, making this the ideal chance to have everyone sleeping by now. The guards were off duty by the time Fayt slid between the narrow doors into main entrance. As the two men went off, everyone went lights out and no one was in sight or running around last minute, leaving Fayt at ease to enter the prison cells.

The keys were in his pocket and he opened the barred door. Nel did not utter a word, her body feeling perfectly well for a long walk back to Aquios and sufficiently enough to get out of this cold nation. She began with some stretches for her legs and arms, scrunching her nose to the fowl scent of the dead soldier. A pity that no one comes down here to actually check the basis. Who cares, though? More of a benefit for Nel, she smirked and gripped the documents and her leather bag tightly behind her back.

Fayt: "Let me do one last thing."

They egress the prison cells with prudence and very wary of their surroundings just in case anyone loitered around the hallways or castle. Both walked up the stairs in absolute silence, creeping into a half-opened oak door. Nel stepped inside right after Fayt, holding the documents tightly she's been hiding behind her back the whole while since the blunette was always ahead of her.

The blue haired teen dug around the room, finding the old paper of the King's celebration—using the blank side—and a quill pen with an ink bottle conveniently right beside.

Fayt dipped the quill in the ink bottle, scribbling down only a few words. Once done, he went to Albel's bedside and examined his frowning yet angelic sleeping face. The blunette kissed Albel softly enough to not wake him and then he took a few steps back, motioning Nel to follow him out. Fayt held on the door's frame, smiling at Albel's sleeping face one more time. _'I wanted to make love to you so much, I'm sorry…I just can't in this disposition…'_

He swiftly exits out of the room.

As for Nel, she might as well take her kunai and assassinate the Wicked One here and now while she still has the chance. In the end, she refuses and will let Fayt do the killing for she has enough to deal with – partial guilt? The redhead shrugged the idea and took silent footsteps to the table, pin-pointed whether it was in a correct spot to see bright and early.

Nel snatched the note Fayt wrote on and left behind for Albel to see, her fingers controllably fixed the slight error with a malicious smirk. '_Fayt will just have no choice.'_

The documents were neatly piled, with the finishing touch of the note stuck all the way in the back.

'_Show no mercy, Albel Nox. Fayt needs to have a reason to protect himself against your inflicted rage. Let's see who will be the first one killed off.'_

Nel let her eyes loom across the hallway for a fruit bowl remaining in place on a small pillar-like stand. She frowned and grabbed a bright red apple and let the fruit rest on top of the documents.

---

The pair has already knocked the remaining guards to unconsciousness when their bodies plummet the harsh snow. Nel proposed it will be risky getting through this path and would've been better off if they went through the vent in the prison cells, but Fayt reminded her that he already had someone in store for this speedy trip, so she followed through the deep snow blowing past her legs with the crispy winds resembling hot-white knives prickling her skin.

Fayt lead Nel, ushering her inside the hidden cavern—regardless of the monster's corpses that still lies around from the last kill—blocking out the cold winds for a brief moment.

"Peanut, Peanut!" He bantered, fixing his expression to a smile – or at least trying.

The stomps came from the passageway, revealing the mighty green Hauler beast sniffing Fayt's pockets.

"Easy there, I got your food. I went and fetched it while _Nel_ took her time." He mused, rubbing the snout of the Hauler beast.

The redhead crossed her arms, eyebrow twitching to the following of: 'took her time.'

Both jumped in the cart simultaneously, bumping head accidentally with excruciating pain included in the mix. As they apologized to each other, Peanut abruptly stopped at the fork between the two destinations, this lead Fayt to poke his head out of the cart.

"That's right, tear down the wall. We're going to Peterney, on the r-r-ri-right…" Fayt's words quaver in tone; his hands were already trembling with a wetness forming in his emerald eyes. Little tears dropped on his fingers as they came streaming down Fayt's cheek as he sobbed loudly.

He didn't care how much his crying sounded like a kid that has lost some toy.  
No, it was much more than that – Fayt lost _someone_.

Someone that every right to be loved and needed love.

Nel jumped in astonishment; hesitating and recoiling back her hand at every moment she tried to comfort the blue haired teen with a pat on the back. Her emerald eyes locked back in the trail of darkness, her theory was correct – Fayt may just be confused, is all.

Nel tried to latch a smirk on her chapped lips; it must be the root of problem. The redhead rubbed her temples to reduce her overbearing stress.

'_Victims, playthings…they're all the same! This is just new experience, Fayt has no real idea.'_

Peanut slammed the wall, protecting the pair from any rocks flying out due to the sudden raze, emitting a whining sound to be the considerate one to console Fayt instead. The blunette crawled out of the cart, sitting on Peanut's strong neck and hugging it with his cold and shaky arms, "Al-Albel…Albel…"

Peanut slowed down its pace as Fayt fell asleep, hiccupping and sobbing reduced to silent breathing.

Nel sighed. The redhead cupped her hand on her cheek, analyzing deeply the notions of Fayt's reaction. She shook her head, "I just don't understand him."

.:●●●●**●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N****: Overbearing, Nel? Psh pawsh. This chapter left me dying inside, I don't know how though. And my soul died twice now 'cause I revised it twice. D: Well, what did I tell ya? Fayt just can't escape or let Albel go with him. Hello, with Nel there, he'll be screwed over – more than usual, too. What did you think of the little girl? 8B Yesh, _HE_ IS Apris. :_D And now I remembered—actually, after reading—that Apris is a GUY._ I seriously thought it was a girl. Now I picture him as a kinda god—in the game—to be able to willingly go into any form he wants. _Why not be super innocent to go in a little girl's kinda body than a little boy? That means…THE TEACHING IS WRONG._ Remember?**_AU-ish_**;D _Opposite gender changes must be a fun idea, that's my logic_! 8DDD Eck, whatever. I go with 'it.' For now, excuse the mistakes.**


	12. Outlook

**A/N****: My head is in a jam. DX It's hard to really think straight for the moment being. I honestly need to lay off the video games, too much is making me dizzy. And worst of all since I'm back on my computer—I am honestly gonna get a fawkin' laptop soon—after playing. XD I am so deranged. Any who, why not we include a NICE Woltar? ;D  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: _'Thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. The _"lyrics"_ are gonna be like this: _"Lyrics."_ I'm so accomplished moving people to tears or at least tried. xD I got my best friend reading this (I was at her house) and she used a quarter of the tissue box. ...Yay. :D  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi._ Seriously, go on and read her fics!  
**Disclaimer**: Do not own Star Ocean and I do not own the song _(How did you know – Chiqui Pineda) _and **_SOME_** of the lyrics is gonna be used.  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have two in store for each chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and one that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~! Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Chiqui Pineda – How did you know  
_30 seconds to mars – The kill (instrumental) _  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Outlook **

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

The night felt unsettled in Airyglyph with the winds rushing at an incredible speed, the chips of frozen snow grew bigger than the evening - more or so by a few inches bigger. At the Traum Mountains a certain petite redhead wandered the area for herbs and any other hidden valuables, her—actually male in gender—small nails dug into the frozen soil near the carcass of a demonic tree although the roots got in the way of any findings so they were cut out of the way from the pocketknife located in the redhead's little white apron. More branches were brushed away and broken. Her amber orbs shined in radiance to find exactly the treasure the small one needed encased in protection of a dusty wooden crate.

Wondering what a certain god could be doing?

Apris scratched further like a feline at the frozen soil, fingers turning bright red with a gush a red fluids drenching the white apron. The whole 'little girl' disguise rubbed off on him despite having more ease getting the crate open if _she_ turned into the original _he_. The small nimble fingers cracked open the crate with a firm kick and at last a light clout. The wooden materials flew around Apris' body which he manages to quickly avoid with a rapid duck. The contents of the crate have three items—not including the covering—but the main objectives are pretty secured. Wrapped around navy blue velvet uncovered a large diamond—just around the size of a human's fist—propped on a bulky block of pure gold. As for the last item(s) were smaller diamonds scattered around like prickly thorns against the casing.

With a snap of his fingers the crate vanished from the frozen soil and mounded the empty area with white snow followed by hailstones. The redhead smirked in accomplishment by coiling his finger around the long red locks. On another note, Apris' hearing could be described as remarkable for listening in to the break of a branch at far-off cavern with two individuals sneaking inside. Amber orbs squinted at the pair: Fayt and a strange female. Another snap and the disguise of a little girl for cover transformed with a clichéd shroud of clouds - or a 'poof.'

For a new disguise Apris went with a noble-suited wear of burgundy breeches with a white stripe on each side—one for each leg—accompanied by dark red stockings and black heeled shoes and an added rose. For a god, he had a thin body with a thinner influence with the white waistcoat; over that article is a matching burgundy justaucorps. Apris growled with his long ebony hair getting stuck between the ruffled jabot, at last he decided to tie back his long locks with a silk red ribbon leaving only several strands falling on his forehead.

A thought crossed his train of contemplation.

Would an additional cane with a ruby on top be too much?

With an indecisive shrug, Apris hurriedly followed the pair to the cave. He walked along the path, quickly keeping up to the giant Hauler beast. The magic of it all is that he cannot be seen as he took the edge of the Hauler's shell for a seating, unknowingly feeling the shaking rumble of a new wall collapsing. And then came forth the sounds of weeping, loud cries that lead Apris with a twitch.

"Al-Albel…Albel…"

Amber eyes averted to the tear-welled blue haired teen and then getting a quick glance at the redheaded woman with her head propped on her hand, he even picked up when she quietly expressed after Fayt grew silent, "I just don't understand him."

Apris sighed heavily, _'So much for using my findings as a new bedpost.'_

_---_

A clatter of broken glass from a clumsy maid outside of Albel's door stirred the man of his sleep, amber orbs slowly opening and actually hoping he could see Fayt's morning face. The swordsman already has sense something was wrong in this predicament, he pictured Fayt as the cuddle-lover _figure_ that would be embracing him now or Albel being restrained from waking up early and reside with the teen. There was no grip and Albel slouched on the bed with the support of his gauntlet arm as he then rubs his eyes with his other bandaged hand, he blinked rapidly and noticed it was only him on this large comfort, the swordsman felt a shred of disappointment. Then again, Fayt could just have woken up earlier and left to cease that outlandish appetite of his.

Albel kicked away the sheets, stretching his legs to get out of bed. Red eyes boredly looked around the room; dully he scratched his head in confusion to the rack of papers on his table. The first order of business is to eat the delicious apple for breakfast, his hand picked up the apple and he took a large bite of it. From then on being half-done with the fruit, Albel fetched a chair to balance himself halfway whilst rocking his body back and fourth on said chair. His eyes broadened to the first image on the cover of Fayt smiling happily with a blond man—that much was remembered due to the indecent in Kirlsa—and the redheaded woman that Vox dragged during the King's celebration.

The first page is the prologue to the findings of Fayt Leingod along with the blond, Cliff Fittir, at Duggus forest. The first page has stopped mid-struck due to lack of knowledge necessary from memory loss on the pair. Albel took another bite of his apple, flipping the pages with dread. The next few pages labeled '**FAYT'S SENTIMENT**' followed by chalky photographs with a small note indicated at the bottom page of an interview or questioning of the sort:

'Cliff: What did you do this time? Monopolize him to your liking?

Fayt: Please, Cliff, that would take_ too_ much of my precious time. All it really takes is to bed the guy and get whatever is needed with sleeping drugs. Simple, easy, and quick.

Cliff: You don't mind? Umm, your virginity was at stake just to get an adequate amount of information to prove he was just a conspirator.

Fayt: Not really. A mission is a mission and should be completed at _all _cost. It's not like it was important to being with, I was careful and I already played with so many.

Cliff: Don't go overboard…at least promise me that much?

Fayt: Can't guarantee you that, but I guess I can take a try at it.

_I knew I should have never eavesdropped…Albeit for this is_ his_ charm to everything, this is Fayt's way to **success**._'

The apple rolled from his drooping arm falling to his side, the red fruit swayed away further as he deeply eyed the photographs of Fayt about to bed someone or rather already some of them depicted his achievements with that sly manipulative grin of his or the friendly outlook of all the women and men he was around with. His heart felt like it shattered in two when reading one of Fayt's hand-written notes: '**Anyone I 'like' is just for a benefit**_.'_ This made Albel's hands tremble with the documents he held, his claws scissoring at the papers harshly as some began to tear. The swordsman chuckled depressingly when he flipped to the next set of half-torn pages, it dishearten him further as Albel kept the chair now on the floor balanced instead of letting it rock around.

At the farthest end detailed Fayt's current mission to infiltrate Airyglyph's castle to steal any information that can be found helpful to Aquios with more than enough to add of today's date to leave – to depart Airyglyph and return to Aquios. The back of the page has a large box to check off the progress and it was indeed checked 'complete.' The swordsman finally reached the end and this one single memo was instantly the final blow:

_'_**I don't love you**_.'_

Something in Albel completely snapped out of proportions, all the documents were thrown in the air with rage as Albel vented his anger through his belongings. A recently placed flower vase on the table has been shattered with a swift swing of Albel's gauntlet arm, his katana has been sheathed out of its scabbard and repeatedly attempted to cut the pure metal bed post with strong swings - like a man trying to chop a tree with an axe in same motion of swinging it back and forth. The impact only made scratches on the post, so his enraged snarls lead him to seize the steeled Earth in back of the cabinets thus attempting to use the sword to cut down the post.

He triumphed cutting down the post, the picture of Fayt rested on his foot after being settled from the throw. Albel glared deeply at the photograph, he held the sword high in ready for the tip to deeply cut into the photo, "I…"

**_"Without fail, without hesitation, no matter which side wins…kill me with that sword I gave you. I don't want to die in anybody's hand but yours."_**

Albel positioned his foot elsewhere, the sword failed on him and slid from his hand to the lumpy floor, "…can't…" He emphasized with his legs falling to the floor. His tone felt drained, upset, lost, and _desolate_.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How the mighty has fallen."

Luther.  
Out of all people.

"Seeing you in such a pitiful state…how beautifully described, Nox! It suits you because you're all alone now." Luther stepped inside the mess of a room, his gloved hand strokes Albel's brunette hair when slowly it slid down to the more bi-colored locks, "Can you feel it? You were Fayt's prey, Nox. You were _his_ toy. So much for thinking you were actually lov--"

Luther's eyes averted to Count Woltar at the door, he stepped back a bit from the stern frown he received from the elderly senior and covered up his slight fright with a nervous and egotistical laughter. Woltar took another step forward and shook his head in disappointment, "Childish, Luther…simply childish. That's enough from you, now go." He said, taking a step away from the door to let the blond pass in order to quickly depart Albel's room. Luther clicked his tongue, glaring harshly at Albel and striding away with an impish laughter capable of echoing the halls with the sounds of self-concernment from the maids that followed him.

Woltar left the door open; his frown came deeper with a wordless Albel Nox truly and pitifully on his knees through an awkward quietness than the regular demand that anyone who entered the swordsman room would be followed by a death threat. But this figure of despair reminded him so much of the glory days with a mischievous Albel roaming the castle with a devious smirk to plot against the maids or attempted caretakers only until the same agonizing appearance is similar from the time Albel lost his father: Glou Nox.

Woltar noticed Albel clamp one hand on his face as it followed with uncontrollable trembling, this led the senior to falter his expression further. If he knew one thing about Albel trying to bottle up his feelings, Albel would usually cover his face when he wanted to cry. The senior noted this much from the beginning stages of Glou's tragedy, Albel tended to lock himself away in his room.

The senior picked up Fayt's picture with his weary hand, examining closely before taking a sharp breath to sigh. "I know how much you do not want to listen to this _old coot,_" Woltar smiled warmly, "This is my fault and I would like to apologize. Listen to me--"

Then came the footsteps of the other captain. Albel heard the sound of papers held together and gathered around, when his eyes dared to look forward his room was almost spotless from all the paper picked up. The tears have dried up thus far; Albel picked up his body to follow Woltar who is the individual that picked the scraps from the lumpy flooring. Both went down the stairs to the main entrance—Albel picked up the steeled Earth without realizing—as a strong gust of wind surge through the main entrance.

Woltar took a step outside as did the swordsman, the senior's arm held up the large heap of documents, "It's not over." He said with that optimistic smile of his, his hand let go of the documents as they fluttered into the gust of wind in scattered directions.

---

On his way through Airyglyph, Albel found himself more than quieter for his own good. His eyes dejectedly stayed on the snow-bound ground with the speck of hope coming back after what Woltar said. He's right in a way, but the swordsman took a step inside the shop known as Tiamat. Inside held customized weapons around the room that held no interest towards the bi-colored haired, most of them appeared stale and not very useful at any rate. No one was around and only voices can be heard from behind the curtains, whilst waiting Albel propped his head on his hand and strummed his fingers on the glass table in tensing patience.

"I can hear you. I already mentioned that the inventory is--" The man abruptly froze his chattering, "I'm truly sorry! W-what can I g-get for y-you Sir Wicked - I mean! Umm…"

"Quit your senseless jabbering and tell me how much I can get this." Albel drew out the steeled Earth, slamming it on the glass table confining all the other weapons. The loud noise made the man jump with a break from any heart attack of facing the Wicked One.

The shopkeeper carefully inspected the piece in detail as Albel just sustained watching. He felt a pang in his chest from the constant calling of his name as he deeply reminisced of the blunette without reason. Albel could no longer bear the pain so he yanked back the sword—it was inside the scabbard to prevent any harm—and left with a fierce fume.

"Damn that Leingod…damn him…"

On the path of the castle there was a brunette who stood on a weakened mound of bricks and a basket sat in front of her with the lid open for tips. Walking closer to the gathering crowd, Albel did not expect to see that female being Sophia. Her viridian eyes were enlightened to see the swarm arriving and even more delighted to see Albel who was in a safe distance away from the crowd – and not because Albel is away from everyone else, rather he was _here_. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together—like reciting a prayer—and was the first to shush the rowdy people, "Thank you all for coming. For today's song…I wish to dedicate it to a certain someone." She beamed brighter with one eye opening to stare directly at Albel and then closed it back.

"My reason? I found several_ papers_ around here. No need to worry, I disposed them."

Even without looking Sophia could already sense how relieved she made the swordsman at the moment.

"What I found may have caused some…_hurt_. Just remember that everything can piece back together. There is an explanation to everything – it's not over."

Albel kicked the snow to hide away his angered expression. Twice today someone has mentioned those three words. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and had a difficult understanding if they could _actually_ mean something. Is it truly not over?

Sophia: "_I remember so well the day that you came into my life._"

The crowd that muttered has absolutely grown to silence with warming eyes watching the angelic-voiced Sophia. Despite her actions last time due to compulsion, she had a wonderful attribute with locals.

"_My life started to change. I'd wake up each day feeling alright with you right by my side."_

Albel took a quick glance at the basket as some individuals of the crowd threw Fol inside.

_"Makes me feel things will work out just fine_."

He grunted. What has been working fine over these past few hours?

_"How did you know I needed someone like you in my life? That there's an empty space in my heart, you came at the right time in my life."_

"_I'll never forget how you brought the sun to shine in my life and took all the worries and fears that I had_."

"_I guess what I'm really trying to say it's not everyday that someone like you comes my way. No words can express how much I love you_."

Sophia eyes opened with her glowing smile and bow to those her clapped for her. Some of them shuffled around to compliment her and others just placed a decent amount of Fol inside the basket. The crowd soon departed with lingering compliments and the brunette waved them off. Her hands took a strong grip at the handles – she felt satisfied with her performance. Albel completely wanted everyone to head off so he can pick a small bag of payment.

He slowly stepped forward and awkwardly let the bag plummet to the basket with a_ thump; _probably the sound could be heard from all who donated. Sophia eyes went from the bag to Albel; her stunned expression quickly grew perky, "Thank you."

He just nodded and slowly drifted away from the scene, but gently tapped on the shoulder with a feeling of warm breath on his non-artificial arm.

Sophia rapidly regained her breath and saluted him in a forthcoming manner, "Everything will be okay."

He took a sharp breath, sighing. He'll suck up his pride once and_ only_ once to a total stranger. Albel felt a sort of release from sticking until the end of Sophia song, she deserved this much.

With a fractional friendly of a smirk he responded in such: "…Thank you…"

This time he wouldn't stick around to see her reaction and there was soon a churn of repulsion from actually muttering appreciation.

He shuddered and made his way to the castle until a thought crossed his mind,_ 'Bloody damn that impudent Leingod…'_

---

Fayt woke up with a light sneeze, his dreary vision picked up the light to a cavern meaning only one thing: they have finally reach Peterney. His sleepy eyes gazed back at the cart to at least be aware that Nel was still asleep. He squinted at a strange sight of a person in the back, only catching a glimpse of black and red as Peanut shook its body to wake up the redheaded woman. When the blunette let his leg slide off the Hauler beast, Peanut then tugged the cloth of Fayt's pants.

_'So much for hiding food,'_ Fayt thought jokingly. Taking out the peanuts for the large turtle, he gave a prolonged embrace to the Hauler for lengthy period of time. "See you soon, Peanut."

Nel stirred from the low whisper, she saw a peak of light when she gracefully jumped off the gelid metal cart and dusted off her attire from the excess of dust in the meek corners of the cart. Nel would not grasp if it was her imagination or not if the large Hauler beast was glaring at her with its piercing ebony eyes, regardless she shrugged and secretly amazed by the secret entrance with much safety than her own plan. The pair departed the cavern to walk a period time of time underground until they finally met brighter lights and flashes of smiling faces all around.

The latch of one the surface was covered for next time—Apris shuffled behind quickly, finally making his appearance visible and smirking at the two who chattered about the direction—that they would go underground. In the meanwhile, the two made a quick reservation at an inn to later rest and search for food; Apris strolled over to a one of the house-like structures.

The ebony haired man awaited patiently for Welch to appear, but it seems she was taking her time in other meaningless task. A head of light brunette popped up, she scratched the back of her hair in nervousness from the noble wear of a customer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! May I help you?"

His amber eyes already grown exasperated how much she dragged his time, "Yes, I would like to make a request."

"Ah! For any inventor's need, right across from here--"

"Who said I wanted to make it?" He chuckled venomously, even gods lacked patience from time to time. "I am willing to pay in diamonds for it to be done." Apris snapped his fingers to bring up the velvet covering wrapped around the items. Unraveling the folds, Welch's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Keep all the smaller fragments."

The brunette giggled manically to all her findings, her fingers picked all the smaller diamond around the largest. "What's the request, sir?" Her eyes didn't even look at him; they were greedily eyeing her new source of compensation.

Apris beamed a grin, "Use these components--" his index finger points to the gold and large diamond, "--to make a collar."

---

The training area has no one around that particularly mattered to Albel; it was just soldiers training to the very end. It was odd; they never really paid attention to training until now of all times. A few murmuring whispers were audible for the swordsman to hear, and they all included keywords of 'the King, the war,' and probably the result of a 'rumor.' He swayed away from the soldiers to approach a corner of the wooden figurines. His lip curved to a small smirk on his pale lips when bringing the memory of a certain blunette, especially how Fayt fought back in their insignificant affair over Vox situation.

His trip down memory lane was cut short by a maid bowing in respect; she mentioned being ordered to call upon Albel's presence in the dining room. As the man inquired further, she shrugged off his question with a single sentence: 'I don't know.' As she left, Albel followed suit much later and pondered the three words. If only things could be as simple as she said it and not having to deprive himself from this emotional misery over Fayt.

The hall had no one else but Woltar eating a plate of vegetables and bits of meat, the table had a different array of food scattered in large platters. Albel awkwardly took his seat in the far end as he always did; he pushed his seat further and eyed the food abnormally. Woltar swallowed the lump of meat, wiping away his mouth with the provided handkerchief and rested down his utensils, "The King will be here shortly. As you may already know, the prisoner has escape and he has arrangements in plan. Vox will also be arriving."

Albel's hard-boiled egg slipped out of his mouth when he groaned to Vox's name being spoken, no less soon coming. That was one thing Albel at least admit to anyone, only Woltar could see the childish side from time to time or when it's appropriate.

"Now, now. Forget I mentioned it, just eat your meal. The chef and I are personally in worriment that this…incident…might affect your health." He said concerned enough for Albel to just scoff as a rejoinder.

Albel re-picked his egg and sliced it in half, the center so thick and yellow it was making him lose his appetite once again. When he decided to just eat the steak instead, his knife was planted to cut it in half instead of--

"Excuse my tardiness!"

--stabbing it down like the dead piece it is when the sound of Vox's voice strummed the air into a deepening silence. His scarlet eyes slowly peered at the entrance with the King resuming shortly inside the vast room. Albel mentally noted to avoid all eye contact with the fellow captain throughout this sudden meeting and more importantly fixed upon the King rubbing his temples, no less added stress after coming back from the prison cells. Another moment of silence has passed whilst the King trying to recover from the frustration to a much calmer disposition.

"The prisoner has just escape with the blueprints on our plans to victory, to add on that note with a collaborator in hand. One our recovering guards informed me it was that boy…Fayt Leingod."

"And if I may include, m'Lord, it was Nox who was his caretaker! Therefore he could be a traitor as well!" Vox pointed his finger at the swordsman nibbling on the large leaf of lettuce, and yet Albel was still unfazed and pretended to look more offended at the accusing finger.

The King nodded in agreement, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Albel tore the lettuce away from his mouth to swallow what he already munched on. Taking a long gulp at the icy water in the goblet he finally spoke, "I knew nothing of it, I found him as a lowly peasant. How would I able to predict this much? In any case," Albel took a pause before resuming, "I'll take full responsibility."

"I see. Then--"

The old senior cut the King short, "He is not at fault, Sire. If anything, it's mine."

Vox and Albel both widened their eyes.

"I suggest a deal in this battle…engage an attack early and there will be no problem. With any blueprints they stole from us there can be no telling how long it will take to complete our designs. And in the meantime, I'll bring back Fayt. Dead or alive?" Woltar inquired.

The King: "Very well then, the sooner the better. We attack in a week at dawn! I want that boy alive, do you hear me?"

Albel slammed his fist on the table, he had no trouble with a very sudden arrangement and how ludicrous it sounded but, "If anyone will be bringing Leingod back, it's me! In spite of everything that happened…as a minimum allow me that much…!"

The Duke's eye twitched, "Nox, shut your mouth."

Woltar sighed and quickly reflected, _'Here comes the verge of a petty argument.'_

The fire in their eyes glared each other down, Albel smiled unfriendly and demonic and gritted his teeth all the while, "Your face, Vox. Must I remind that this commotion is your fault?"

"How is this_ my _fault? Go on, humor me, I _dare _you."

"The designs were in _your_ room and _your_ responsibility. You let those prints get into the hands of the enemy!" Albel smirked victoriously, he placed one hand on his hip and the other was went on his chest in an egotistical manner, "If they were given to _me_ to hold--" his scarlet eyes grew half-lidded, "--I have a better chance of dependability than you. You merely prey on weaklings with meek hesitation."

It just cannot be helped; it was Albel's nature to think highly of him alone.

"Ah yes, you are so full of yourself, Nox. Yet you let the boy escape."

"Hmph, you are too simple, Vox. It was that Aquarian scum you dragged strictly at fault. If she wouldn't answer, you just kill her. Torture her until she talks, if not…" Albel casually shrugged, "Kill her anyway. There are plenty to keep as prisoners. From the time you've been roaming the castle, I have not once see you question the wretch."

Vox clenched his fist as he shot right up from his chair, "You…!"

Albel laughed the Duke's chance to retort, but nothing came out his mouth. Albel resumed eating his food, not minding any manners to talk with his mouth open, "I _what_? Are you at loss at words?" The swordsman swallowed, "What a pity."

The King coughed loudly before such a trivial fight can rage on. Albel grunted and took a bite of his meat again with a couple of brutal stabs in the centerfold.

"I will allow the task to be passed onto you, Albel. Do not disappoint me."

The bi-colored haired nodded.

The King: "This session is done for today. I suggest that you may all revise your units for the battlefront or achieve as much training as possible."

---

Albel threw the pillow on top of his head whilst his body collapsing on the surviving bed falling victim of his light tantrum this morning. It is an understatement but it'll work for the time being, and speaking of time – the day has fallen into night. He threw the pillow across the room and shuffled on one side, eyes glued blankly on the mound of gravel that Fayt would reluctantly sleep on with discomfort. The visualizations of his suffering and constant groaning made Albel silently laugh to himself, no less at Fayt's effort at comforting the swordsman with his fever when the blunette really just needed the herbal medicine all along.

The man drew out the steeled Earth from under the scabbard of his katana; the blade brightly reflected any lighting in the room. _'This is what Leingod meant by killing…' _Angrily he thrust the sword within the bolster on the corner of his bedside. With reassurance from Sophia made him feel that there can be forgiveness, much alike with Woltar…however very peculiar enough since the senior can also be a cruel one – who knew there was still enough kindness to exist? Although thinking back to documents, just why would Fayt leave such a thing?

He has every right to assume Fayt right away, neither of them were aware that Nel carried that bag around or the belongings.

Albel rolled over with frown of indifference and always considered that maybe the whole thing is a set-up – for the most part the middle to be more of a rack of lies.

**_"Albel, I love you."_**

The man laughed yet again, "Everything is always too good to be true."

And thinking back to this morning when Luther suddenly came into his room--

**_"You have someone, Albel. You have me, always…"_**

--made him believe he was more alone than ever.

What can he feel now? The battle is in a week and he will surely see Fayt there—if not, just hunt him down—and what will be done? Should he allow all this bitterness to pass and just forgive the blunette because the influence of Sophia and Woltar? Rather that or lash out and deceive the King and kill Fayt for all the sense of betrayal Albel felt. If not killing him…just unleash his anger to prove how much Albel fell victim because of Luther and hold the grudge on Fayt even when he'll be a captive?

He grits his teeth from all suggestions that can only lead to one conclusion. With so many piled up, it was too complex to decide.

_'What the hell should I do…?' _

---

Ever since the afternoon Fayt felt uneasy with the strain and thoughts at the King's reaction, so he dragged Nel to make the trip to Aquios and arrive by nightfall so by the next day Dion can work on the blueprints. Through the rigorous journey to Aquios, the pair barely made it to the castle without caving to exhaustion from all the monsters and bandits that lurked around the path. Fayt quickly made it to a guest room and tried his hardest to avoid any contact so he can rest on a bed. He wrapped himself in his blankets and expected for his body to completely shut down to the provided comfort. Although something felt…out of place and he did not find the bed suitable to his taste.

Fayt scrambled out of bed, bringing the sheets and pillows with him and threw them in the corner. As his body laid itself on the solid floor, he felt calmer and more relaxed on the base than the bed – must've been from getting use to it. When he pictured Albel, it brought up the absolute disapproval on actually any source of comfort for the blunette. Then again…remembering the man only brought Fayt closer to unhappiness and hugged one of his pillows tightly. It cannot compare but it can be a substitute to his recent cuddle sessions with Albel.

Overall, this night felt utterly lonesome in a room by himself and never ceased to worry him more what will happen in the war. Without a doubt, Fayt will have to partake and appear as excited as Cliff, the last thing he wants to do is worry his blond friend. The biggest worriment of all is dealing with Albel. Just what could Fayt do? Fayt said he loved Albel and now he leaves and becomes a traitor right off the bat? How could he ever be in 'friendly' terms again? Fayt took a deep moment of quietness to hear the loud outburst outside his door.

From what he can pick up, Cliff seems to be arguing with Nel about who knows what. Fayt could likely guess that Nel has already blurted the lengthy reasoning of staying in Airyglyph, but at least the redhead wouldn't go as far to mention the relationship between him and Albel. Snuggling into his blankets, Fayt sighed.

He can be assured one thing without despair:

Fayt will be seeing Albel sooner than he thinks.

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N****: Excuse the mistakes, I got lazy. And the OOC-ness! XD I was actually planning for the King to say the battle is "Tomorrow at dawn!" But then it feels rushed. Then I thought about the stolen prints for weaponry. W/e. ;D Next update will be…next week or earlier? Hmm. Maybe earlier.**


	13. Battle

**A/N****: At last for our time skip of a chapter, 'cept the first part. That's based on a day before just to set the stage. Ya get me? By show of hands at the end of the chapter, tell me how much ya wanna kill me. That'll mean I'll get a good response of people hunting me down. xD Another thing I'll babble on about it…I finally got **Tales of Symphonia** (I can't play it on the wii since I never played the first one. XD) WTF. Kratos is one hell of a bastard, betraying me and then giving me all the clues. Shit head. .3. Right now I'm trying to save Colette with that crystal disease thingy she had. I hate her, she so f—ing annoying. Sheena is useless. Zelos is the shit. Presea kicks ass. And I love Regal xD I liked Kratos until he totally duped us, little beeper…Fine. He still superly duperly awesome! But when I found out the secret…I was like, "This is Star Wars all over again." I had a freakish dream (it was totally random) that Lloyd was gonna confess his feelings to Regal until Genis screwed it up and Raine smacked him. I woke up with a whole, "What the…?" _Lovely_. xDDDD F.Y.I, I'm not into that pairing. Actually, I dunno. I just sense a lot of yaoi-ness can come out of the game. Don't. Judge. ****Me.****  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: _'Thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. LET'S GO ON WITH THE WAR. So much for that peace shat. :V  
**Dedication:** _Maiyoko Iwagashi._ Seriously, go on and read her fics!  
**Disclaimer**: Don't even get me started, I could rant on forever. Like totally. Guess what? One of my friends suggested I have sadistic personality disorder (not including to animals, just humans). Hehehehe. Cemeteries make me smile. :)  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have three in store for this chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and two that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~! Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**One star story – Tears behind a smile  
_Bond - Explosive _  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Battle**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

In the cold nation of Airyglyph it was the night before the invasion. But in Aquios—being unaware and all—it was just a regular day to prepare the weaponry from the blueprints Nel and Fayt brought back through their vigorous journey. That awful churn in the blunette's stomach has gotten worse ever since they arrived; he stomach even refused food for the whole day. Nel highly recommended for Fayt to stay within the castle, but Fayt wouldn't have that and went to wander Aquios. Just staying inside the castle for so long has gotten him bored and lonely. The teen felt dreadful worrying Cliff in the progress of his fowl mood since he always avoided the blonde every chance he had since he arrived.

Fayt shook his head; he's been sitting in the same spot for hours with that nestling feeling inside of him. He ascertain himself it was about time to go back to the castle and expect another lecture from Nel or the circumstances where Fayt could evade Cliff. As he entered the front doors the sounds of a holy reciting chimed the corridors followed by a chorus singing. The teen was never interested in religion nor did it appeal to his taste to stay and watch, only this once will he go inside and see what this whole 'worshipping' thing is about. It felt discomfited to just timidly sit on the benches as people glared daggers from entering the area so late, and it grew even more awkward with a fancy dressed man in red right beside him.

High priestess: "Let us give thanks to Apris!"

The man chuckled quietly, "Yes, thank me like you should."

Fayt raised a brow and clasped his hands together akin to all the rest silently giving their prayers. _'Give thanks to _you_?'_ From the corner of his verdant eyes, Fayt almost squeaked when the man's piercing amber eyes looked over to him with a smug smirk, "Nice to see you too, Fayt."

And Fayt remain completely stoned, ignoring some dark glares at the two making a scene during prayers. An elderly woman silenced both of them and pointed at the door, her eyes even gave the subtle message loud and clear: Get out. The two did so, exiting out of the chapel and now presently between the entrance of said chapel and the exit of the castle. The man 'hmph' with his arms crossed, "How very rude of her."

"W-what--" Fayt took a step back, pointing a quavering finger at the ebony haired, "--are _you_ doing here?!"

"Hearing people recite their prayers for me. What else?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Weren't you a girl before…you're not the same person, right? You're not…Apris?" Fayt mumbled all the words out; if he did get the wrong person, the blunette must've sounded dim-witted.

"I'm a god." Apris flicked two fingers on Fayt's forehead, "Use common sense, squirt."

The teen groaned and rubbed the painful spot, one emerald eye examining Apris' new appearance. Grabbing the blunette's attention is a single velvet sheet holding a certain item and tied around with a rope to Apris' wrist. The teen further inspected without appearing too interested, but why keep it bound to his wrist if his pale skin has already turned purely raw? Fayt kept quiet and turned his heel to resume going through the night with a good night's rest.

Apris quickly followed forward, strongly tapping Fayt's shoulder with a casual smile. Fayt eyed the man peculiarly and shrugged, he was too exhausted to care. Although his shoulder felt oddly heavier and much colder than the rest of his body, once he lifted his arm it fell back to its original position – he couldn't even lift it. The emerald hued walked over to his room and used his other arm for his hand to touch the knob; it began with one rotation until Apris professed—

"Are you prepared to die, Fayt Leingod?"

Fayt whirled around with eyes wide as they could get, "What?!" By the time he has already turned around, the ebony haired man was nowhere in sight. He turned back around and entered the dark room as he took the far end of his bed for a seat, "…Did he mean by that…?" His back fell on the bed with his head landing on the soft pillow – it still felt odd to sleep on a real bed, but for now he couldn't care. His hand touched his cold arm; it recoiled back quickly from the icy touch although the color is still the same.

"How weird…"

---

Midnight and only midnight made the city of Aquios look as riveting as always with some fireflies revealing their wonderful glowing lights between the vines that grow around the sacred city. The crispy winds felt nice with the warm temperature of the air, most the winds speed were rapid to let the man's long black ponytail flow with wind and the several strands on his face sway to one side. He let his body be supported by the railing of the balcony on the highest summit of the castle and that's how he stayed throughout the night with his eyes closed and a warming smile on his lips. The light stinging pain the rope left on his wrist did not obstruct his serene state.

He could have made this little drag—the item around his wrist—just disappear momentarily until the time was right to bring it out again, however that time felt so close. Apris had to keep it secured with him until then, his amber orbs opened when a drop of water fell on his face. Then came another of the little drops when soon it became a rushing shower. Apris eyed the vines growing and thought deeply of them. The vines twined together with another vine, forming a large leaf-like structure that gently hovered over Apris' body and keeping him protected from the heavy rainfall. The ebony haired felt the rain pattered on his face with his expression mixed in shock, his hand stretched out—the one not holding his precious item—to feel the chilling water.

"To think we'll expect a landslide, this downpour will be heavy."

Apris turned around, his elbows leaning on the railing, "Fayt, you can stop all of this. You can do it." His amber eyes peered down at the velvet-covered item, "I wouldn't want this to go to waste if you fail me."

His amber eyes closed again, listening to the drops of rain for that entire night. It saddened him that shower had to block away the sight of the fireflies, also closing off the breathtaking sight of Aquios at the sheer of midnight.

---

A certain Duke held his sword high and certainly unpleased no matter how much he sharpened it, it wouldn't be as perfectly dangerous in appearance as he wanted. His attempts did not stop for the night whilst still sharpening the sword with sweat sliding down his insipid face, his teeth grinding against each other violently. As it turned to midnight, he cackles ominously and holds the sword—for the uncounted time this single night—high in glory. It swooped down with the perfect precision of slicing through the air and then slashed to one side for practice – simply ideal without a flaw of so much effort in getting the blade and tip to the right tone of sharpness.

"Just you wait, Nox. I'll make sure to prove that you are a traitor." Vox swung the blade, "And show you who the real weakling is."

---

Albel panted harshly from destroying yet another wooden figure in shape of the enemy, it has been hours of vigorous training that could still go on if only the rain didn't pour on his body in drops to a shower. He growled loudly, throwing the sword he used from the wooden crate to who knows where. His stomps were like warning signals for soldiers who were training as well to let the Wicked One get out first. Instead of immediately heading to his room, his feet just stopped at the stairs to sit down. Albel's bi-colored locks dripped water on his drenched stockings to his footwear. The battle is in a tomorrow and the swordsman just didn't feel at all prepared albeit putting his unit through enough hellish sessions of training.

Albel's eyes widened when his vision could only see a cream-cotton cloth, his hand lifted up one side to see who in the right mind would drop a towel on his head without a regard to their life. The man's mouth remain closed, silly him; it was only Woltar. Regardless, Albel is angered enough as it is; nevertheless he had to ask, "Why…? Why did you help me escape the King's decision on my sentence?!" Albel grabbed the towel in fury whilst his body shot right up and throwing the cloth on the floor.

"Fayt."

The bi-colored haired blinked, wondering if he heard right, "_What_?"

"The boy, Albel." He said with a pause, then continued, "I had a strange feeling about him when Vox dragged in that woman. When she let her guard down to sleep, I overheard her constantly repeat his name. There had to be a connection, that's what kept reminding me over the time he was here."

Albel kept silent. The King's celebration was a while ago from now. If he knew, why didn't Woltar say anything until now? And especially that Airyglyph is at slight disadvantage because all the prints were stolen.

Then what this old captain's motive?

"Even if Fayt is considered a traitor, he was the only one able to break the barrier that prevented you to feel anything – metaphorically, that is. And for the sake of the purpose it was better to help you than to help a bunch of meaningless citizens who could care less and are just selfish." Woltar took a step forward, his back facing Albel, "And if your father was still alive, he would want nothing better than to grant you happiness. After all, that is why your father sacrificed his life for you--"

Albel clenched his fist, shaking his head violently and looking the other way, "It's my fault! All of it…he could still be alive if I…"

"Hmm. You're only half right, Albel."

Being correct to one extent made the swordsman cringe.

"He could still be alive, that much is certain. And that was the purpose of it all: would he protect you from death if he _didn't _know you, if you_ weren't_ his son? He did because you _are_ his son; you were _meant_ to keep on living." Woltar looked up with a smile, "I bet he would be very unhappy that his effort went in vain because this only caused to shut yourself from the rest of the world."

"In the end…why would I meddle on another opportunity for you to be happy? Everyone has a heart, and so do I. I was good friends with your father and certainly believe he wouldn't want me to intrude in your new chance either."

Woltar made a bee-line to pick the towel from the floor, stretching out his arm to let Albel take a hold of it. The swordsman was left…wordless, at any rate he took the towel off Woltar's hand and plant in on his head without properly drying his long bi-colored locks. The old senior yawned, busily making his way of up the stairs until stopping to the very top step, "Be prepared to settle things right."

"Yeah…" Albel gave a light smirk with no hostility included, "Go away, old man."

---

Reaching dawn – indeed it is.

Albel didn't get enough sleep, but it still wouldn't bother him or keep him unfocused on his priority: free killing spree, no restrictions. Although he has calmed down after the Fayt incident, the man still had leftover fury in dire need of releasing. From all the armor Luther kindly—that is a lie, he was forced by the King—brought over with that cranky mood of his and ranting of wasting his "beauty sleep." He shook his head and ignored all the armor and decided to not have anything at all. His gauntlet, his katana, and the steeled Earth—the shield was thrown aside after his decision making—is all he needed equipped. With everything ready to go, Albel caught up to Woltar and soon later Vox where they gathered in the dragon's dens.

All three giant reptilians lowered their back for their rightful owner to board them; Albel shifted uneasily on the dragon and made it pretty visible for Vox to see Albel's perturbed. The Duke chuckled, getting the swordsman to grip the strap and clenched on it for dear life. Momentarily, Albel took a deep breath and exhaled,_ 'Save it for the battlefield.'_

It wasn't long until all the units have reached Kirlsa hills and the three captains waited for the signal with a tense patience. His scarlet eyes peered at the men seen as tiny dots on the top of a large hill where all three dragons also stood in everlasting patience. The rain has stopped and a large landside created a pool of water deep enough to drown in. Scattered around the hills were smaller puddles yet Albel had an awful feeling of the large body of water.

---

Apris craned his neck, extending out his hand and satisfied the rain has stopped. He furrowed his brows and turned around to look onward. With a sigh he let out: "It's time…"

---

Fayt slouched on his bed, getting that accursed churn during his sleep. He stepped out of the room—figuring it might be best to use the bathroom—jumping when someone violently shook him from behind. The blunette was forced around; eyes hazed however clear enough to figure it was only Cliff.

"Airyglyph is invading!"

_'…Albel…'_

---

Albel offhandedly thrusts the sword in the back of an unwary Aquarian; his clothing had blood splatters all around of all the uncounted soldiers he has slain thus far. All were violently killed than the other for Albel grew agitated out of all the men killed so far and not once has he seen Fayt anywhere. Running back and forth frantically finding him lead him nowhere – another of the Aquarian men successfully sneaked behind Albel, but let his guard down as soon as the swordsman picked up the sound of hitting water.

His long arms were a benefit to grip the man with his metal claws; Albel let them sink deeper within the skin as the victim has grown desperate for air. "Where is Fayt Leingod?"

"I'll n-never tell…!"

Scarlet eyes grew frustrated beyond imaginable, "Wrong answer." Albel threw the man as if he was just trash, kicking swiftly at his back and finally bending down to grab Aquarian's arm and forced it backwards, "I'll ask you again, where is he? I'll break your pathetic arm if don't answer!"

"Knock it off!" hollered a familiar voice, Albel didn't even have the chance to see who it could be before he was pushed of his little victim where he scurried away from direct order of his savior. The scarlet hued groaned, opening one eye to see a double-seen Fayt panting for dear life. His katana brought use to be a support to get up from the dusty ground as Albel clenched his fist, his knuckles turning a bright white and with so much stress made his hand bleed – his injury still hasn't healed for it always re-opens.

Fayt felt very shocked he dealt hiding all this time out of Albel's sight, and now he blew his cover to save someone he barely knew. How could he handle this now? All this teen really wanted to do is forget about this war and hug Albel tightly like nothing was ever wrong. Without a sense of control, Fayt's body moved on its own with arms opening to get that embrace.

He stopped mid-struck when the blade was a centimeter away from his nose.

Albel hissed venomously, "Touch me, I _dare_ you."

Fayt felt a pang on his chest. The way Albel talked to him, the way he looked at him: hatred, pure hatred. From the first time they met the scarlet hued did not have so much fury in his eyes, only the aura of superiority. Fayt emerald eyes were forced down, hiding away all the sorrow and calling it done – he just had no more of a chance. "I love you, Albel."

"Heh, is that so?" he steadily let the blade fall lower to lift Fayt's chin with the pointed tip, "How many did you repeat those same words to, you promiscuous bastard?"

Verdant eyes widened and Albel found it as a victory to unraveling a true Fayt, "W-why…how…where did you hear that?!" demanded the blunette, his voice cracking to every word.

"Does it matter? I know_ everything_ now. Tell me, for what other_ benefits_ was I used for? Your chastity means nothing to accomplish anything_ at all_ _cost_. Am I right, foolish tramp?"

Fayt took the blade out of the scabbard in a rapid speed; Albel grew perplexed why Fayt extended the sword to Albel – the steeled Earth. The katana dropped to the ground, the blunette replaced Albel's sword-less hand with the other weapon, pushing his fingers to close Albel's hand. The blue haired stepped back—cautious to not go too far—and stood beside the aftermath of the landslide with the large pool of water reflecting his back as well as the side of his face and his saddening smile.

"It may all be true…no, it _is _true. When I look back, I honestly regret my stupid decisions." Fayt solemnly lamented, "I fell for one person and only one. Albel, I love you and no one else. You…don't have to believe me. That's why I want you to kill me, just do it if you really hate me. I won't run, I promise."

The winds ran past the pair, leaving Albel's hand trembling with the sword in his hand. He hated Fayt, he hated the many things he's done, so why not kill him? In this battlefield, Albel killed anyone without hesitation so far, why not this blunette? Albel fell on his knees, "Dammit! I can't! I just can't!"

The emerald hued stood in quietness, slowly approaching Albel at an unhurried pace and even hesitated enough to just touch the man's shoulder in reassurance. He stopped abruptly with Albel's hand held up high to prevent Fayt approaching closer than necessary.

Fayt: "I'm sorry…"

"This is for making a fool of me, Albel! Die in hell!"

The two heads peered over at Vox drawing closer to Albel with the sword held up high in his hand; oddly he wasn't with his dragon. The swordsman had too much of a late reaction to understand Vox came to kill him – to kill Albel for making him look like an idiot all the time during his time in the castle. At this point it was the Duke considered being the conspirator all along and moments away from taking Albel's life.

Albel clamped his eyes shut, even if he did get up from his kneeling position he could just helping Vox more by killing him. There was no blow, no pain, no feeling of a trickling flow of blood. Albel dared to open his scarlet eyes that instantly turned as wide as saucers with Vox and Fayt right beside the pool of water. When the Duke charged, he took another victim instead and slashed deep within Fayt's arm as the sword slid out of the body with a fully bloody blade.

The blunette stumbled backwards, landing in the water.

Vox sighed, "Idiotic child, how dare he gets in my way!"

Albel clamped the sword tightly, charging at Vox and stabbing the only part of his body not covered by armor: his head. He could care less when Vox's body fell backwards on dusty hills, Albel's hands held on the ledge of the rocky-muddy area of the deep pool of dirty water.

"F-Fayt…"

Albel took a step back, gathering as much air as he can when he finally let his body plunge inside the water.

---

Fayt's body drifts deeper in the water, his bloody arm leaving a trail of red within the water. Before losing all consciousness, Fayt remembers one unexpected thing:

**_"Are you prepared to die, Fayt Leingod?"_**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N****: Very short, but the next chapter is slightly longer. Good news, it's done as well! :D Took me hours, but I did it. Mmmhmm. 8-B Not so happy with this chapter AT ALL, but w/e. The next one is fairly alright with me. And I did promise this one would be up in a week. Fawk yeah~ There are several mistakes I missed here and there. Again...whateva. .3. Next chapter up in several days? Two, three, another week? Dunno.**


	14. Impending

**A/N****: This was done several hours later 'cause I have no life. I do at times when I wanna have one :D My mother calls me a very boring child when I am actually very outgoing. Not my fault I'm stuck with you, mother, 24/7. SPACE DAMMIT. Well, I gotta apply to this college thingy experience even though I'm still very young. My age is on my pro xD Nothing else besides that 'cause I don't wanna have stalkers. I do like lurkers of this fic that might be shy to review, though. It's fun to always think they are constantly watching you. YES TO THE ****UK****! :D I wish I lived there. ): I wanted to visit Big Ben, if not that…****BERMUDA**** TRIANGLE. I wanna see if the legend is true. If they find me body, say I want it to be burned so it can become coral. :D I AM A HOME FOR THE FISHES. Ahem. Back to the fic.  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: _'Thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. For the song choice, trust me…I'm not a fan of Rihanna. But ya'know…All time low & Vanilla sky did an excellent job. I also like to suggest that you watch Vanilla sky's video version thingy 'cause it f--ing hilarious. The dude with the black hair (long-ish fringe) and that once scene with the other blonde dude partially naked equals love. Chyeah~ o//w//o  
**Disclaimer**: Mmhmm. I own a Shadow the Hedgehog plushie. xD I just don't own Star Ocean. And glad I don't, I would have made Sophia died one way or another in a funny…erm, _tragic_ way. .3.  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have four in store for this chapter, one '_instrumental/classical_', and three that is 'normal'. Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~! Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good. One last thing!** I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU TO LISTEN TO **_BOLERO_. Give it a a minute and you'll sooooo like it, it helps when typing. ;D Gets ya pump! Dooo it, doooo it, doooooooo it~!  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Simple plan – I'd do anything  
All time low – Umbrella  
Birthday Massacre - Looking glass **  
**_Moulin Rouge - Bolero_  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Impending**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

How could Fayt just call this the end? There was a large purge of regret; he wanted to die by Albel, not by Vox. And even if he did have the chance to live, there were too many things left undone that he could've at least covered. Such as having a moment with Cliff and giving him as much attention for being avoided for so long, or apologizing to Nel for slacking off during his mission in Airyglyph. There is even a place for the King and the request Fayt suggested to only die out in the end, he might not even be alive to see a pact or a formation of peace. To top it all off, Albel found out the deepest secret of Fayt's life and therefore never letting the swordsman to trust the blunette's words: his love.

Fayt's emerald hues were drawing shut – the water was grubby, but clear enough to see. The last mentioning of memories flew past him: waking up in a strange surrounding with a semi-conscious Cliff and the redhead woman in Duggus forest, meeting Sophia, infiltrating the castle, meeting all sorts of new people, Albel, and finally Apris. That once little girl to a smug pony-tailed man and his haughty smirk – only in the castle has his tone taken any seriousness. Question is how did he know this was going to happen? Fayt took a moment to faintly smile, Apris mentioned to use common sense – he's a god, he _should_ know that happens. God or what every holy being, he may know what _happens_, but Apris _doesn't_ know about decisions.

**_"Are you prepared to die, Fayt Leingod?"_**

_'No, I'm not!'_

The pain subdued in teen's body and still hasn't felt the awful chocking of being submerged in water for minutes. His arm no longer left a trail of blood as the wound steadily heals itself – unexplainable but it happened. Fayt's eyes almost fully closed, traces from the light of the sun's rays projected in this pool of water with an approaching silhouette advancing to the teen's body, the lining of the individual's arm reaching out for him. As a response, Fayt gently lifted his uninjured arm when everything concluded in blackness.

---

The most common question someone would ask then they are waking up in an unknown site would be: 'How did I get here?' 'Where am I?' And if they're near an unknown person, 'Who are you?' The who, what, and where didn't matter to Fayt, his concern is the outcome of the war. For all he knows, the blunette could've been knocked cold for hours or even days – he poked his stomach and sensed no weird disturbance for food. With this now confirmed the emerald hued could rest assure it has only been several hours. His shaky vision became settled when getting his sight adjusted to a strange alcove that resembled a lot like the trail where Peanut travels.

He looked back disappointed that it was all rocks; certainly Peanut didn't reside around this cave. Fayt jumped to a certain screech of marching men, the several being…Airyglyph's soldiers?

"New weaponry has been brought! Vox's unit, fall back!" Pause. "I said…**_Fall back_**, idiots!"

The blunette pondered the sight of the soldiers._ 'Some must be supplying while the others are fighting, simple but a good back-up.'_

Fayt chuckled; it was definitely Albel if he just went and insulted them offhandedly. The teen grew nervous when Albel mumbled a flow of colorful curses, unaware how Fayt has already woken up. Once the scarlet hued realized, Albel glared harshly at the blue haired and stepped aside for Fayt to stand up on his own two legs.

"You saved me…didn't you?" Fayt steadily rose, limping slightly due to the partially healed bruise as the pain pulsates throughout his body, "You hate me. Then why…why would you save me?!"

"The King wants you alive, that's all."

Emerald hues dejectedly looked down at his drenched clothing, faking a smile throughout his bitter sadness, "That's all, huh? I'm not afraid of receiving any sort punishment." He took a pause, reaching for Albel's katana and swiping the sword out of the scabbard with the blade's tip on his heart, "But if this is the outcome…forget about any second damn chance!"

Albel reacted quickly, clenching his hand into a tight fist to land Fayt a powerful punch to the stomach. Fayt dropped the blade near a large pillar of solid limestone because of the abrupt collision. The blunette didn't make it far, his body limped from shock and coughing out saliva and traces of the dirty water still dwelling his body. Fayt clutched his head with his pale cold hand relieving the minor dizziness, his hazed vision irked him further with a mouth open to reply to Albel's actions, "What in hell's name is your fucking problem! You hate me, but you don't want to kill me. Make up your damn mind what's going to happen! The King might serve me death; it's the same path either way!"

"The King wants you _alive_. Get that through your thick moronic skull!" Albel barked back, bringing his fist back up to examine his dear wound bleeding from such a blow. He felt so infuriated enough to even curse at his dreaded hand for never healing, just like he can never heal from all the wounds in his tormented notion of life. The swordsman let the wound ooze its rivulets of dripping blood spiraling around his arm like a bloody path. Albeit Fayt held concern for Albel, but what good would it do him to approach the chaotic man in such a state? Fayt used the support of the stony walls of the cavern to help his body regain the potency to stand perfectly erect rather than limping.

Looking past Albel's body reflected by the sunset's rays outlining his body with a glimpse of light despite his terrible disposition, Fayt found it startling that it has already became so late. Knocked out for so long from the morning of the battle to sunset? It was already dreadful enough that Nel and Cliff might be worried sick over him—if they lived through the battle—and probably wounded all over their bodies if they were alive, unlike Fayt who was barely scratched through the morning's battle except for his healing arm as well as the lingering pain in his abdominal area. Fayt deserved much more pain – physically and mentally. The teen hurt Albel more than swords and cuts combined, and there was nothing that could convince the scarlet hues otherwise.

Then popped an idea.

Albel is, without a doubt, infuriated beyond all belief. He tends to take them out on harmless individuals with curses and threats, thus it could result on only one conclusion:

Fayt's verdant orbs hardened in grimness, glistening from the sun's rays that made it far in the cave, "If the King wants me alive…then beat me until you're satisfied." Fayt dared to continue. The key is to provoke the swordsman, "You can do that much, right? Unless…you're a _coward_, a _weakling_."

Albel's scarlet orbs grew wide as saucers, fixed on the stumbling blunette approaching closer with much wary caution, Fayt's stern frown stuck on his pale-ish blue lips. Albel took the time to smirk, crossing his arms with the sense of superiority in his chuckle, "How amusing. Allow me to personally show you why my name is accompanied with 'Wicked.'"

"Go ahead, I promise I won't struggle." The teen said, letting his sight fall to the pebbles of the cavern.

_'Just like he said before…'_

Albel picked the blade of his katana, tightening it in his wounded hand as the blood split through his fingers towards the steel. There still remains of a dried maroon blood from his various sorts of killing throughout the day also including Vox's own blood – nobody is aware of his death, it could be classified as 'an accident' or 'died in battle.' Only the blunt end of his katana extended long enough to reach Fayt's body, his emerald eyes were clamped shut and fairly expects the worse to happen, the horrible sorting of pain made his body tremble slightly in fear. However, Fayt thought this punishment would be best suited for him, nevertheless this is _his fault_ is what he kept in mind.

Fayt's heartbeat raced against the steps echoing the cavern with the steel blade of Albel's katana against the rocky surface of the cave, the scratching noises sending a dreadful shiver downward the teen's spine. For the next few moments, Fayt's emerald orbs dared to open to see what took Albel so long.

The only thing his eyes had the chance to glimpse upon is the sadistic snicker on Albel when at long last the blunt end of the sword swayed to one side with both hands on the blade. The end collided harshly on Fayt's jaw, making the lad stumble back with an incredible pain on his lower jaw and cheek – it wasn't over, this is just a 'refreshing' start.

Albel's red hues boredly looked over at Fayt wobbling, his hand gripping tightly on the pillars of stone to prevent him from falling. Coming closer to Fayt's body, he sighted several rocks from the pillar falling as Fayt's nail dug into the pillar – the blunette is frightened.

_'Just how a lowly worm should be.'_

The swordsman fetched a medium sized lump of rock located at the entrance of the alcove—the rock could be compared to the size a brick—returning back to his original spot whilst playing with the lump of rock, throwing it softly up and down in his hand. Albel wanted Fayt down on the floor, slashing his katana on Fayt's feet will just result in death from a blood loss – the scenario of death should be best avoided. The blunette's legs grew weaker throughout passing moments; Albel raised the rock as it almost touched the opposite end of his shoulder. It was then thrown—or rather darted—straight towards Fayt's ankles with succession for Fayt yelped in pain. His frail body hits the floor and chips off a piece of the pillar, injuring the side of his skull whilst the rock fragment breaking off and tumbling on Fayt's head in the process. The blue haired curled up in a ball, the intense pain tingling in his body and emerald orbs forming little tears from this agony.

Albel loomed over his body, not one trace of sympathy in his cold bloody-red eyes, not a word came out of his diabolical intentions and his lips sealed in his brutal smirk. Fayt's eyes fluttered open then turning wide and quavering what will happen next.

A foot planted on his rib cage, twisting and turning harshly upon impact, "How do you feel that your_ target _has the upper hand? You even failed to tell me what _benefits_ you seeked from me."

Fayt closed his eyes, biting his arm to prevent any shrill cries that could escape his mouth.

"Not speaking?" Albel scolded, lifting his arm and raising the blunt end of his katana and slammed it down on Fayt's face. "I have zero tolerance for those who refuse orders." He pressed his foot deeper, "Let me play fair for this very occasion…" Albel deliberately faked a smile, "Answer the fucking question, maggot!"

The teen feebly shook his head, his entire body shaking, wordless to seeing such a side of Albel Nox. All the good memories of friendship, getting along, having _fun_…where torn to the brutality that man has inflicted on the teen with more to come. Fayt bit deeper in his arm, feeling the pain near his torso quivering throughout his injured body with scarring imaginary of this never ending pain.

"Here I am, giving _you_ a_ final chance_ to only disregard it? Mindless…foolish…tramp!"

Abel lifted his leg up slightly, then letting it fall back to plunge deeply into Fayt's ribcage. There came a sense of distort: a result of broken ribs. His arm wasn't enough to muffle the throbbing, finally releasing a blood-curling scream emitting loudly inside the cave. Fayt's hand made his way to his abdominal area and tried his best to turn away from the ruthless Nox.

The swordsman 'hmph' loudly, contemplating to help the blunette in a different perspective. Albel dully kicked Fayt, making the teen roll the side, nevertheless positioned scrawled on the floor with his broken ribs laying on the mess of smaller rocks.

"Are you willing to say anything now?"

Still no sympathy in his voice of pure venom to Fayt's tears strolling down his whitish cheeks, mouth quivering along with his body curled up, his arm holding the bite marks plunged deep within his dirty skin. Albel grew slowly satisfied with the boy's form; he deserved such malice from the swordsman after a week vanishing from trace. After finding those documents on his table that morning just to discover what is hidden beneath Fayt's outgoing personality. Albel's eyes grew half-lidded in annoyance to such a promiscuous brat, "Based on those papers, I have a feeling you might have contact with one of them even now. Are you still someone's bitch?"

Emerald hues softened to the deep red rubies for eyes, "Yours…"

Albel cringed, holding the blade tighter in his hand. Without a sense of direction, Albel began to thrash the blunt end around Fayt's weakened body in the identical way someone would be whipped – except Albel does not have a whip, only his katana.

"Enough, Albel!" Rang in a voice, Albel craned his neck to see but felt someone jab his torso, temporarily stunning his body in place.

Woltar—the perpetrator—ordered Fayt to stand.

Better said than done.

"With Vox dead and you wasting your time on a single human is the reason most of our men are dieing! But I cannot believe that _I_ gave you this opportunity to use wisely and instead you do not. You went along with Luther's words, I am very disappointed."

The emerald hued fell back down just as he was _so _close to standing up. This made Woltar shake his head in consideration to Fayt's bruised body - all amazingly done in a short period of time by the fierce Nox. The old senior hurriedly stepped out of the cavern, coming back soon afterwards with a large package in hand and then planted said object on the ground, "I can handle the rest for today. You must be at the castle by nightfall; it seems this war is ending sooner than we think."

Woltar exits for the last time out of the cave, the distinctive reverberation of flapping dragon wings and a snarl from the giant reptilian vibrates in the cavern with echoes. Albel finally regained the ability to move his body, he drops the katana on the floor to examine the package; it was slightly larger than someone would usually need. Inside rested a single blanket wrapped around a pot of warm vegetable and beef stew. Hidden farther in the package rested two bota bags filled with fresh cold water, two bowls and several silverware, the last portion is a separated being a white box of healing supplies assorted from bandages to alcohol to clean any wound or natural herbal remedies for any stricken sickness.

The pot was the first to slide out of the package, followed by the blanket, the utensils and bowls, and finally the healing aid box. As Albel poured the stew in one bowl, his bloody-red eyes glanced over at Fayt, then blinking several times to the blunette's position: his back lays on a pillar of stone whilst sitting crookedly upright in the darkest corner of the small cave. Albel sighed; this is to be expected of a scarred and tortured young teen trying his best to avoid getting in a close range of the swordsman: the torturer. The man rested his bowl on the side of the pot, standing up and walking over to deliver Fayt's bowl.

Emerald eyes peered up; his hands instantly clawed the ground from fright like trying to latch onto something so he won't be dragged away. The man grimace on Fayt's reaction; there came a shred of guilt welling up in his chest as this counts as a first for Albel to ever regret his actions against the captives. The swordsman picked up the steeled Earth that was left abandoned and placed the bowl on the floor. Albel used the very tip of the sword to slide over the bowl to Fayt without having to move any closer. He then threw away the sword subsequently, turning his heel to prevent Fayt hyperventilating from the display of a raised sword.

Albel slouched against the cavern's walls, slowly eating his food with a heavy dislike. He never was a fan of soup, no less a stew made of mostly meat with barely enough vegetables. The annoying clatter of metal hitting against porcelain made something in his mind constantly nag him to stay calm. Scarlet eyes drifted to Fayt, on every single attempt to pick up the spoon it would fall from Fayt's scratched-up fingers and the result hitting the porcelain bowl. Albel snatched out the bota bag, hurling his own bowl out of his sight and chose to drink water instead. Albel's lips never met the nozzle once something snapped in his mind from the clattering again, the bi-colored haired man stomped over to swipe away Fayt's bowl regardless of his fear.

"I'll do it. You're getting me irritated that you can't even hold a spoon."

Albel set down the water container, dipping the spoon in the stew with a fair amount to sustain the utensil. Fayt slightly opened his mouth—his bruised jaw prevented it from opening it any wider—accepting being fed to by notorious Wicked One. Meanwhile of being fed, a stream of thoughts ran in Albel's head that he hasn't noticed his body was controlling itself to feed Fayt, _'Woltar's right…I got so caught up getting revenge by teaching Leingod the feeling of being used. Lansfeld was my influence to that, damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! And why the hell is Leingod not accepting the food anymore?!'_

Albel shook his head of his unruly thoughts, looking at Fayt in the eye with shock. The blunette's face is covered with stew—this explained why every single time Albel scooped up the food, it felt like he was just feeding to air or the stones or something—vegetables strolling down his cheeks, a slice of carrot clinging on his eyelid and the corner of his mouth, and a piece of beef hanging on his nose.

---

Albel rubbed his temples at the far end of the cave—opposite to the blue haired—whilst Fayt cleaning his face with the water from the bota bag, the meat and vegetables floated on a puddle right beside the one just made from the water. The blunette shook his head to wipe away the remaining liquid left on his fringes, followed by violent shivering from chilly winds the night inconveniently provided. Albel kept watch of the freezing emerald hued, this would be the perfect moment to apologize, but he had too much pride to do so. Sophia is an exception regardless of the matter. And so he gathered enough courage to insist the following, "It's safe to get the cover…"

Fayt crawled on the opposite side, making a turn to avoid the swordsman or coming anywhere in range. His fingers clutched the cloth, yanking it from the package. Emerald eyes peeked at Albel who rests against the cavern's walls with arms crossed and eyes closed to catch up on some sleep – only if sleep was_ actually_ a possibility. The blue haired teen took careful precautions to not even rustle out the faintest of sounds, creeping closer and sitting right beside Albel. Fayt flapped the blanket so it may cover the two bodies.

_'Albel would never hurt me without reason…there is always an explanation to his actions. Whatever side he shows me…I still love him for it, no matter how callous.'_

He snuggled closer to Albel's body and on his chest, feeling a better sense of warmth from their bodies combined than the blanket itself. Albel's eyes fluttered open, his nose growing ticklish from the strands of blue hair; his eyes grew wide that Fayt finally got close to him even after being beaten close to death. A slight pang of relief crossed him, Albel should be disgusted for the tramp approaching him – no, he wasn't. Quite the contrary, Albel is overjoyed to have the feeling of being comforted with Fayt abut, to have Fayt's skin touch his.

The teen's voice cracked under the cold and tried his hardest to speak his thoughts, "I know you won't believe me if I say it, but I love you, Albel." Fayt sighed, mumbling the rest from the awful ache in his jaw, "I've tried to kill myself and I let you beat the crap out of me." He painfully laughed, "What more can I do to prove it? Nothing ever seems convincing."

Albel shrugged, pushing himself away and storing everything in the package to depart, "Foolish worm, those are only half-assed feelings. If you cannot provide a back-up for your interpretation, then I have no choice but to keep considering your words as_ just empty_ words." He hesitated for a moment, thinking it was better not to bring these useless items at all - there would be no purpose to bring it. Objects such as the medical box provided no help to the short trip back to Airyglyph. "Your question should be your clue. I don't hold the answer."

Albel let his katana back in its scabbard, on the other side rested the steeled Earth. Fayt dwelled too much in contemplation by Albel's word he never realized the swordsman picked the teen up in his arms, just like the other time Fayt did to Albel in front of Peanut. The blunette's cheeks flared up, feeling every bit comfortable in his arms yet confused to this strange toll of selflessness.

"Your body is very fragile and in no condition to walk. I don't have my dragon, nor do I doubt your Hauler beast will help us much. I need to get back to Airyglyph without some idiot dragging up the time."

Fayt's mouth remained shut. All his questions were crossed out, an insult was thrown to make him feel relieved, and particularly the suggestions like a mental list checked off. The lad remained smiling, eyelids growing heavy over time.

"Albel…I…love…you…" Where Fayt's final words until he fell into a deep snooze followed by light snoring.

_'How can I trust your words…?'_ The man trailed off, tired although glad that in no time he was close to Airyglyph. The rain came again, however less dangerous from the recent night when the landslide created the large pool of water. A black umbrella came falling from the mountains, red orbs gazed at the sky with rain pouring on his silky face. It truly felt like it came out of nowhere, although Albel didn't hesitate to the pick the umbrella from the ground, covering the two from the rain without difficulty holding both Fayt and the umbrella the whole while. Albel continued forward on the peregrination, blank in expression passing mounds of dead bodies.

Apris gazed over the mountain; his large leaf with a vine grip protects him from the rainfall. A warming smile met the god's lips, "You are trying so hard, Fayt. You deserve to be rewarded." Apris held his wrist high, his gleaming amber eyes gazing at the swaying velvet bag of his.

"No, you deserve to get my _wonderful_ help."

Fayt felt the droplets of rain on his cheeks, his green eyes watched with radiance of Albel strictly keeping his eyes on the track. Fayt wrapped his arms around Albel's chest, his ear picking up the sound of Albel's steady heartbeat soon racing.

_'I know I mean something, I have to have some significance in Albel's heart. This proves it, this definitely does…'_

The teen smiled, falling back soundly asleep.

---

The next morning came by like a breeze, Fayt felt pleased to wake up in Albel's arm on his bed, not alone in solitude in Aquios. Fayt made the slightest movement, thus waking up Albel from the sudden stir. His scarlet eyes frantically search the room as it rested on the puzzled teen – Albel sighed in relief.

_'Good…he hasn't left…'_

Albel ordered Fayt to follow him to the audience chamber where the King waits. The bi-colored haired grew tense; death would be a reasonable punishment if only Albel hasn't grown attached to Fayt. If that was the case then he would care less and find it a show to enjoy. The swordsman stood a good distance away from Woltar once arriving to the audience chamber and eyes glued where Fayt stood in the center of the room, emerald hues petrified deeply under the intense gaze of the King. All stood silent and time felt something that could drag the blunette to a pitiful demise.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uhh…yeah…"

This was an awkward start for the Fayt.

The King verbalized further, "You should know why I wanted you here today. Your crimes are the following: treason, trespassing on our nation, and bringing vital information to the enemy."

Fayt bit his lip, clamping his eyes shut whilst clenching his fist as his knuckles grew pure white.

"The penalty is apparent, therefore…" The King grew unyielding, eyeing the shaking teen and leaving the pause to drag on the point of anxiety for both Albel and Fayt in this ineluctable situation, "Under my command, Fayt Leingod will be sentenced to—"

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**A/N****: That wraps it up for this chapter! :D Those who like ATL, I found their version of Umbrella less annoying than the original from Rihanna. .3. I couldn't resist putting the umbrella scene~(there is another reason. Hint: Japanese.)** **I'm nervous to post up the next…more like worried…Ah well. And I admit I procastnated this long (even though it's not long at all)'cause I didn't want to check it over. xD War explanation will be covered in the next chapter. Review if ya can~! :)**


	15. Love

**A/N****: What perfect number to this fic. 15…Is how old I'm gonna be next year~ And also the final chapter. Yes, you heard me. This. Is. The. Last. Chapter. I have a bad habit at ending things SHORT. If it does, I apologize. Now time to get typing and see how it turns out (and hopefully it'll come out decent.)  
1. The umbrella means…y'know when people carve those hearts in trees that has the initials of one person plus (+) the initials of the other? Meaning "together forever." (Mind you, it's BAD. Don't kill the trees. D:) They (Japanese) use an umbrella. :D Hehehe, got an idea about our lovely pairing here?  
2. My sister gave an idea of Adam and Eve (although I'm non-religious) and the apple. The apple sparked curiosity in Albel, and maybe he would (or would not) have been better off not knowing picking it up at all to only find the documents.  
3. The wound on Albel's hand…you'll see.  
4. In the beginning, Albel thought he was the predator. But in the last chapter, he thought that as well 'cause Fayt wouldn't struggle. But since he read those papers, he was Fayt's victim all along.  
5. And now I think I covered everything~  
Summary:** What are the odds of a noble swordsman with a self-absorbed egoism to be swayed by such a frail boy in the cold streets of Airyglyph? .:Albel/Fayt:.  
**Extra Notes**: _'Thoughts'_ are gonna be written in _italics_. Sophia singing will be _"like this." (and in a separate line break.) _Some parts will be used. Rushed? W/e. By the way, this scenario of a happy ending was the only one I could think of to prove the love between them. **Anyone wanna know the alternative ending? (The sad ending) Just PM and I'll tell ya~** I actually preferred the sad ending over the happy. …That sounds weird to say. xD  
**Dedication:** A new dedication. For getting me off my pitiful mood and to just update this story, _Rose-Dragonfire_. Thank you, without you…I might have never updated this at all. ;D  
**Disclaimer**: From the very first chapter, I have repeated the same thing OVER and OVER again. And even now it will not change. I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING. Not even the Hoobastank lyrics. Comprende?  
**_WARNING_**: This ending is…CHEESY. _Rose-Dragonfire_…when you get to the very end, this is one of the main reasons WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP GOING. Time to face any reviews I get. I am **deeply** frightened, no lie…Go ahead and turn back while you still have the chance. Good luck handling this a_ccident prone_, I don't think _you'll _even like this. Urgh.  
**Song of choice/Playlist**: I have five in store for this chapter, two '_instrumental/classical_', and two that is 'normal', and the other will be **Sophia's song** (since she sang last time, too. I'm aware the song I chose is sung by a guy, but when sung by a girl it sounds nice as well.) Go ahead; you're free to choose which one~! Just in case you have different preferences! Artist first, song next. Got it? Good.  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~  
**Miranda Cosgrove – About you now**  
**Jun with Alison - Sunkiss drop ~Alison side~**  
****Hoobastank – The reason**  
_String fever – Bolero  
D.J. Amuro - AA _  
**~.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.~**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

**_S_**_erendipit**y**_

---

---

**Love**

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

"The penalty is apparent, therefore…" The King grew unyielding, eyeing the shaking teen and leaving the pause to drag on the point of anxiety for both Albel and Fayt in this ineluctable situation, "Under my command, Fayt Leingod will be sentenced to—"

This was it. Everything has been brought back to haunt Fayt for his foolish acts and stupidity revolting against the nation of Airyglyph, the several inhabitants that were hoping to have a straight forward win and instead where baffled hearing the nasty rumors about the 'traitor'. And speaking of a _win_, Fayt never heard who won the war between the two fiery nations. The blue haired gulped, his doom would surely judge his life in latter of hope and despair. The blame – _all_ the blame will be burdened on his soul for the next life to come and whilst dreading all the possibilities of death or torture—the guillotine, hanging, the dripping water method, drowning, flagellation, burned on a stake, the iron maiden device, spiked, the rectal pair, whipped, pincers to tear off his flesh, boiled in oil, bootikens, the wheel—how_ endless_ it seemed.

Albel turned away, clawing his arm throughout his bitter impatience. A part of him wanted Fayt to suffer the worst of consequences, the boy was a traitor and deserved that much. And yet Albel couldn't bring himself to say anything in Fayt's defense to avoid any odds of death or something alike of the sort. Woltar kept his eyes fixed on King with a smile. His royalty let one thing slip after truly encountering the blunette that scrambled his final decision. And so the King took a prolonged sigh, his lips twitching upwards, "—scrubbing every inch of this castle, not a single maid is to assist on your punishment."

Fayt's verdant eyes grew as large as saucers, blinking rapidly as gave himself a light slap on his head. It wasn't a dream and it pretty much enlightens the situation. His punishment for revolting against the nation, being the traitor to a large population, giving the plans to the enemy all concludes to _cleaning_? To make sure he wasn't hearing things, Fayt glanced over to at chuckling Woltar and a physically twitching Albel Nox. His green orbs went back on the King, at the very least he wasn't the only one astonished and could rest assure that this is the King's answer.

"You may have conspired against us, giving Aquios more of a chance to win."

Fayt scratched the back of his head with a nervous laughter, the King's words smite the teen like a knives prickling into his body at a constant rate.

"However…it brought us to form a treaty. The harsh penalty meant for you has been uplifted because of Nel Zelpher—you should ask her for the details—and my own reasoning. Fayt Leingod, you did save me from those invaders that almost accomplished taking my life in order to gain power, to that is why I owed you." The King felt gladly satisfied in the entire verdict making as his eyes witness Fayt grinning out of relief. His eyes then adverted at Albel watching the scene in utter silence, "And Albel." His commanding voice manages to snap the swordsman from his thought, "Lady Zelpher would like to have a word with you outside as soon as possible."

The scarlet hued acrimoniously strode out of the main chamber—slightly disappointed by Fayt's sentence but at ease the blue haired emerald hued teen was spared from death—completely unpleased to waste his time just so the redheaded woman can have a chat with him. Snarling out of the main entrance, his eyes fell on emerald orbed woman. Out of the blue, she robotically faked a smile and bowed. Nel bit back the urge to scowl at such a demeaning form to her explanation. Albel boredly crossed his arms, strumming his fingers on his gauntlet with patience gradually growing thin.

"Please forgive Fayt!" She lifted her head, emerald eyes glistening in determination. "Those papers are meaningless now. That…was his old nature."

Albel quirked a brow, giving a subtle message for the two gatekeepers to go away for the meantime as his attention was brought back on the wavering redhead, "With what evidence?"

Nel frowned, "Is that what you want? Proof?" she points an accusing finger at Albel and her frown deepening into a harsh grimace, "You are the proof! Fayt's mission to infiltrate the castle and get the prints has been planned to last for _ten_ days! He neglected that fact to stay here… for _you_." Her tone fought back the indication of antipathy, "He_ cried_ your name when we were leaving Airyglyph. Not only that…Fayt refused any social interactions and locked himself away in his room."

Albel let the information delve into him, he let his arms drop and wine-red orbs peered everywhere but Nel. Fairly bluntly he gave a single reply, "So?"

Her left eye twitched, "So…? _So_?!"

The swordsman rolled his eyes, turning his heel to return back inside the castle to evade the redheaded woman throwing a fit. Nel clenched her fist, her voice brought up to shrill outburst, "You're horrible! Don't you understand? I'm the one that left that information behind, not Fayt!"

That didn't stop Albel in his tracks as she thought it would, she turned around and marched out. Nel mentions one last thing before her departure, "Why would Fayt ever love someone like you!"

The man abruptly froze on the spot and looked back; crimson eyes were locked on a fading red dot leaving with barely audible stream of colorful cruses. Albel deeply groaned, "Second worst mistake I've made." he said glumly. Albel's steps echoed the silent entrance as he took a seat on the staircase of the castle and soon buried his face on his bandaged hand, "Can_ this_ time be reversible?"

---

The day is a bright and early one, not a trace of snowfall in sight made the work slightly easier for Fayt. The maids he grew to know offered to help in secret, but Fayt refused every one of them. He worked his way from the top floor—or the spiral tower—to the corridors, accurately scrubbing deep within the rocky surface. The grime has been deeply cleaned off on the spot with the large amount of the provided cleaning supplies and plenty of water stored in a bucket. Fayt's hands grew sore from the cuts a bruises caused by cleaning wooden materials and occasionally a nail would be sticking out to shred a piece of his skin or a splinter prickling his pruned white fingers. Stubbornly the teen refused to give and take a break, the next room to clean is the dead captain of the Dragon Brigade.

How exciting…

For the next few seconds of debating whether or not to open a dead man's room, Fayt slowly rotated the doorknob and crept inside the darken cold room. He lit a candle with his verdant eyes blankly staring at an ebony haired man sipping a cup of tea on Vox's bed. It took several seconds to click in his mind, and then Fayt let out a startle jump and dropped the scrubbing brush in the course. Fayt's body trembled from the shock, his mouth failing to process words at this unexpected sight and or visit. Apris' rolled his eyes, planting the cup on the well-situated oak desk beside the comforter.

"Must you always panic when seeing me unpredictably?"

"S-sorry."

"It does not matter now." Apris commented. The rope around his wrist steadily released after untangling the knots throughout the chocking minutes. The velvet covering unveiled a pure solid gold collar with a diamond incrusted in the centerfold, the edge traced in gold-like frame for the diamond to stand out – or its rim. Hidden in the back was a barely visible golden hinge to open and close the collar, "Go on, Fayt, take it. You successfully lead Airyglyph and Aquios to make peace with one another. Not only that, this war will go down in the records for being the shortest of them all." The god laughed, standing up from the bed to ruffle Fayt's blue hair, "Furthermore, you prevailed over death _twice_…sort of."

Fayt laughed, bringing the collar closer to his face for inspection, and then placing it down with a tinge of guilt, "Are you sure I can just have this?"

Apris nodded, "_Unless_ you don't want it, I'll happily find more gold to make my bed post." The god laughed along with Fayt, his smiling growing warmer with rightfully entrusting Fayt with the treasure, "Make the best of it, I'm sure you know what it will be used for."

The blunette giddily nodded, covering the gold collar in the velvet covering, finally scurrying out of the room and leaving Apris there gently smiling over the wide open door. The ebony haired rested his eyes on his cup of tea, "While you were gone, the rose began to wilt…don't let it die, Fayt."

Apris' finger traced the ledge of the cup, amber eyes eyeing his reflection in the cup with a gentle touch of the tea's ripples, "Make the best of this opportunity to make that beautiful ending."

His amber eyes disgustedly swept away the dust bunny near his other hand, _'Silly boy, you forgot to clean this room.'_

---

The largest room of them all is the audience chamber, including the most difficult to scrub and the worst pain in the ass to collect the lint off the red carpet, the_ long_ red carpet. For the time being, Fayt rolled the carpet to clean away the dark strains around the edges of the lumpy flooring, thoroughly concentrated on a stubborn smudge of dirt. His back ached from slouching all day, but he wouldn't complain after getting such a marvelous token by Apris. Fayt stopped scrubbing, wiping away the sweat with his arm and reflected – for a lengthy time that the King came out of his room and noticed the sight of an unmoving blue haired teen in deep thought.

"Are you quite alright?"

Fayt snapped out his daze, redirecting his eyes on the King with his whitish skin delving into a deep shade of red that could easily match the carpet. "I g-got distracted! I'll get right to work!" His voice was rushed; violently scrubbing the dirt off the rocks to hide away his negligent embarrassment and appear like a complete imprudent fool in front of the King.

"You are doing a fine job. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you…"

His hand eased scrubbing; he had to keep eye contact for the whole ordeal of addressing royalty, "Yes?"

"When you lost consciousness, you had a second favor for an 'arrangement.' What did you mean by that?"

"About that…"

The emerald hues let his eyes wander the far corner of the audience chamber, the velvet covering the precious item inside. For Apris' gift to be of any use, Fayt must pose the King a question and whether or not it'll be accepted is his decision. The protean blunette rose, dusting his pants from the lint gathering in the fabric of his attire and gripping the handle of the scrubbing brush tightly, a lump formed in his throat he cannot swallow from his nervousness, "Is…is homosexual love accepted in Airyglyph…? Or are there any…umm…restrictions?"

The King blinked once and shook his head, "No, not particularly. It _is_ accepted; however there are always some against it, but it's always just a several dozen out of an entire population. Why do you ask?"

Fayt widely grinned, "Just need to make sure. Well then," he draped the wet rag around his shoulder, "can I request an arrangement for a _special_ meeting?"

"That's fine…? Anything else?"

The blunette snapped his fingers, lips perking to his signature smile, "I'm gonna need a large bag of peanuts."

---

Every room, every hall, even the prison cells were spotless as the clock strikes nine, the only room left would be Albel – purposely left for last. The closed door sent him an unpleasant feeling, just like the encounter at Luther's door without too much of a dramatic influence. Fayt may have been done sooner if someone in the castle didn't take a bath in washtub at the very last minute, leaving a trail of water ending short on the staircase. Although cleaning that out of the way, Fayt took his trusty scrubber, clenched the bucket handle, and the rag around his neck drooped slightly and coming close to falling. Fayt's free hand hesitated to open the knob, his mind screaming:_ 'Please don't be inside. Please don't be inside. Please don't be inside!'_

Fayt pushed the door, taking a foot inside and eyes closed to relieve the stress. The emerald hues gradually opened, swiftly moving his head aside from a sudden attack, a sword flew past his blue locks and now stuck on the fruit painting hanging on the wall._ 'It's official. Life hates me…this is like Norton's underlings all over again.'_

The blunette regained his breath—although frightened for dear life—and examined his wrist – the velvet was unharmed and its content hasn't been revealed yet. He would sigh if he could, but the sight of seeing Albel's tone body dripping wet made him speechless. His long bi-colored hair reached his knees, the hair wrappings were disposed of and replaced for new ones that lay across his bed. A single white towel wrapped around his hips and exposed Albel's creamy-white wiry legs. Albel shook his head, slightly discourage his aim was off by an inch and finally squirming under the awkward gawking from hungry emerald orbs.

_'With this image stuck inside my head, I think I could die happy.'_

"Sorry to intrude. Don't mind me, I'm just going to clean."

The silence between them stretched beyond awkwardness. The only sound heard from the room is breathing, scrubbing, and Albel constantly hissing when ripping out the knots from his hair with the brush. By the time Fayt reached half of the room, Albel already completed untangling on portion his hair, but he put down the brush to contemplate this time to apologize to younger male.

"Hey Albel--"

"Leingod, listen--"

The pair spoke at the same time, cutting short and suggesting the other to go first. After the quarreling was through, Fayt lost in defeat and spoke, "I've been thinking…you are absolutely right. At the time, I don't think I was able to provide a 'back-up' on how much I love you—you have every right to keep on doubting me—especially finding out about _that_."

The swordsman cursed the pang in his chest, scarlet eyes shied away whilst Fayt busily scrubbing, "That's what I wanted to--"

"No matter!" Fayt eagerly interrupted, standing upright to avoid cleaning the side of the room Albel's on, "I'll keep on trying! And because you still might horribly hate me, I'll be sleeping at an inn. I'm not going to escape, rest assured." The blunette picked up his pail, dumping the scrubbing brush in the water and the rag clinging on the ledge of the handle. The flesh on wrist became has become pink after carrying the velvet bag everywhere with the rope bound tightly around it. Fayt took quiet steps to the exit, "And why would I leave when I'm so confident? Give me a few weeks, Albel. I'll prove it, just you wait and see!

Fayt waved off his departure, leaving the dripping wet swordsman all alone in his room. The mound of rubble has been discarded long ago – almost like a memento of Fayt has disappeared with the heap of rocks.

Albel let his head fall on the table, creating a large 'thump' and ignoring the twinge of pain riding through his noggin, "Stupid fool, there is no need to prove anything. Dammit! Why couldn't you stay here?"

---

Fayt closed the door behind him, hearing Albel's last words after pretending to already have left. His cheeks had turned into a bright shade of red, Fayt crossed his legs to relieve the excess pain between his thighs, and it didn't provide much help although it eased him. Fayt took a long breather, eyes adverting towards the sword stuck in the painting, "That was close. I almost couldn't bear it any longer."

_'He was just wearing a towel! How could I control myself when he's naked?! I need to go, **now**.'_

---

Three weeks of preparation, three long weeks to give Albel as much attention so the circumstances will not grow suspicious. Time felt like an hourglass to arrange everything by today, until the last grain of sand drops to commence the 'special meeting.' Nel was coming back from Aquios, fully against Fayt's decision but supported anyway, and of course Cliff would be as supportive for his best partner and friend. The blue haired lad met Sophia in Airyglyph's busy pathways and singing wonderfully to gain enough Fol to get her food. After that quick rejoicing, Sophia has been brought to the castle and has successfully joined Dion—who knew the man has the skills for the piano—and steadily came to like each over the pass three weeks.

This meant the life in slumps no longer had a place for Sophia; rather being with Dion instead is each other's new source of happiness – more or less because Dion slowly recovered from the loss of a close friend that resembles the brunette's appearance. Together they practice the sole song Fayt wanted for the occasion. And speaking of the blunette, Fayt had a troubling time calling Peanut. The several minutes passed with no shake of the tunnel, and finally Fayt called out the Hauler beast name once more. He was relieved when the shaking came in a rapid pace, Peanut seemingly rushed over and already munching away at the large bag of peanuts inside the sack the blue haired brought along.

Whereas Fayt crept onto Peanut's back and removes the hinges of the cart as it easily slid off and collided on the ground. The Hauler beat remain stiff, wary why its cart has been removed. The sack of peanuts has been taken away and Fayt used the sack as bait for the giant turtle to follow. With pure ease, Peanut was followed out of the cavern, its foot sinking deep in the snow. The chilly surrounding decreased its temperature, thankfully the bright sunny day provided to keep its temperature stable. Fayt threw the vegetables every now and then, laughing at the prolonged stares along with people rambling on about the strange beast cruising Airyglyph.

Everyone gradually came; even Luther somehow invited himself over and had to brag one way or another. The emerald hues slowly but surely grew annoyed, he quickly whispered to Peanut and on cue the large turtle held Luther all day long by the collar—however not enough to choke him—but it was a laughable sight. Roughly similar to a mother cat—Peanut—and its kitten held around the shoulders and neck—Luther—even the blond has gotten use to being held and ordered Peanut around to move him from place to place. Cliff and Nel both came together; amused at the very least Luther engaging in a normal conversation with King, but the King couldn't pry his sight away from Peanut who tightly held onto Luther.

Fayt took a quick examination at his arm, his wrist were no longer pink from carrying around the bag, this item resided on a marble stand. The collar is on a small pillow, the velvet covering still hiding its contents. Yet the stand seems a bit off—a little crooked in a way— but the blunette shrugged it off. Besides that, his arm has fully healed since that cut from Vox, almost like it was never there in the first place. Now that it is the afternoon, Albel should be back from little fake mission with Woltar. The sounds of flapping wings alarmed Fayt, he busily made his way to the audience chamber where all the rest are waiting.

Even at the opposite end of the hallway, the teen picked of Albel's stream of curses and complains about the mission and it 'being a waste of time.'

Woltar guided Albel to the audience chamber, his scarlet eyes glared at the large amount of people in a single area. Fayt stood in one section, letting his body hide something behind him with only the partial sight of a marble stand. Albel grew temped to laugh at Luther being held by Peanut, the smug bastard that raised some trouble in the beginning gets the taste of karma at long last, _'Miracles do happen! Vox dead, Luther degraded; everything is going out so well!' _Albel speedily noted, shaking his head to resist laughing.

Woltar directed his eyes and nodded his head as a signal for Sophia and Dion to start. They smiled in response and began while the King watched in his seat, Fayt's friends smile broadly – including Woltar, even Peanut raising its head in delight, although Luther found it awful that the Hauler beast repeatedly bobbed its head which meant shaking Luther's body like a doll.

Fayt approached Albel, finally in proximity to hold Albel's hand in his, the man just kept watching in confusion. Everyone appeared that they knew something, only he was left out. The maids were giddily laughing and hidden behind the pillar to watch the scene.

---

"_I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning,  
I never meant to do those things to you_. _And so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know_.

---

"Albel, I know what I did wrong. I know that you might hate me, and now I want to show you that proof how much you mean to me. Answer me honestly, if I can't be accepted…I'll get as far away from you as you wish…"

The scarlet hued reddened from everyone just watching them intensely, craving what could happen next. But overall from this pressure Albel wanted to slap Fayt on the head, from the start he wanted to scream 'Stop assuming, maggot!' but the words wouldn't verbalize from his mouth. His hands were held tighter and determination plastered on Fayt's glistening verdant eyes passionately looking at Albel and only Albel.

---

_I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you._

---

Sophia opened one pale green orb, smiling behind her singing at the wonderful pair. As she sang, the song applied to more than one person; rather it was best suited for the both of them. The brunette found out Fayt's secret from the scattered papers, and the 'Wicked One' gives mercy than not giving at all. They both changed in their own way, it made Sophia happy enough for both Fayt and Albel.

---

_I'm sorry that I hurt you; it's something I must live with every day. And all the pain I put you through…._

---

Fayt released his grip on Albel's, smiling genuinely to warm Albel's cold exterior to hide away his true flustered expression so no one may notice. Fayt first embraced the man in his arms, then snuggling deeper on the swordsman's chest. Both sets of ears picked up some squeals of the maids hiding behind the pillars, even Nel never kept her eyes away from the two.

Cliff sighed, _'Women…'_

The blunette sense how uneasy Albel became with various sets of eyes on them and kindly moved away for there to be enough space – Fayt wasn't hurt or anything of the sort, this is how Albel_ is_. The teen grinned, he'll have to deal with more embarrassment and choices to come, "And because this might be the last time to say it, hear me out…"

---

_I wish that I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear…_

---

The bi-colored haired could only keep staring.

"I love you, Albel."

---

_I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know._

_---_

"So you can really believe me, I have something for you."

Albel sighed when Fayt happily stroll back at the marble stand. His face is in a deep shade of red and everyone was still staring at him like the secretly crazed woman they are. Albel peered over at Woltar who only gave a devious leer and waved him off for good luck. Much with the King as well giving the same sort of vibes, soon Albel grew pale, almost like he has grown ill to something he eaten. Although plenty of support can be a good thing, _'This is humiliating…'_

Fayt smiled gently on the velvet covering hiding away the real token, he closed his eyes and readies himself for this. Once he opened his verdant orbs, they grew wide to see a little redheaded girl with her body clearly see-through. Amber eyes greeting Fayt and a cheeky smile was ready to hand over the item to Fayt. He took another breather; this must be why the stand was slightly tilted because a certain holy being had to be there for the event. Fayt took the item out of the small hands, "Thank you for everything." The blue haired whispered to the celestial being, Apris nodded although everyone saw the marble stand as just a stand.

Fayt hid the item behind his back, coming back to swordsman to pose **the** question, "I love you, I really love you." his eyes couldn't stay in one place, but nervousness forcefully engulfed him to look at Albel straight in the eye, "So will you…m-marry m-me?"

The room went into a complete silence, instead of eyes divided for the pair they were aimed on Albel. Most of the maids behind the pillars clawed the stones with their long fingernails and chanting to respond and not waste time. Others bit their nails and poking their heads further from the suspension.

But Albel remained stoned; he turned around and crossed his arms.

The women immediately had their mouth hanging wide open; others felt a strong sense of sympathy that the thrilled, bright smile Fayt had a second ago deeply drowned to the saddest grin he can cover. His fingers held the edge of the collar tightly, "Right…Guess I have no reason to stay here anymore." The blunette covered more of his sorrow with a fake laughter, backing away with the item loosening in his grip.

Death glares were sent all around, but Albel didn't mind. He brought his hand to his mouth, muffling away his voice to a low mumble, "…I refuse to wear a blasted ring…"

Sophia smile widened, her hands clasping together in excitement for the last verse. With a quick glance at Dion they presented the finale.

---

_A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you."_

---

Luther felt nauseated from the constant tugging on his collar and letting his body be waved around like some flimsy paper – Peanut may be a Hauler beast, but it knew very well to understand the predicament and be excited for its caretaker. Cliff was the loudest to cheer as all the women—even some of the male servants that were hiding—clapped for the pair. The King and Woltar analyzed Albel deeply, especially the old senior who witnessed memories of a younger mischievous Albel Nox to the present Albel covering his own smile – a genuine sight that could easily be seen when Glou was still alive.

Fayt happily removed the collar from Albel's neck—there was a gelid hinge on the back—while the man wasn't looking and slipped the pure gold collar, the diamond encrusted right in the middle gleamed as the light hit it. Albel blinked awkwardly, letting his index finger poke the anomalous collar on his neck.

"You said you didn't want a ring." Fayt said casually shrugging.

Albel rubbed his temples, now that this is over there is only one thing remaining, "Leingod, about those papers--"

The scarlet hued didn't get the chance to see the expression of hurt on Fayt's face, but Luther did. He ordered the Hauler beast to take him to the blunette and it did. The blonde wrapped his arms around the emerald hued shoulders—he couldn't get his arms any lower because Peanut refused to let him down—and teasingly nibbling on youngest male's ear, "My little Fayt, I feel so abandoned. How about forget this whole ordeal and come with me to have some _real_ fun."

Fayt never took the chance to respond when he was yanked out of Luther's embrace and wrapped tightly around Albel's arm rather possessively, "Piss off, Lansfeld! Leing—Fayt is mine!"

The sapphire eyed merely grunted and then ordered Peanut to take him elsewhere. However, Fayt couldn't resist irking the swordsman a little bit more. He turned around—still letting Albel long arms latch onto him—and without expecting him, a hand crept up Albel's thighs and finally the lump between, "Don't worry, Albel. I'm all yours."

Meanwhile away from the two, the King and Woltar watched the couple. From the looks of it, it seems like Albel violently clunk Fayt on the head and now fighting – in friendly terms that is.

"Wonderful job, Sire. Who knew a simple order to roam Airyglyph's borders lead to something like this? Rather than bringing news about any spies like anyone would intend, he brought something more valuable by mistake."

The King nodded, joyfully watching Fayt desperately trying to apologize to Albel, "Indeed. He brought someone who would become his lover. This seems like a strong case of serendipity, wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite."

"Sire?"

"Yes, Woltar?"

"Treason on Fayt cannot be justified."

"Is that so?" The King paused, "But Vox--"

Woltar muffled his light cackle, _'If Albel was here, he would say "And there's the source of the problem!"''_

Nel, Cliff, Sophia, and Dion went to congratulate the two, but Cliff couldn't help cracking his knuckles, "Make Fayt unhappy and I'll make sure you can regret it."

Albel's eyes twitched, daring to oppose the Fayt's blonde friend, "Keep your tone in check or else you could say goodbye to that tongue of yours, blithering oaf."

And before the two can arrange a fight in either strength or wits, Fayt split them up and took Albel by his hand and dragged the swordsman near the marble stand. The blunette mentally chanted a word of thanks then completely gave his attention to Albel, "You don't have to apologize, the past is the past. Worry about the present."

Fayt leaned over, giving his lover a kiss on the lips.

The scarlet hued shied away, cheeks turning into a deep shade of red now matching the color of his eyes, he looked down at his injured hand. The wound has healed completely after re-opening it countless of times. This made him smile to the slightest extent, his wound has healed and it was time for him to mend his heart because of all these dark years after his Glou's death.

_'Thank you for letting me live, Father…'_

Albel's healed hand has been brought back to his side; he should give Fayt a reward in return for everything. Bending down to reach Fayt's level, that quick kiss being the reward landing messily on blunette's bottom lip, just like last time.

The teen chuckled, "You're so cute, Albel." As the laughing ceased, Fayt held Albel's hand close to his face, "I love you."

Fayt still hasn't rushed the swordsman particularly about feelings; he will not even start now. In the end it was the best response he could say – Albel didn't mean it with uncertainty. Albel is gradually healing, which means this relationship can progress at an average pace. Fayt wouldn't mind.

"I guess I do too…" Albel said. He finally added one more addition for the blunette's effort thus far, "Fayt."

.:**●●●●●●x●●●●●●**:.

_**F**i**n**_


End file.
